City Girl, Country Boy
by Teefa and Co
Summary: AU What if Hugo never found Berselius, but the Eye of Atamoni was still stolen? How would these changes affect the relationship between Stahn and Rutee...as well as Leon's feelings for the party? StahnxRutee, LeonxMarian, DymlosxAtwight.
1. The Meeting of Destiny

**The Meeting of Destiny**

Stahn Aileron felt really good about himself. He had just helped a man find out what happened to his missing passport so he could go home. Of course, he still needed to find a way out to Seinegald without a passport and by pretending the one at the station was his he could at least get out of town and find a ship at Phandaria's harbor…as his companion was scolding him for.

-Stahn you moron!- an angry male voice shouted from inside the sword at his belt, -If you had just taken that passport we could be out of town and on our way. But no, you had to be the nice guy.-

Stahn took the sword out of its sheath and stared at it a little. He had just recently discovered the strange, talking weapon on a ship he'd been on that was attacked by monsters. The sword called himself "Dymlos" and informed Stahn that he was one of the legendary Swordians from this ancient war. Not that what went on back then affected the youth in any way; he was a simple country boy farmer who longed to go on an adventure to become stronger.

"It's dishonest to take what isn't yours. Besides, we'd be going the wrong way since that passport was for Phandaria," commented Stahn.

Dymlos yelled, -We'd at least be out of this border town! With such a system in place, we can't go anywhere. It's not your fault you were on that ship and had to bail out in an escape pod.-

Stahn looked at the Swordian with annoyance as both the innkeeper and a girl who stood behind the counter stared at him. "I'll find a different way out that doesn't involve stealing!"

-You'd better,- commented the sword, -Because if it's up to you I shudder to think at how long we'll be stuck here. Now you'd better be quiet; it looks as though people are already staring at you for talking to yourself like that. Remember, only you can hear my voice.-

Stahn resheathed his sword and looked back. The innkeeper turned around to hide the fact that he had been staring at the young man's strange monologue. However, the young woman who was at the counter began locking eyes with him. He began running his right hand through his long blond hair with embarrassment at the situation. But suddenly, he saw the girl beckoning to him.

"It looks like you could use some help getting out of town," she said.

Stahn replied, "Yeah. And when I get nervous like I did, I talk to myself. If I can't talk out my problems, then I start to get really stressed."

He congratulated himself for a quick save before he could embarrass himself further in front of her. Stahn began to take in the woman's appearance and found her to be quite pretty. She had raven hair approximately the same length as his and these deep violet eyes that seemed to stare directly into his soul. Her garb consisted of a nice white dress and an overcoat to help keep her warm in the cold, Phandarian weather. He approximated her age to be 18, just one year younger than himself. There was something about her…something neither Stahn nor Dymlos could quite put their fingers on.

But despite that somewhat mysterious aura about her soul, the girl acted ordinary enough. "So, if you don't have a passport to either Seinegald or Phandaria, then how did you get to Janos? You seem too honest to have snuck across the border and you would have continue doing so if you'd gotten here that way. Besides, that's definitely the right outfit for this kind of weather."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Stahn informed her, "I've been through a lot."

"Try me! I've been around the block a time or two," she stated.

Stahn then began to relate the tale of his adventures thus far. How he had seen a strange draconic ship land near his home and had snuck onboard after hearing a crewman say they were bound for Seinegald because he wanted to be a knight. How he had been caught napping in a storeroom and force to swab the decks. And how the monsters had attacked and he was just lucky enough to make it to the escape pod. He purposely left out finding Dymlos because if he added talking swords to the mix she would definitely label him as crazy.

He ended with, "I'm only alive because some people living in the mountains found me and nursed me back to health. If I had known about the passport system in this town, I would have probably followed my savior back to Phandaria so I could at least catch a ship to Darilsheid."

Stahn could see the girl looking a little nervous, and he worried she didn't believe his words. But she didn't laugh and even seemed to know what he was talking about. "By draconic ship, do you mean the Draconis? It's a ship registered to Seinegald Kingdom but went missing not too long ago."

"Yes, that's what he called it," Stahn replied, "Draconis. We were attacked by monsters."

"Then you must come with me to see the king. He needs your story so he can piece together the events that led to this attack. We need to know what to tell the families of the victims," she stated.

Dymlos muttered, -Fiery woman, isn't she? I guess she's not really a desk girl.-

Stahn would have yelled at him to be quiet but he didn't want the girl to think he was talking about her. This was also his big chance to get to Darilsheid. What a fortunate turn of events this had been for him. "Then I will go with you to see your king."

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed, "We'll leave tomorrow when my shift is up; I'm covering for a girl who hasn't been feeling too well but she said one more night and she'll be ok."

"What is it that you exactly do here?" inquired Stahn.

She looked at him as if he had three heads and six arms. Then, she told him, "I'm a courier for the Oberon Corporation. I go all around Seinegald to pick up the Lens from each of the shops and take it back to the headquarters in Darilsheid." She looked at Stahn whose expression was just as clueless as before. "I take it you've never heard of Oberon Corp. or Lens before. Man, what an idiot."

"I am not an idiot!" Stahn yelled back, "I just never needed to know that stuff before."

"Oh well, then I guess I'll have to explain. Lens is the stuff you find inside of monsters and in ancient ruins. Round objects, about 2.5 inches in diameter. You sell it to representatives from Oberon Corporation for Gald, and in turn our company turns the Lens into useful products and medicines. The girl who usually does the Lens Exchange is sick so I had to send my partner back with the Lens while I waited here and covered her shift," the girl explained.

Stahn didn't think that completely explained everything, but he didn't want her calling him an idiot again. So he simply told her, "Then I'll get a room and wait for tomorrow to leave. Oh, by the way, my name's Stahn…Stahn Aileron. If we're going to be traveling together we should know each other's names."

The girl looked at him again and smiled. "That makes sense, then. My name's Rutee Katrea. Well then, better turn in if we want to get up early."

With that, she left the desk behind and headed to the employee rooms on the first floor. Stahn was left to go pay the necessary Gald to spend the night at the inn himself. But he took a little time to fall asleep because he couldn't stop thinking about the girl.

-Looks like you've got a crush,- teased Dymlos, -I knew you were the sort who wouldn't resist a pretty girl in danger.-

"Just knock it off; this it how we can go to Seinegald. Besides, I am the only survivor of that attack so I should report it, it's the right thing to do," he told his companion.

S...S

In her room, Rutee commented, "What an idiot that guy is. But, I've gotta take him back because he knows about what happened to the Draconis. I'm happy the messenger bird was sent with that information after it happened or else I might have let it slip me by."

Another voice, calm and female, spoke up to the girl. -But still, he's just like you…one chosen by fate. I'm sure hearing that voice alone would have clued you in.-

"You're right, Atwight," Rutee whispered as she picked up her sword, "I would have taken him back even if I didn't know about the Draconis…because the increase in monsters is cluing us in to something big, and we'll need as many Swordians and Masters as we can get."

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

The idea that wouldn't die. Literally, I've had it over a year before deciding what to do with it. I always wondered what would happen if the game still went on as normal and the adventure still happened, but there was a different person who was Kronos' pawn so Rutee and Leon could be raised as brother and sister. Then, I listened to the Drama CDs and heard that Leon would use the less formal "neesan" to refer to her...and not just in scenes where you'd say he was mocking her. Figured it might symbolize a longing for a closer relationship that couldn't happen. Anyway, so this is my interpretation. Next time, we head on out to Darilsheid and have some fun with our favorite leading man and lady.


	2. Remembrance

**Remembrance**

"Wake up Stahn!" yelled Rutee the next morning, "Honestly, how are we going to get anywhere with you sleeping in all the time! We need to leave…now!" She had traded her dress for a pair of long, tan trousers and a black shirt with a warm overcoat; it was easier to travel in comfortable clothes but the dress looked nice for working a counter or dealing with other employees.

-I'm lucky I don't have to deal with this. With this girl here she can take care of the idiot,- Dymlos commented. He didn't know how lucky he was that Rutee was planning on ignoring him and continuing with her mission to wake up Stahn.

Rutee stormed off to the kitchen and returned with a frying pan and a ladle. With the pan in her right hand, she began to slam the ladle against it as if she was playing a base drum. Her playing went right into Stahn's ear and he jumped out of bed with a start.

He exclaimed, "Where's the fire! Did we get attacked?"

Rutee tried her hardest not to scream and began silently counting to ten as Atwight had taught her. "It's 8 AM, bright boy. We were supposed to already be on our way. The king will be expecting your report as to what happened to Draconis and there's someone I really want you to meet in town."

"8 AM?" muttered Stahn, "I usually sleep until at least 10 or 11…" But he went to get dressed and prepare to leave. Soon, he met Rutee by the inn's door and headed out towards the border.

"Passport…oh, it's you. Ready to get back home, m'lady?" inquired the guard.

Rutee told him, "Skip the pleasantries, we're late as it is. I just need my mare and we'll be on our way to Darilsheid."

The two were permitted to leave the town where they saw a small stable with a few monster wards on its door. Inside, Stahn could see a pure white horse with deep brown eyes. Rutee opened the door and helped the creature out into the snowy landscape. She slipped on a bridal, but did not seem to have a saddle.

But before Stahn could question her, she had an answer. "Saddles just get in the way for me; I prefer bareback. Besides, we'd both not be able to fit into one. So, how do you like Star? She's the fastest horse in all of the Kingdom of Seinegald. Or, at least that's what I believe."

"Beautiful," Stahn remarked, "Much more lovely than any I've ever seen before."

"Well, get on. We've got to leave right away," Rutee remarked as she executed a vaulting leap onto the mare's back. Stahn cautiously held out his hand and the girl pulled him up behind her. Then, the two were off.

S...S

As they were traveling the road between Harmentz and Darilsheid, Stahn inquired, "Hey, Rutee…why are you helping me out so much? I mean, you said you were just a courier for that company of yours so how…"

The girl looked straight ahead so he could not see the soft look in her eyes. "I'm also working as a soldier for the king. The courier thing is on the side and also helps me to find out information that might be of use to our land."

"Well, how did you get such a job?" inquired Stahn, "It seems hard enough working as a soldier or a courier who has to haul all those Lens-thingies around. But both…"

"My dad doesn't want to trust just anyone with the assignment. I would work that much harder because it's under his direction than anyone else's. I guess you can say that we're very close to one another," Rutee commented.

Stahn then asked, "Your father gives you which assignment? You didn't specify."

Rutee wanted to hush him but knew that he's find out eventually since he was one of the comrades she had been searching for. "My father's name is Hugo Gilchrist; he's the President of Oberon Corporation. It's just him, me and my little brother, Emilio; I lost my mother when I was a small child. Even though my father is a businessman, he's also served the castle in his youth as a soldier. So it was natural that my brother and I follow in that tradition."

"But you said your last name is Katrea, not Gilchrist," Stahn stated, "So how…"

"Katrea was my mother's last name. My brother has an entirely different name when he's out of the house as well…Leon Magnus. We use those names because it helps define us as individuals and not as our father's children. He believes that it's the person and not the heritage that should be important. Now, I've told you about myself so I would love to hear about you. Where are you from?" inquired Rutee.

Stahn replied, "Lienea, a small village in northern Fitzgald."

Despite the fact that she still was looking forward, Stahn could see the smirk in Rutee's eyes. "Lienea, eh? Then…you're a Country Boy! Lienea is all the way out there in the middle of nowhere from what I've heard!"

"Hey!" yelled Stahn, "Just because you come from the city doesn't make you any better than me."

"Well, at least I now know why you don't know things that even children understands; they don't have them in the country," commented Rutee as her smirk began to lengthen.

Stahn informed her, "That's part of the reason I left the village. I wanted to know what was beyond my small home's borders. Is that the reason you travel, that you fight?"

Rutee looked behind, knowing that Star wouldn't allow herself to be set off course. "Part of it. I hate to be ignorant. But the other part is that I love the great outdoors and hate being cooped up in a mansion all day. So I take on jobs that don't involve guard duty or sitting at a desk."

"What is your father like, anyway?" inquired Stahn, "He must be a cool guy to let his young daughter travel to all these places on her own."

"He's the best. Really kind, and loving, and caring towards his children. Ever since I was small, if I ever was afraid of something, all I had to do was go up to him and he'd wrap his big arms around me and chase away the fear. I remember when he taught us how to read and write and used to tell us stories before bedtime. He raised us alone so we were all very close…" Rutee trailed off.

Stahn wanted to know more, but since the mention of her dad being single seemed to upset her he decided against it. Having lost his own parents, he could tell how much being motherless must have hurt Rutee. She must have been happy to have such a supportive father.

Suddenly, the girl exclaimed, "There's the city! Let's get going, Star! Onward…to Darilsheid!" With that, she led her horse into a quick gallop. Stahn gripped Rutee's midsection in fear because he'd never ridden a horse before this despite having seen them back home. But when he heard her happy giggling, he began to calm down; she obviously knew what she was doing.

'Rutee really seems like a nice person,' thought Stahn, 'Somewhat tough talking, but nice. I hope that we get to spend some more time together while I'm in town.'

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well, here we are in Darilsheid. Next time, we get to talk to the king and discover more about what is going on. After that, there'll be some scenes at Hugo's Mansion where Leon and Mary join the team before they go off to the temple. Plus, I added in the pot and ladle method used by Rutee in ToD II for waking up Kyle because it seemed appropriate…plus the screenshots for the remake of ToD show Lilith doing the same thing to Stahn.

I plan on sticking to the game as in-order as possible but the changes come with how certain characters (mostly in relation to Leon) act and interact as well as pieces in the second half of the game. Seeing as this was inspired by my wondering what a stable home life might have done for Rutee. The last name thing in this fic came from the Manga; Hugo told the team that he was Leon's father, but the boy used an assumed name so he could be known for his skill and not his family relation (Rutee then said the biggest over or understatement of the year by saying he must be a great dad). Ok, so it was while he was still possessed...it does sound like something that might fit (considering the Drama CDs had the mother called "Chris-sama" in one trackthen either they were married or the servants were told to respect the master's lover). And Rutee having long hair is there because of an important plot point between her and her father, as well as a certain incident later on.


	3. Danger Abound

**Danger Abound**

The duo finally entered the city of Darilsheid, riding on Star until arriving at the palace. Once there, Rutee executed a flying dismount while the holsters helped a still shaking Stahn down. They could see the youth was not very comfortable on the horse, and wondered why Rutee had brought him along at all. Certainly he wouldn't be much help if he couldn't hold his constitution.

"I need to see the king," she informed the guards, "We have important information relating to the disappearance of the airship, Draconis."

"The Draconis!? Go right in, Lady Rutee," the man on the right told her.

With a quick nod to Stahn, the young woman began heading inside the castle while he followed behind. They went straight up to the staircase and climbed until reaching the throne room. Luckily, not only was the king there but also the Seven Generals. Rutee felt more secure if all of them could hear what was going on.

The king inquired, "So, Lady Rutee. What have you to report? And who is this young man?"

She stepped forward and bowed before her liege. "Your Majesty, his name is Stahn Aileron and he has information regarding the loss of the Draconis."

"How in the!?" exclaimed Dryden, the lead general, "Where is this young man from?"

"I come from Lienea, Fitzgald. When I heard there was a ship going to Seinegald, I hopped on board hoping to get a ride. You see, my grandfather…"

"Was a soldier here once. He saved my life when we were in battle together. I can only hope his grandson is as good a man as he was," commented Lewin.

As he blushed, Stahn replied, "Yes, my grandfather served this kingdom once and I wanted to follow in his footsteps. But we were attacked by monsters and I was forced to bail out in an escape pod. It landed in the forest near Janos, thus leaving me stuck between the border. If not for Rutee, I'd still be there wondering how I could go anywhere."

The king looked down upon his vassal and her new companion. "Well, monster activity has been increasing steadily in Seinegald. My soldiers have been fighting constant attacks from these fiends. Let's just hope it doesn't get much worse or else I shudder to think about what might befall our kingdom."

"I can see it too," Rutee commented, "As I've traveled throughout the land to pick up Lens from the other towns or just doing patrol work as a soldier, I've found more monsters appearing every day. This is definitely not normal; I wouldn't be surprised if someone is actually pulling the strings behind the recent uprisings."

"Only question is who," added General Ashley.

Melina added, "There are no clues as to the identity of anyone who would want to do such a thing let alone evidence to support a claim. If we were to all move about without anything to back up our suspicions, it could tarnish the name of the national army."

Supreme General Dryden nodded. "The only thing I can think of now is the fact that monsters just started growing in great amounts on the path to Straylize Temple. Though the swell is occurring all over the land, this one is even greater. From the reports by those who headed to the temple to worship, it seems as if the exponential growth occurred just yesterday."

"That's where I come in!" Rutee stated, "I've always done my work dressed like a normal Lens Hunter so I can go on more covert missions and because I hate having people fawn over me as a soldier of great renown. So nobody would think of me as a military girl looking to investigate a red herring. I would just be either a Lens Hunter looking to go after the monsters in the area, or a worshipper who actually can hold her own in combat."

"All well in good, but it's dangerous on your own," the king reminded her.

Rutee informed him, "Then I'll take a small team of equally unrecognizable status. This guy here seems to be a decent hand with a sword and I can swing home to grab Mary and Leon before leaving. None of my allies ever wear official uniforms and perhaps even Leon will put on some less stuffy clothes before we set out."

Stahn was shocked at her compliment. "But you've never seen me fight before so how do you know how good I actually am?"

"Educated guess," she said, "Your eyes reflect a man of great focus with the blade."

"Compliments like that make me blush," Stahn replied as he put his right hand behind his head and began to laugh a little with embarrassment.

Rutee told him, "Well, I'd say you'd be of some help to our team on this venture so you would."

Dryden looked as if he was thinking about her offer. "I'd say it sounds good, Your Majesty. Certainly Rutee and the others are really strong and can take out that many monsters. Plus, she's right about the focus in the young man before us. Fighting as long as I have, I've discovered a gift for these things. He will be of great service to the crown."

"Just like his grandfather," Lewin added, "Thomas Aileron must be proud of you, Stahn."

"That's not the only issue here. You see, I heard a troubling story when I was pouring over some ancient documents late one night," the king informed those gathered there.

Dryden inquired, "What might that be, sire?"

The king's face suddenly acquired a more serious tone than before as his eyes were cast down in worry. "This information will not leave this room except for those certain parties whom Lady Rutee mentioned in her detail selection as well as Sir Hugo; he usually is good for advice in these sorts of matters. You see, the rumor states that the Eye of Atamoni, a legendary weapon of destruction from the Aeth'er Wars, was sealed underneath Straylize Temple. If our enemy is trying to get a hold of it…that could spell disaster for not only our kingdom, but the world."

Stahn suddenly heard Dymlos let out an audible gasp, and was relieved that the rest of the people in the room couldn't understand what his Swordian was saying. Somehow, the young man knew that his destiny as a Swordian Master was tied into this strange weapon and whatever disasters it had caused in the past. But how could he convince the king he would be good enough to send without making everyone think he was a total loon?

"I don't think we need to worry," Rutee informed everyone, "My team can handle something like that, no problem. Besides, wouldn't it be good to check it out before someone tries to steal it?"

"That would be true; you, Leon and Mary are definitely the strongest in the national army besides the Seven Generals. Since it isn't a good idea to send such a renowned force and cause panic among our citizens, your team would be the best choice. But what if it is already activated and this puts you all in danger?" asked the king.

Rutee stated, "Trust me, we won't be in any danger. If this item is from the ancient war, then we're the best choice to stop it. Remember…Leon and myself are Swordian Masters, and I have every indication to believe that this young man is as well."

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well, the drama is building. Next chapter, a lot of introductions to the various characters we all know and love and the start of a certain plot point that will be resolved…when I think about it because it can go for a long time if done right and if not I might cut it sooner. But it's not with the main story, rather a side bit about the family issues in Rutee's life.


	4. Family

**Family…**

"That does make a difference," the king stated, "Very well…I shall consider it. I will send word for you once Leon returns from his patrol. You'll be at Hugo's Mansion, I assume?"

"Yes, Sire. We'll head there right away," Rutee replied as she bowed deeply. With that, she grabbed Stahn by one of his scarves and began to drag him away from the hall and towards a more secluded area where they could talk about what is going on as it pertains to them as Swordian Masters.

Stahn exclaimed, "Wha…Wait! You have a Swordian as well?! And you could hear Dymlos' voice? So that's why you singled me out when we were in Janos."

Rutee nodded. "I heard you arguing with someone, but couldn't see any other people around. Since you seemed really intent at staring at your weapon, I assumed that it was a Swordian. So I decided to call you over and see if you needed help because your fight was over getting out of town. This turned out even better than I expected because I could report on the Draconis as well."

-The more comrades, the better,- remarked a soft, feminine voice, -Stahn, my name is Atwight. I am the Swordian of both water and healing.-

-A…Atwight!? It's been so long since I've last heard that voice,- remarked Dymlos.

The sword at Rutee's back whispered, -Oh, Dymlos. It's good to hear from you again, too.-

Rutee's mouth pulled up in a smirk. "So, I take it this is your old boyfriend, eh Atwight? How sweet! I guess even in the heat of war, it's possible for two warriors to fall in love. Was it before or after you two became the Swordians."

-It…it's not like that!- the female Swordian exclaimed, -We're just comrades.-

"Sure…and my father is a fruit vendor. But if you're going to deny it, do so all you want. Let's get going back home so we can get this sorted out right away," Rutee replied with a larger smirk than before. Atwight and Dymlos both traded sighs; the girl was impossible to convince otherwise when she made up her mind about an issue.

They walked through the crowded streets of Darilsheid until stopping at a large mansion off to the south-east of the castle's location. Rutee opened the door with confidence and walked inside. Stahn was in awe; he had never seen such a large house in his entire life. The entrance hall was bright and airy, holding a cheerful atmosphere. On the walls up on the second floor, he could see a portrait of a beautiful woman that looked a lot like Rutee. He deduced, correctly as it would turn out, that this was her mother.

She called, "Father! I'm home! And I've brought someone with me who you should meet!"

As Stahn looked up, he saw a man enter from the second floor corridor. He had the same brilliant violet eyes and raven hair as Rutee, and was wearing a white dress shirt with deep blue pants and black shoes. Over all of that was a long tunic in the same shade as the pants. As he walked towards the two warriors, the man smiled. "It seems my dear daughter has brought home a boyfriend at last! Welcome to my home, son. Please enjoy your stay."

"Dad!" exclaimed an embarrassed Rutee, "As much as you'd love me to fall in love and live happily ever after, now's not the time. The reason Stahn is here is that he is like me…a Swordian Master. I figured it would be best for you to meet the guy whose going to be traveling with me and Emilio on our journey if this monster problem turns into real trouble."

"Oh, so that's it! Sorry about that; I'd be positively delighted to see my beautiful little girl find someone who would treat her right and make her happy. Well then, let's go into the dining room and talk in greater detail on this," Hugo said.

S...S

In the dining room, they were joined by a woman with red eyes and a red ponytail who wore maroon armor. She was excited to see Rutee enter, and called, "You're back! It's great to see you."

Rutee smiled and pointed to Stahn. "Nice to see you, too. Oh, Mary, this is Stahn; he's going to be our traveling companion for some time. Stahn, this is Mary. I met her two years ago and she's become my partner. Though some people in the mansion consider her more a bodyguard."

"Well, they're worried," Hugo stated, "They don't know whether or not their Young Miss can handle the road on her own. I may be one of the few who trusts your abilities."

"And I thank you for that trust, Father," Rutee replied as she smiled at him.

Stahn looked over at the young girl with puzzlement. There was a certain softness in her eyes and a gentleness about her face that he hadn't seen while they were traveling together on the road. He wondered if it had anything to do with her being the lady of the house in the absence of her mother. Did she have so much responsibility here that she acted as she did away from the home to get away from it?

Hugo said, "In any case, I think you'd better tell me exactly what is going on. That way, I can best provide support for you if you have to go on a mission."

So Rutee explained everything that had gone on from her first meeting with Stahn to the audience with the king. "He's got to make a decision yet as to whether or not it's safe to send us four alone, but I think the fact that we have half of the Swordians on our side might amount for something. Emilio has yet to return with his patrol report, and will come back with any orders we might receive."

-This is most troubling,- Atwight stated, -If the Eye of Atamoni is revived and used…-

-Then it would probably take all five surviving Swordians and perhaps even that wouldn't be enough to scratch it,- Dymlos finished.

Stahn inquired, "Hey, what is this Eye of Atamoni that is making everyone so worried? All the king would say was that it was a weapon from the ancient war you guys fought in. So, what exactly is the danger we're going to be facing from it?"

He expected a snide remark from Rutee about how he was such a country boy for not knowing. But she too seemed ignorant of the weapon's exact power, and was voicing her concern to Atwight. Stahn felt his theory about a duel personality in the girl was getting stronger as she was not displaying the haughty confidence she'd previously shown at the castle.

However, before either Swordian could answer, a new voice joined the conversation. -The Eye of Atamoni is a gigantic Lens that was used as a power source for the Aetherians' ultimate weapon, Belcrant. But even without Belcrant and the Aeropolis, it contains dangerous magic. Even a normal human with no strong abilities bonding with the Eye in some way could spell disaster.-

Stahn turned around to see a boy in his late teens standing in the doorway. His hair and eyes were extremely similar to Rutee's and he wore a violet dress coat and white trousers with a light purple dress shirt underneath. Blue boots were sheltered with a violet covering and a pink cape was around his shoulders. On his belt, he carried a fancy sword.

"Emilio, Chaltier!" Rutee called, "Good to have you both back home."

"Though we will end up going back out again. The king decided it's best to send us to the temple to check it out. So…is this the guy you brought back?" the boy inquired.

Stahn replied, "My name is Stahn Aileron. I came all the way from…"

But the youth brushed him off. "The rest doesn't matter. Just who you are so I can call you something. My given name is Emilio Katrea, but since most people know me as 'Leon Magnus' outside of this house then that's what you will refer to me as."

-Dang, he's got issues,- Dymlos muttered, -Hey Chal! Does your Master ever smile.-

-Dymlos, it's nice to see you again too. I'm sure Atwight feels much more secure with you on this venture. Please don't mind the Young Master, he just takes time to get used to new people,- the Swordian informed his comrade.

The boy, Leon, stated, "Hopefully this mission won't be long so I don't have to worry about dealing with him. Let's go, everyone." Then, he walked out the way he came in.

Hugo sighed; his son was always like this. "Please…don't take him too seriously. He's been like this for years and nothing either myself or Rutee can do will change him. All of you, just take care of yourselves and one another while you're out there and I know you'll come back safely."

"I won't fail you, Father," Rutee said, "I'll make sure everyone comes back safe and sound."

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

It seemed calm this chapter but watch out! When they're not in their father's presence, Rutee and Leon will have a real sibling battle next chapter. The insults will fly because they always do!


	5. Interlude

**Interlude**

As they walked out of the mansion, Stahn could see Leon looking pensively behind him. But when the boy noticed his three comrades behind him, he quickly turned around and faked a cough. Then, he walked outside. Stahn shrugged; he wondered if he'd every get Rutee's brother. Then, the trio followed the youth into the bustling streets of Darilsheid.

"That was rude, you know," Rutee remarked when they were out of town, "Leon you didn't have to rag on Stahn like that. Sure, he's not the brightest man in the universe but he's still one of us. At least give him a chance to show you that he'll be useful on the mission."

-Ouch! Low blow!- commented Dymlos. Rutee ignored the Swordian's statement and tuned her eyes on her younger brother.

Leon turned around and stated, "I never asked to get saddled with another fool; I prefer working alone to partnering with even my sister. Because the king asked me to, I will put up with this band of jolly misfits until the mission has ended. But I don't have to like either the situation or the people we get stuck with along the way."

Rutee walked up to her brother and quickly turned him so his eyes were staring directly into hers. "You have to deal with other people in life anyway so why not actually treat my friends with more respect. After all, it's not like they're infected with a deadly disease or something."

"What makes you so mad when I say these things?" inquired Leon, "I've been this way for years and you've never had a problem. Oh…I get it! You've got a crush on the blond moron over there!"

"I…do not! We just met," a blushing Rutee yelled back at her brother.

Leon retorted, "Just look at your face, my dear sister. It's obvious that you have some degree of affection for the moron if you get that embarrassed when you deny it. Well, it's not my problem if you want to marry an idiot or not. Though I'm sure Father is thrilled with the idea of you settling down at last. Gonna do it just to please him like you always do?"

Rutee was at the peak of her range for that comment and she glared at Leon. "Don't you dare bring our father into the mess! All he wants is for us to be happy. Oh! I know what your issue is about. You didn't get a chance to see Marian before leaving because she went to pick up some things at the store for supper tonight."

"I could care less!" Leon yelled back as his face began glowing bright red, "Marian and I are not like that. She's just someone I look up to because she's a graceful woman and not a loud mouthed brat like my older sister."

"I see how you stare at her all the time so don't deny it," Rutee spat back.

Not thinking of another retort, Leon stormed off on the way to the temple. But that was just the way Rutee wanted it; she'd made her point that he was being totally rude and had also managed to get the last word in. A confident smile on her face, she began walking behind her brother. She then whispered, "Atwight…it seems Chaltier also thinks you've got a thing for Dymlos."

The Swordian stumbled a little before speaking. -Just drop it, young lady. We haven't seen one another in a thousand years so of course old comrades will have missed each other.-

"I wonder what they say," Mary commented, "I can't hear their voices like Rutee and Leon."

"They just seem to be bantering with one another. Hey, Mary…who is Marian?" inquired Stahn.

Mary replied, "She's a maid who works in the mansion. Supposedly, though I wouldn't have been around here long enough to know, she bears resemblance to Rutee and Leon's late mother. Rutee thinks of her as an older sister figure but it's widely known and whispered about that she causes Leon to blush whenever he sees her. Rutee at least is convinced that he's got a crush on her."

Stahn nodded in response and then the two began walking to catch up with the siblings. Leon still seemed annoyed about Rutee one upping him in the argument earlier while the young girl was still grinning from ear to ear. When she saw them closing the distance, she slowed a little to walk with her friends rather than her silent sibling.

Rutee sighed and looked to Stahn. "I guess I pissed him off more than usual. He's got to stop being so sensitive about issues; no wonder people are suspecting his feelings are deeper than just a master to a servant. Oh well, he deserved it for first being so rude to my guests and then for making unnecessary comments on my love life."

"You two fight often?" inquired Stahn, "It seems sad for siblings to have that much of a rivalry."

"They do. For the past two years since I came to Darilsheid, I've had to listen to endless fights and arguments between both of them," Mary added.

Rutee stated, "It's because he's so difficult to deal with! Neither Father nor myself has ever been able to convince him that he would have a much easier life if he'd just be nice to other people and not act like a total jerk whenever he meets someone new."

Stahn sighed as he looked at her. He thought back to his own sister, Lilith. She was perhaps just as spunky as Rutee and always fought with Stahn's tendencies to oversleep past when she had made the family breakfast. But even though they fought and argued, he knew that Lilith cared for him and he for her. However, Rutee and Leon didn't seem to show they cared for one another at all. The fight was more venomous than a sibling rivalry should be. This type of situation seemed to bring tears to Stahn's eyes as he thought about what the two were losing out on.

Looking back at Stahn, Rutee seemed to be reading his thoughts. "It's no big deal. It's just how he is and I've learned to live with it. We don't always fight, anyway. Sometimes we've been able to get along happily and have a real relationship."

"It's just sad," Stahn whispered, "You have to fight with your own brother and hurt one another."

"Your good heart might be your undoing someday. It may be sad, but sometimes there's no other alternative. I certainly won't allow Emilio's bratty behavior to grate on my pride," Rutee commented as she looked away from the young man.

Stahn thought, 'But you have enough strength to not fight in front of your father…as if you don't want him to know his children don't always get along. As if you don't want him to see how argumentative you can be. You obviously love your father a lot, Rutee. However, is it hard to be a totally different person in front of him than you are in front of us?'

Dymlos sighed as he witnessed the change in Stahn's face. -So, perhaps the boy is partially right and you do have feelings for her. No relationship because you two just met, but something that can develop. Either that or your concern is way beyond that of a normal, sensible person.-

"I just don't like seeing people sad," Stahn told him, "And two siblings who fight like that and can't get along due to personality issues seems really sad to me."

-Just keep telling yourself that. Remember…I was once in your shoes,- Dymlos responded.

Stahn thought about what his companion was saying, and blushed. He was not yet ready for a relationship with anybody; he still had to see the world and fulfill all his dreams. But while he was here, he had to help out those who he called "friends." Somehow, he had to get Leon to see that the cruel words hurt his father and sister. And he had to get Rutee to see that she wasn't helping anybody by hiding her true self away. That way, they could become a complete family.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

The drama is up and we're on our way to the temple. The way I'm planning this out is to write basic outlines of each of the game events, but insert chapters like this to deal with character development and issues between them when I see good ideas that can come off of a previous chapter write out (if I put the short argument between Rutee and Leon in with the temple, I'd have to edit things out from the main plot and not get this much expansion). There are some non-main plot chapters where the characters interact independent of what went on in the game (or reacting to things they know/will do like they did the night before the final battle) however this was the only one that did not get thrown onto the original outline.


	6. Invasion

**Invasion**

After a long time walking, the group finally arrived at the Straylize Temple. However, there were no songs of praise emanating from the main building. Instead, they found crumbling structures and a stench of evil in the air. Stahn felt sick as they entered the halls.

-It's because you have a Swordian,- Dymlos stated, -Once you bond with a non-human sentient being like myself, you become more sensitive to power, be it good or evil.-

-Look up there…Bocchan!- exclaimed Chaltier. Leon shot his head up towards the door to the Tower of Knowledge and saw a huge skull floating in midair. Magic from five small crystals was flowing into it, creating a seal on the door.

Atwight added, -There should be five sealing crystals somewhere in this shrine that we need to destroy. However, each will be guarded by a monster. The type, I do not know because the summoner chooses what creatures he uses as the guardians. Be on your guard, everyone.-

Rutee smirked as she walked off into the eastern hall. "Don't worry about me; nothing can stand in my way. These guys won't know what hit them!"

"Just shut up," Leon told her, "I don't want to have to carry you all the way back to town if you get your fool self hurt or killed. And that goes for the rest of you morons as well!"

"You know, that was a totally rude thing to say to your sister," Stahn commented.

Leon yelled back, "What did I just say? I told everyone to shut up. We're here to check this place out, not have a picnic. Keep on your guards and leave me the hell alone."

Stahn was taken aback at Leon's words. But he walked forward and tried to ignore it as Mary was politely suggesting. She sighed. "He's a stubborn one. He'll get under your skin and say things that are totally uncalled for, but when he's in battle you can see him trying to watch his sister's back. I think those actions speak louder than words. It almost reminds me of my past…"

"Your past?" inquired Stahn, "What about your past."

"The past I can't remember. Rutee found me unconscious in the woods near Janos two years ago. She healed my injuries and helped me to the inn. I woke up unable to remember anything about how I got there or where I came from," Mary told him.

Stahn replied, "That must be so hard on you."

She smiled as she saw Rutee looking back at the two of them. "I think it's her support that's helped me through those days. Besides, every experience I feel is new to me: every touch, every taste, every smell. So I guess it's ok."

Stahn watched as the young woman ran up to join Rutee at the front. All the people he met so far on this adventure had issues in their pasts to deal with. Being the good natured guy that he was, Stahn wanted to help each and every one of them out. However, he didn't quite know where to begin…

S...S

Finally, they destroyed all the crystals and entered the Tower of Knowledge. There, they found Bishop Ayles standing around looking nervous. He informed the team that Lydon, a High Priest, had killed Archbishop Martin and locked them all up in the tower.

"Where is the Eye of Atamoni?" inquired Leon, "We heard it is being stored here."

"That dreadful item!? You want me to show it to you?" inquired the shell-shocked bishop.

Rutee informed him, "The king himself ordered us to come and check on it. Monsters have been increasing around here more than the rest of the land and we fear someone is trying to abuse it. It is a strange coincidence that Lydon staged his coup around the same time that this all happened. Perhaps it was his motive to steal it all along and perhaps not. But at least we have to check on it."

The bishop sighed; there was no convincing these people to see reason. "Very well, follow me. We keep it underground beneath the cathedral. But all I know about it is that the Eye of Atamoni is a very dangerous item. I don't know why anyone would want to steal it unless they knew how to use it and any documents relating to such a weapon would have probably been destroyed long ago to keep someone from attempting to do just that."

With that, he began walking back towards the entrance hall and then down the western corridor. Stahn and the others followed so they wouldn't be left behind. As they walked, a feeling of dread began to build up in the three Swordian Masters' hearts.

After sometime of walking, they arrived at the cathedral. Ayles pushed a lever on the pedestal and prayed, "Please, Atamoni, guide your servants and protect us from the darkness that lies within." Then, the door to a hidden passage was opened.

"It should be beyond here," he told them, "Let's get a move on now."

"He seems more willing to do this once he heard the king was behind our coming. That was a smart thing to mention, Rutee," Mary commented.

The girl replied, "Well, it was only logical. If people won't listen to a group of warriors who nobly save them from the clutches of a trap, then they listen when higher authority is brought in. I mean, if we had gotten permission from the goddess herself then I would have brought that up."

Leon looked at her. "This coming from my not-so-religious older sister."

"Well, it was a statement," Rutee told him, "Just because I rely on myself for survival and rarely if ever pray doesn't mean I don't respect those that are strong believers in it."

Finally, they opened the door to the last room. But the only thing they found was a statue of a young girl. Rutee stared at it a little while before she put her hand on its shoulder. There was a life-force within; it was weak and trapped, but there nonetheless. She deftly pulled Atwight from her sheath, concentrated, and cast the Recover spell on the girl.

Slowly, the stone melted away and turned to flesh. The face of a violet eyed girl with large, round glasses could now be seen, in addition to her two green braids. She looked around with nervousness and shrieked, "Oh my goodness! The Eye of Atamoni is gone. High Priest Lydon, what have you done? This object...it shouldn't be in the hands of a mortal."

"What happened here?" inquired Leon, "And who the hell are you?"

The girl took a deep breath and informed him that her name was Philia Felice, an apprentice who worked under Lydon. When she saw her mentor releasing the monsters, she rushed to the hidden room to protect the Eye of Atamoni; it was the only thing she could think of that he would want to steal if he was sealing everyone in the tower. But when he arrived, he turned her to stone and she didn't see where he went to.

"I'm sorry…he got away because I was weak," she lamented.

Leon said, "We don't have time for your pity party. It looks like we have to report this to the king and then go after Lydon. Hugo should also be cued in on what took place because his extensive contacts might prove useful for us."

Philia immediately tugged on his cape. "Excuse me, but can I go along with you? If I had only stopped Lydon then this wouldn't have happened. This is a failure I must make up for."

"A spy traveling with us?" Leon inquired, "No way!"

"Leave her alone! She wants to help and she probably knows more about the High Priest than any of the rest of us. I want to let her come along," Rutee told him. She could see Stahn and Mary both nodding in compliance; they both saw honesty in her eyes.

Leon stated, "You are all too soft. If she betrays us, it's your fault."

Rutee scoffed at his words; he'd never say anything nice about anyone. "Philia, you can come with us on one condition. You must be prepared to face Lydon in combat if and when the time comes. Because he won't go easy on any of us."

"I'm ready to face this," Philia whispered, "I'm not afraid."

"Fine…do what you like. We'll have to go back right away," Leon muttered.

Rutee told the girl, "Don't mind my brother. He's just always this un-trusting and nasty towards others. Once he gets to know you, he'll at least treat you as a comrade and not a burden."

With that, she followed Leon out of the room. The others walked behind the siblings, ready to face what was ahead. Philia looked back at Ayles and the ruined holding chamber and then ahead at her new comrades. This was going to be a difficult fight, but she knew she could get by.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well, we've gotten through the temple and are heading back to Darilsheid. Next time, they begin their search and I introduce some other characters I left out of the first trip to the mansion (I didn't have any way to tie them in at the time so I decided to wait until we returned). For those of you that don't know, "Bocchan" is what Chal always called Leon in the Japanese version; it was translated to "Young Master" in the English. The word generally is used by servants to refer to a master's son. I just thought it sounded cool.


	7. Searching

**Searching**

"And that's our report," Leon finished, "High Priest Lydon stole the Eye of Atamoni from beneath the temple. We have joined forces with this girl because she knows how we can identify him and perhaps some of his lackeys."

"Very well. I will have the men keep their eyes open for suspicious packages," the king told him.

Rutee stated, "We will then return to Hugo's Mansion and give him our report as well. Afterwards, we'll help look around for clues as to where it might have been taken."

The team left the Audience Hall and headed back to the mansion. On the way, Stahn noticed a suspicious monument outside of the castle. Something about it was both calling to him and pushing him away. He waited so long that Rutee pulled on the back of his scarf to drag him a bit.

Stahn looked back at the fuming girl. "What is…?"

"Nobody knows!" she said, "It's been there for many generations of Seinegaldian Royalty. Now get the lead out so we can get back onto the mission. And…my did I just sound like Leon? That's something I'd hate to happen on a daily basis."

Leon muttered something unintelligible as they continued onwards. Soon, they arrived at the mansion and were greeted by an older gentleman in a lab coat. He had spiked up white hair and eyes that seemed to be stuck squinting permanently.

"Welcome, friends of the Young Master Leon and Young Mistress Rutee," he stated.

Leon replied, "No time for formalities, Rembrant. We just need to give a report to my father before we leave again." Stahn saw Mary sigh; she was obviously hoping to get at least a meal and a few moments of rest under her belt first.

Rembrant seemed just as sad to hear that. "That's too bad; I love entertaining. Master Hugo is in his office, as always. Well, you two take care out there."

"That's Rembrant, our butler," Rutee told Stahn as the man left, "He's been with the family for several years now. A little odd at times, but he's an ok guy."

"You read my mind! I was going to ask you who that was," Stahn exclaimed.

Rutee informed him, "That's because you're just too easy to figure out. I mean, you really don't know much about the world outside of your country village let alone the names and jobs of people you never met. I just saved you some breath since you'd ask it anyway."

Stahn was taken aback a little bit. "Low blow…Rutee. But, thanks."

"You're welcome," she replied, "Now, let's go talk to my father about the situation."

S...S

"I see…so this High Priest stole it. Very well, you should go to look for it as per the king's orders. Something this dangerous…I fear what humans will do if they got their hands on it. But please take care out there; I wouldn't want to lose you two," Hugo said.

Rutee replied, "If we stick together and help one another, there's nothing we can't do. Our friends will help Emilio and I through this and we'll be back before you know it."

Leon looked his sister in the eye and muttered something under his breath. "Yeah, these fools are mostly useful; even the priestess can at least identify who we're supposed to be going after." Stahn saw Rutee look as if she wanted to belt her brother for that comment, but kept it in because she didn't want to upset her father by starting a fight in front of him.

"I trust you all," Hugo stated, "And I ask that you bring my children back to me safely."

"Don't worry. I know they're strong enough for this. And I will watch their backs so nobody can sneak up behind when they're occupied," Stahn assured him, causing Hugo to smile at the young man.

At that moment, they heard the door open and a quiet, feminine voice say, "Excuse me, but I brought you something to eat Master Hugo…oh! Emilio! Rutee! You're both back home." Stahn turned to see a woman in her mid-twenties enter. She had long raven hair and gray-purple eyes. In her hands she held a tray of mini-sandwiches.

Leon looked up at her and blushed. "We were just about to leave again. But thanks for your concern…Marian."

"I take it this is something big," Marian said wistfully, "You might not be home for awhile…"

"Maybe not. But we're going to be ok," the boy replied.

Rutee reminded him, "We are supposed to be heading to the harbor and checking on the situation. After all, the thieves would stand their best chance of getting away if they were doing it by ship. I apologize for this short visit, but we have to complete our mission."

Leon gave her a sour glare as he politely bade Marian goodbye. The team then left the mansion and stepped out into the bright, sun-filled afternoon. Then, Rutee led them to the harbor and towards the ships. Stahn was in awe; he'd never seen such bustle in Lienea.

The young man tuned his ear to hear the sound of seagulls as they flew overhead. But suddenly, he began picking up a conversation between two sailors. Apparently, there was some mysterious statue that had been covered up in a sheet and shipped to someplace called Cavalese.

He immediately tapped Rutee on the shoulder to get her attention. "Hey, Rutee. Where's Cavalese? And do you think this might have something to do with the object we're searching for."

"If it's suspicious," she stated, "Then that's probably it. Let's go tell the king."

So she informed the others about what Stahn had overheard. They agreed that Philia and Mary would stay at the harbor and try to both search for more information and negotiate a ride on a ship. Meanwhile, Stahn, Rutee and Leon would return to inform the king of what was going on.

S...S

"So that's what you've found out. Very well. I'll order a ship right away in case the two young ladies are having a problem; monsters are even increasing out in the ocean," the king told the trio.

Leon stated, "The monsters will be no problem for us. We just have to fight them."

Rutee nodded. "With three Swordians, I'm sure that there won't be too much trouble out there. We'll just have to check in with Baruk once we get to Cavalese. He's sure to have some information for us because he will have gotten it from the lens couriers."

"Whose Baruk?" inquired Stahn, "A friend of yours?"

"He's in charge of the Cavalese region for Oberon Corporation. We've met him a few times," Leon remarked nonchalantly.

Rutee exclaimed, "Let's get to the harbor, then! I don't want to stand around here doing nothing when we could be out kicking ass and taking names!" With a small sigh from the king for her less than formal language, the girl rushed out the door with the two men close behind.

S...S

At the harbor, they found Philia and Mary having trouble getting the ship. To hear the sailors say it, there was a Sea Dragon around and they didn't want to risk it. However, upon hearing it was the king's orders, they let the team on right away. All five of them watched as the ship began leaving the pier and setting out into deep water.

Stahn and Philia were both amazed because neither had ever seen a ship before let alone traveled on one. To Rutee and Leon, it was something they had to do with their father every now and then so it was no big deal. Mary was neutral on the issue; she never remembered traveling on a ship in her life before Rutee found her, but she had gone on one or two voyages as a bodyguard for Rutee and her family.

As the wind began playing with her long hair, Rutee thought about what lay ahead. It was dangerous; she had no doubt about that. However, she wasn't scared for she had her friends with her. As she told her father, they could do anything if they only stuck together and helped one another.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well, you all know what happens next. I realized I'd forgotten to introduce Rembrant once I'd already written the earlier chapter since I'd gotten into the flow of how I wanted to write it so I put him in the scenes at the mansion right here. Also, I purposely put off brining Marian in so Leon would have issues in the other chapter that Rutee could comment on.


	8. The Fourth Blade

**The Fourth Blade**

Rutee was just sitting down to drink a mug of tea with Philia and Mary when the boat stopped short in the middle of the ocean. She was thrown off the bench, saved only by her quick reflexes. Philia landed against the bar counter and Mary was tossed into the opposite wall.

"What in the!?" Rutee exclaimed, "Why in the hell did we just stop short like that?"

"Get out here immediately! It's a monster!" called Leon from the doorway. He and Stahn had been on the deck at the time, and Rutee knew her stupid friend was probably already pointing Dymlos at the creature no matter what it was. She sighed and ran out, followed by the others.

What they saw was a large Sea Dragon. Atwight exclaimed, -We've got to get out of here! Even the five of you put together would be no match for such a creature.-

Philia walked forward and looked the Dragon right in the eye. Her eyes seemed to glaze over both she and the beast focused on one another. Slowly, her mouth began to move. "It's calling to me…telling me to get on."

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Rutee, "This thing is dangerous, it could hurt you…"

"I heard that already. But I trust it. Someone wants me to come see them and I intend to follow," she whispered as she stepped onto the Dragon's back.

Stahn stated, "I can't just let her go alone like that. Philia…I'm coming too."

He followed her as Mary turned her head to Rutee. "Don't worry. I'm sure the girl knows what she's doing. Besides, this sounds like it could be fun." Then she too climbed aboard.

"I don't care anymore," Rutee muttered, "We've got nothing to lose…except our lives. I'm not about to let my friends do something stupid if I'm not there to help protect them." She reached out her hand and Stahn helped pull her up; Rutee began cursing her short height and blushing at the same time.

-Bocchan, what do you want to do?- inquired Chaltier.

Leon informed the captain, "I'm going to go ahead with them. If we're not back in an hour, then I want you to get the hell out of here because we probably will be dead." He too got on the Sea Dragon, and the creature allowed them inside its shell before submerging into the water.

S...S

At the bottom of the sea, the team came upon a city. Some force kept most of the water out so they could breath, but there was still paths blocked by small lakes filling in the lower levels. Philia looked ahead to the north. "Follow me…I can still hear him calling to me."

She began to walk off as Stahn told her to stick with the group. As the team walked through the rooms, they soon found doors that were locked. However, Mary grabbed hold of a pickax and began hacking through the jam between the two halves of the gates. Stahn was amazed at how strong she could be.

"All in a day's work!" Mary exclaimed, "Now, let's find what Philia is looking for!"

They continued down a few ropes into the depths of the city. Along the way, Philia looked a little nervous, but Rutee volunteered to go first in order to show her how it was done. Once she was certain that she'd be ok if she was careful, and Rutee could catch her if she fell, the priestess let herself fall down to the next level. She knew that her friend was willing to help bolster her confidence and aid her in learning how to survive outside of the temple.

"We're almost there…just a little longer," Philia whispered.

A little while afterwards, the team made it to what appeared to be a command center. There, in the center of the room on a pedestal, was a lone broadsword. Philia tentatively stepped forward and approached the weapon. Suddenly, a voice called out, -Well done, Philia Felice. I knew you'd be able to make it this far. Your friends are showing you everything you need to know on this venture.-

The girl was taken aback; she couldn't see anyone else in the room. "Who are you!? Why have you called me here?"

-That voice…- remarked Dymlos, -Is that you, Clemente?-

-Yes, it is me. I sensed the presence of one who could hear my voice and called out to her. Something is definitely amiss or else I still would be slumbering away in this chamber, the voice called.- The other Swordian Masters could now clearly hear it coming from the weapon on the pedestal.

Philia whispered, "Why me? I'm not strong at all."

Clemente chuckled. -You can hear my voice. That's qualification enough to be my master. I'm more about magic than battle anyway so you can still stay back and not be in danger. Besides…I tend to prefer a young, beautiful girl to be my mistress.-

"You dirty old man!" exclaimed Rutee, "How dare you say that to an innocent girl!"

-Rutee! Watch your mouth. He is a Swordian like me,- Atwight remarked.

Dymlos added, -Though he did go a little too far there…just like old Clemente!-

Rutee fumed at how casual they were taking this. "I don't care if it's a sword; it's still a dirty old man on the inside. Philia, think before you take that thing."

"He's willing to help me," Philia stated, "I might need that. Rutee, you're a strong girl. You can't understand how weak I am. I just want to be able to hold my own and not be a burden on the team. I'll accept your offer, Clemente."

-A wise choice. Now, shouldn't you all get back to your ship before it leaves?- Clemente inquired.

S...S

The captain was about to pull anchor and head back to port when suddenly the Sea Dragon reappeared. Off stepped the team and the creature swam away. Leon ordered, "It's all over now so stop your gawking and continue on to Cavalese! We don't have a moment to spare."

At once, all the sailors saluted the young soldier and rushed off to their posts. Soon, the ship was on its way again. The winds picked up and most everyone decided to wait in their cabins.

Rutee stood on the deck, thinking about what was going on around her. Things had been much simpler not too long ago. But now, she was thrust into a quest that could make or break the world. A quest that was filled with countless dangers and new friends.

'It was just so simple, bring the kid in and have him give a report on Draconis' disappearance. Look for how and why monsters were increasing in number. However, it's turned into so much more. I know I can rely on Stahn to help us fight. And Philia does seem like she'd be able to do well in the magic department with Clemente. These people…traveling with them has made me feel more complete than I have in years. I feel almost as complete as I was before the incident changed our lives.'

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well, we're moving right along here. What is the incident that Rutee is referring to? Er, I know where I want to talk about it but you'll have to wait. Feel free to mull it over until then. Anyway, some nice scenes of friendship this chapter. I had Mary use the pickaxe because of the fact that in the manga she breaks through some huge boxes on a Ghost-errrrrrrrrrrrrr, Zombie Ship with her weapon skills. Just because it's fun to cross reference other supplementary materials.


	9. A Way to Go

**A Way to Go**

The ship docked in Cherik, the harbor town in Cavalese. Leon told the team, "Baruk's office is in the northern part of the city. No dawdling because this heat is oppressive and I would like to get inside for at least a few blessed moments!"

He walked off and the others followed. But Stahn was confused; he still didn't understand everything about where they were going. "Rutee…what is the Baruk Fund, anyway?"

"It's a charity," she stated, "Baruk runs it with donations from the goodwill of people around the world and he sends money to people who really need it. I could go into more detail, but it would just go right over your pretty blond head and I don't want to fight with you in this heat."

"Thanks for the comment…." muttered Stahn as they arrived at the office. Downstairs, they found a man in a business suit who tied his brown hair back in a ponytail.

Baruk exclaimed, "Well, if it isn't Leon and Rutee! It's been about half a year since you last came here with Master Hugo. I see you've brought along a small group of friends this time. Good! The more the merrier. So, what is it you need to talk to me about? I know you all too well, Leon. You wouldn't just up and come without an important reason. Your sister, yes but you, no."

Leon glared at Rutee for snickering about the comment. "We'd like to know if anything strange has happened around here lately."

"Well, Ilene sent me a report," Baruk admitted, "Apparently, pirates are attacking our cargo ships."

"Heard anything about the Eye of Atamoni?" Rutee inquired.

Baruk was shocked by those words. He asked her, "Is that some sort of sick joke?"

Leon shook his head. "A High Priest named Lydon stole it from Straylize Temple and it appears as if he is heading this way. There was a statue shipped to Cavalese recently."

"No, I haven't," Baruk admitted, "But I'll do all I can to find out on my end. You should probably ask the people in the shipping industry; they'll know more about that than me. Take whatever you need from my house because if this thing really is in some idiots hands then it could be dangerous."

"We already know that. But thanks for the concern," Stahn said.

Baruk told him, "You, young man, show some great potential. Watch yourself so that you don't die before it can be realized. I'd hate for all your talents to go to waste."

Stahn uttered a confused thanks as the team returned to the harbor. From questioning, the sailors, they learned that there had been a rather large statue delivered recently from Seinegald. Apparently, the person who knew most about what was going on was Jake. He had gone to make reservations at the inn in Cherik.

So the team walked back to the inn to ask about Jake. The girl at the counter mentioned him going to get some supplies at the store and seemed overly suspicious of the group. Stahn was mystified by that; why did he earn such stares from the people here?

In the store, the owner told them that he had gone back to the harbor. Then, he accused the group of stalking Jake and yelled when they didn't want to buy any weapons. Leon decided they should high tail it out of there right away before starting a scene. He began muttering under his breath at how the people in Cavalese were always so unreasonable.

Stahn was still confused. "Why are they like that?"

"What?" inquired Rutee, "Why are who like what?"

"The people here. Why do they seem to hold us in such high contempt? We've never done anything to hurt them," Stahn said.

Rutee stated, "They've been like this for generations upon generations. It's widely believed that this is where the survivors of the Aetherian People gathered after the war. They came to escape the persecution of the Er'thers who had suffered so long under their rule. Now, even a thousand years later, the rift between this country and others has continued to go on."

Stahn looked at her, not noticing the others had left. "That's sad. They're missing out on so much because they cannot trust others."

"I don't like coming here," Rutee admitted, "I always feel as if I'm being stared at. That's why my father doesn't make me come along most of the time when he has to visit the stores here. But once in awhile I do come along because I just want to help out."

"You're lucky to have a father who loves you like that. I don't have any parents. My grandfather raised me and my kid sister, Lilith. She's 17-years-old now and someone you wouldn't want to get on the bad side of. I love her a lot," Stahn replied.

Rutee told him, "It's natural. Even at our worst fighting, I still love my little brother."

Stahn smiled at her, happy that she still could care for her sibling. "That's good to know. The way you fight all the time, I feared you hated one another. I can only hope that you will eventually be able to get along. That he will discover that being mean all the time doesn't help anyone."

"He's got a reason for that," Rutee began, "When we were small…."

"Well, it looks like you two had a pleasant conversation while we were gone. We've found where the Eye of Atamoni is, in any case," Leon called to the duo. Instantly, a deep crimson blush covered both of their faces and they looked away. Rutee began silently cursing her brother for the timing; she hoped that by telling Stahn what was wrong he might understand and thus help Leon out.

Philia added, "They took it to Kavolia to install in the temple there. We've got to stop them!"

Leon nodded. "First, we have to report all this to Baruk. Then, it's starting to get late so we'll just have to crash at his office. Let's get moving."

S...S

"So, Kavolia," Baruk muttered, "Well, you've all got your work cut out for you. I want you to get some rest so you can have a fresh start in the morning. After all, it wouldn't do for you to be too tired and then gobbled up by the monsters before you make it there."

He ordered his maids to take care of the young ones and left to retire into his own room. The servants began setting up pallets on the office floor. Everyone settled in with some warm milk and drifted off to sleep. Soon, Stahn was the only one up; his thoughts swimming inside of his brain and for once preventing him from reaching dreamland.

-I know what it is! You're thinking about Rutee,- Dymlos accused.

Stahn told him, "I am not. We're just friends, nothing more. All I'm happy about is that she and her brother really do care for one another. My troubles sleeping are more to do with how we're going to stop Lydon and recover the Eye of Atamoni."

A low chuckle escaped his Swordian's Core Crystal. -Sure, if you say so. I was once a young man in love myself so I know how you feel.-

"With Atwight?" asked Stahn.

Dymlos replied, -Did I mention anyone by that name? Now go to sleep and make sure you're ready for battle in the morning.-

Stahn knew he wasn't going to answer; he was obviously trying to keep it a secret. So he settled into his covers and laid his head on the pillow. Instantly, his vision began to focus on Rutee's sleeping form. 'I don't know why, but I do feel drawn to you in some way. There's just something going on that I can't explain. Hopefully, we can figure it out by the time this is all over.'

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Lots of sweetness abound in this chapter. I just love this pairing. Well, we'll go to Kavolia's temple in the next chapter. I'll see how much more fluff I can work in as I go along; I have a story outline worked out but I've noticed that once in awhile I deviate from it to add in little things like this.


	10. The Suspicious Priests

**The Suspicious Priests**

The next day, the team started their long hike towards the capital city, Kavolia. But the second they arrived, they heard a scream. A young boy, probably about thirteen, was being harassed by a Sea Slug. Rutee rushed at the creature and shot an Ice Needle off to squish it. The creature let off a cry of anguish as the sharp spears penetrated its skin, killing it.

"I didn't need your help!" exclaimed the boy, "I could have killed it." Then, he ran off.

"Even their kids are brats. Why do you even bother, sister?" inquired Leon.

Rutee told him, "It's the right thing to do. I could never live with myself if something happened to a child and I could prevent it. Now, let's just go to the temple; I never expected or asked for thanks from that kid for what I did."

She walked off and Stahn began thinking. He saw Rutee in a different light after this scene. There was a kindness in her heart as opposed to the brash young woman she usually showed herself to be. This was more like the Rutee that had shown herself at the mansion in front of her father. The duality of her nature both baffled and enticed him.

But there was no time to think of these things. Right now, what mattered was to get to the temple and find out about Lydon. So they walked on over to the center of town and entered the grand temple. Though lacking the splendor of the one in Seinegald, it still was a breathtaking sight.

Two priests were there to greet them. The one in red walked forward. "Welcome to our temple. How may I assist you today?"

"My name is Philia Felice," Philia greeted, "I'm a priestess visiting from Seinegald."

"Oh, you must be on important business to have come all the way here. It is an honor to have a visitor from our base temple," the blue priest stated.

Philia inquired, "Has Lydon visited this temple? We heard he was coming along with the Eye of Atamoni." She bowed politely to her hosts.

The red priest shook his head. "I'm sorry, the High Priest hasn't come here."

"Thank you anyway," Philia replied, "I guess we had the wrong statue then. We'll just have to go look somewhere else. Thank you for your time."

Everyone went outside to think up a new plan. But Philia was troubled. She wondered how the priests had known Lydon's rank from just his name. She put her finger to her left cheek and began thinking of the reasons why.

"It's obvious. They're in cahoots with Lydon. We'll have to sneak in and catch them," Leon said.

Rutee added, "Philia, you should go inside and make up some excuse as to why you have to stay the night. Then, we'll meet you around the side door at around ten so we can sneak in."

She smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll see you then."

Philia went back inside as the others headed to the inn. As Leon got reservations and Mary looked for something to eat, Rutee and Stahn found a quiet place to sit and rest. They quickly shot glances at one another, only to look away and blush.

"So, I've noticed you can be both brash and kind," Stahn began, "It's almost like there are two Rutees when I watch you." He mentally scolded his incredibly stupid statement.

"It's ok, that's how I am," Rutee replied.

Stahn inquired, "Why? Why do you have to be two different people?"

Rutee looked at the ceiling, a softness showing in her eyes. "I told you that I lost my mother when I was about three, right? Well, my father was really broken up about it; they really loved one another. What's worse is that my mom died protecting me and Emilio from monsters. I felt like I owed it to her to help my father through this difficult time. So I began trying to act like the graceful lady she was. However, I'm not my mother; I'm me. I just have to be myself when I'm not in a place to upset Father."

"I don't think your father cares about that," Stahn told her, "He loves you for Rutee, not for your mother's substitute. I'm sure if you only talked to him, he'd understand."

"I just don't know how. And that's enough of this topic; I really don't want to discuss it," she said.

The girl got up and went over to the other side of the room. Dymlos muttered, -She really should be talking about it; this is a troubling situation. It's not healthy to hide your true self.-

Stahn took one glance over at the girl, and smiled a sad smile. "She just needs some time. I'm sure with a little encouragement she will eventually talk to Hugo about her problem. One day, I know they can solve their family issues."

S...S

That night, the team snuck out of the inn and towards the temple. Once they had gone around to the side, Stahn lightly tapped on the door. Taking her cue, Philia let them inside. She explained that the priests had gone into the cathedral for a ritual.

"I know the layout of the temple," she said, "So I'll lead you there."

"Let's get going then," Stahn replied.

They all walked through the grounds until they came to a room much like the one in Seinegald where Ayles had opened the hidden path. As he opened the doorway, Leon muttered, "This is even the same setup. Do they take us for idiots? Maybe Stahn is dumb and Philia is naïve, but the rest of us can at least figure out this much."

Rutee stuck her nose up at her brother's attitude as they walked through the doorway. There, they found a room much like the one where the Eye of Atamoni was originally stored. However, it was just as empty as its Seinegaldian counterpart but without the destruction.

Mary looked around. "Well, if the Eye of Atamoni was here, it's not now."

"Who's there!?" exclaimed a voice as the lights went on, "Why are you trespassing?"

They turned to see a group of priests entering with a high priest in the lead. However, it was not Lydon. Stahn and Leon both drew their swords and instinctively stood in front of the girls; Rutee would later mutter about how men always had to look cool in situations like these.

"So these are the fools who dare go against Master Lydon. And an imposter priestess is among them; very impressive," one man muttered.

Leon stated, "Before you go accusing others of being fakes, then you should reveal your true identities. Because you really aren't acting like priests to me." He had his well trained eye focused on the enemy and Chaltier pointed straight ahead.

The leader exclaimed, "We're perfectly respectable priests! We have sworn our allegiance to Master Lydon's dream. He is creating monsters using Lens to help take over the world and place it under his rule so there will no longer be any war."

Rutee was shocked; Atwight told her that technology should no longer exist. "But how are you getting all the Lens to accomplish such a mad scheme?"

"Simple, dear girl," he stated, "We pirate Oberon's ships. Fitzgald is especially rich in Lens at this time and their cargos are quite loaded. All we need to do is sink them and steal the shipments, and we have enough to do the job. Not to mention the fact that the loss of Lens shipments hurts Seinegald's economy and weakens Fitzgald's exports."

"I won't forgive you! What you're doing to my father…" Rutee yelled as she charged. Before Stahn could stop her, she'd rushed right into the fray. The enemy priests pulled out their short swords to defend themselves, but were no match for her furious strikes. Within the short span of two minutes, they all were dead.

Leon looked up at his sister, seeing the anger in her eyes. He saw how it reflected the love she held for their father. He wondered, could he too feel that way about him someday? Right now he didn't think he could give that much in battle for any one individual. Well…maybe for Marian.

The boy regained his composure and stated, "We know where we're supposed to go next, though. If they're the ones behind the Fitzgald pirate ships, then we might be able to find a clue there. Everyone, let's go to sleep and then we'll head on out for Cherik in the morning to get a ship."

Rutee gave him a mock salute. "Aye, aye, Captain!"

"Shut up," Leon muttered, "I'm not in the mood for this now."

'You never are. But maybe we can get you to laugh on this journey, somehow,' thought Rutee.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Ah, more fluff inserts. It's always the most fun to have some sweet scenes inserted into moments of lull. And Rutee and Leon fighting as usual. But soon, we'll see their actions and how they differ from being angry.


	11. Ambush Plan

**Ambush Plan**

The team soon arrived in Neustadt, the capital of Fitzgald. Though he'd lived in Fitzgald all his life, Stahn had never been to the capital and began taking in all the sights and sounds that they could. However, Leon insisted they head right to Ilene's house so they could plan their ambush against the Lens Pirates.

"Is Ilene in charge of this region?" inquired Stahn, "Since we went to see Baruk about Cavalese, I'd assume…"

"Looks like you catch on quick, for a Country Boy," Rutee teased as she went on ahead. But suddenly, she stopped. There, in the middle of the road, were three children. Two were dressed in fine clothing while the other was wearing something less expensive. To hear the rich snobs tell it, the boy was adopted by a rich mother however he was still a filthy orphan to the two of them.

The girl stated, "Only by being born into this society are you truly a member of it. You'll never be able to be one of us. Why don't you just go back to the lower roads with the other trash?"

Her brother laughed. "He'll walk home by that way anyway. After all, he still thinks like one of those dirty commoners. I just wish someone would get rid of the lot of them; this city is always more gloomy when the poor are infesting it."

"You little brats!" yelled Rutee as she ran up to them, "Stop tormenting him."

"You can't tell us what to do; our father is an important man in this town," the girl retorted.

Rutee informed her, "And mine is important back in Seinegald. So what? That doesn't matter at all. You're treating this kid like trash for something he can't help. My father at least taught me to treat everyone with respect and don't use the fact that you're from money to badger other people."

The boy stuck his tongue out at her. "You haven't heard the last of this!" Then, he and his sister ran off for home, leaving Rutee looking angrily at their retreating forms.

"They act so tough when it's a kid, but an adult against them is frightening," she said, "Are you ok, kid? You should go back home now; brats like that are always out to find someone to torment."

"Thanks miss…I'll go back to my sister and our foster mother," the boy whispered as he ran off.

Stahn remarked, "You know Rutee, you can be really nice when you want to be."

Rutee blushed as she looked at him. "I lost my mother so I know how it feels to be without a parent you loved so dearly; I feel I'm lucky to still have my father. Besides, I was taught better about using rank to determine who you be nice to or not."

"You two lovebirds are behind again!" called Leon, "While you were yakking and yelling at those brats, we went to see Ilene. She's not at home so she probably went to the Oberon Store in town."

Rutee was about to call back to her brother and yell that she and Stahn were not like that, but a strange sensation silenced her. Instead, she followed Leon to where Philia and Mary were waiting, leaning against one of the buildings.

"Let's just go in and get this over with; I want to return to the battlefield soon," Leon muttered as he opened the door to the shop. There, in addition to the counter girl, was a woman in her 30s with flowing lilac hair and blue eyes. She had on a red dress with a fur shawl. Upon seeing the team, she smiled and approached them.

The woman said, "Well, it's good to see you again, Master Leon, Miss Rutee; it's been awhile since you last came to this city with Master Hugo. How have you all been lately?"

Leon went to the front of the group; in doing so he pushed both Stahn and Rutee and made the latter slightly perturbed. "I've heard you've been having trouble with some pirates lately. We've got a plan to deal with them and the necessary manpower to do the job."

"This isn't the place to talk about it," Ilene informed him, "We'll go downstairs." She opened the entrance to the back counter and led the team of five down a small staircase. There, they found themselves in a room with several boxes. Ilene inquired, "So, what plan do you have?"

Leon hushed Rutee before she could say they hadn't come up with a plan yet. He cleared his throat, and began. "We'll board one of your cargo ships and head out as if we're making a run. However, there will not be any lens on board. When the pirates come to attack us, we'll rush at them and commandeer their ships one by one. Then, we'll take the leader prisoner and make him talk."

"It sounds good," Ilene said, "But they're highly organized and know what they're doing."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. Anything that messes with me is in for a rude awakening. Besides, my friends are here so we'll work together and protect one another," Rutee replied with a confident smile; even though Leon hadn't told them his idea before, she felt it would work.

Ilene told them, "Then, I guess it's ok. But please, be careful out there. Remember, if something happens while on my watch, I'm the one who will be disciplined by Master Hugo for letting his children be in danger like that."

Stahn looked up at the woman with a smile to assure her. "I promise I'll protect them."

"Well, you seem like a reliable boy," Ilene stated, "I leave the master's children in your care."

"I'm not a child," muttered both Rutee and Leon in unison. Looking at one another, the two smiled; even though they fought they truly showed they were siblings in moments like these.

Leon cleared his throat and said, "Well then, we'll meet you at the port." Ilene, taking the hint, left to ready her ship for departure.

"So, we meet her at the harbor?" inquired Stahn.

Leon's silent walking up the stairs told him all he needed to know; they would follow the youth, no questions asked. Stahn was waiting for Rutee to make a quip about her brother's refusal to answer the question, but she was surprisingly silent. He worried something was wrong with her.

'She never misses an opportunity,' he thought, 'Unless she's trying to avoid showing her anger to her father. I wonder what she's thinking…'

Unbeknownst to Stahn, her thoughts were straying towards him. 'Why does Leon seem to think we're talking romantically when we have a private conversation? Stahn is my friend, yes, but I'm not ready for romance as of yet. Although…he is really nice. And I can tell he cares for me at least as a really good friend. But is that enough…I don't really understand what love is.'

She continued thinking as they headed for the harbor. There, they found Ilene reassuring her captain that everything would be alright if he just followed the lead of Leon. However, the sailor was having issues with a boy his age being placed in charged. So she told him, "Don't worry about a thing. This is all being done under Hugo's orders; Leon's one of the most reliable swordsmen he could have sent to deal with it, and his subordinates are all quite strong."

"Who are you calling a subordinate?" inquired Rutee, "I'm just as high up there as Leon…"

The captain exclaimed, "P…President Hugo!? Ok, then he's in charge now. Right this way, ladies and gentlemen; I'll make sure you can complete your mission."

After the ship had left port, Mary stated, "Seems like their boss' name can open many a locked door, eh, Rutee?" She nudged her friend, who had been looking over the boat's side lost in thought. Rutee blinked for a minute and focused on Mary once more.

"Oh, sorry. What did you say again, Mary?" Rutee inquired.

"Nevermind," Mary said, "There's obviously something big on your mind. C'mon, you can tell me. Is it about Stahn? You two seem to be spending a lot of time together on this journey."

"It's not like that! We're just friends, nothing more. It's bad enough that my brother is teasing me about things that aren't there and still refuses to admit he likes Marian; since I have that on him, he really is at a disadvantage while teasing me," she replied.

Atwight told her mistress, -You're just as bad as your brother. Trust me, you'll see in time.-

Rutee blushed; why was everyone insisting that she was in love with that idiot Country Boy? First Leon, now Mary and Atwight too. But when she tried to shake her head and drive those thoughts from her head, all Rutee could concentrate on was Stahn's ethereal sapphire eyes.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Ok, Rutee…time for the fun. We get to chase the pirates next chapter! And soon, the fun begins with our favorite couple...


	12. Bounty Raid

**Bounty Raid**

"I'm sick and tired of guard duty!" exclaimed Rutee as she ran into the cabin, "These pirates are taking way too long to come so I can cream the hell out of them."

"You need to calm down and be more patient," Leon advised his sister.

Rutee yelled, "Then you go out there and watch for the pirates! It's the most boring thing in the universe; I have to sit there and look at the sea roll over and over again. Until they come, I'd rather sit down here and enjoy a nice glass of warm milk." To prove her point, she sat down on a stool in front of the bar and placed her order.

Leon looked away from his sister with his nose upturned. "You're useless sometimes, you know that? Fine…Mary you go on the lookout now."

"What do you mean, 'Useless,' Leon!" exclaimed Rutee as Mary left the room, "I can hold my own in battle, I'm the only one who can heal and I'm sure as hell a lot faster than the rest of you. Just because I don't have patience for guard duty doesn't make me a burden on this journey."

"That's why I said, 'Sometimes,' sister dear," Leon muttered as he turned away, in no mood to deal with her attitude at the moment.

Rutee stated, "I just wish they'd get it over with and attack us, already."

Stahn stood up; he couldn't believe she wanted to fight that badly. Sure, Rutee was somewhat rowdy but he never knew she was that eager for battle. Then again, there were things about himself that he'd yet to show any of his new friends. "That's the craziest thing I've heard all day, you know."

"It's our strategy, remember," she reminded him, "They attack, we kick ass, find out information."

"I just thought of something. This strategy could very well backfire. I'm sure those pirates aren't stupid and are on the lookout for traps," Leon replied.

Rutee was about to make a snappy remark about how he should have thought of that sooner, when Mary came running in to announce the arrival of their enemies. The girl instead mocked her brother by saying, "I guess they are stupid after all. Oh well…now we can charge them head on!"

"Don't try me!" Leon exclaimed, "We have more important things to worry about." With that, he ran outside and headed towards where the pirates were boarding the ship. With a single Stone Press spell from Chaltier, he had knocked out the pirates before they'd even left the gangplank. Also, the first of the enemy ships was sunk.

"You're not having all the fun, Maelstrom!" Rutee yelled as she sent torrents of water to break down several of the other enemy ships. They could see the largest one still looming in the distance, coming ever closer as it saw the others sinking.

Stahn rushed out in front of his friends, ready to protect them. Leon stated, "Don't sink the last one. We need to capture the big boss alive."

Rutee looked somewhat indignant; did her brother take her for an idiot. "Why do you think my Swordian has yet to cast another spell? I took care of the minions so they'd be out of our way while we went for their leader. After all, I'm sure they couldn't tell us much anyway."

"You can really be violent when you want to," Stahn commented, "They may have been pirates, but there still were probably humans on that ship."

"Enemies, only. Besides, they messed with my father's company; I hate it when people try to push my family around," Rutee told him as she focused her trained eyes upon the approaching ship. Just in case enemies came out, she had to be ready to strike.

Atwight warned her, -Don't let your emotions control you. It can lead to your downfall in combat.-

The girl nodded. "I know. I just have to give it my all so nobody harms Father."

Despite his more innocent views on battle, Stahn couldn't help but admire her dedication and devotion to her father. Such familial love was something to respect. Rutee would fight to the death to protect those she cared about…be it physically, mentally or a matter of honor. Could he one day fall into that category of those she would fight for with her very life? But he shook his head instantly; this was not the time to be thinking about such things.

Soon, they could see the lead ship come alongside theirs and a gangplank lowered. But nobody was waiting to board them; it seemed the leader wanted the team to come to him. Cautiously, worried about a trap, the team of five crossed the wood and got on the ship. Seeing a doorway towards the lower part of the cabin, they decided to investigate.

There, they saw a maze of rooms, obviously to protect the boss. With their eyes trained to search for enemies, the warriors began looking for his chambers.

S...S

The doors to the final room blew open, spraying chunks of ice from Rutee's spell everywhere. She ran in and pointed Atwight towards the boss; he was a man with dark hair, goggle-like glasses who equipped a pair of claws on his hands. Her brother ran in a split second later, followed by Stahn, Philia and Mary.

-Bocchan!- Chaltier warned, -He looks to be very strong.-

-Ho! I wouldn't worry too much,- Clemente joked.

Dymlos reminded him, -That's because you'll be on the backlines using magic. Chal and I have to run up to be in the fray of battle while Atwight will be balancing herself…that's if Rutee can keep her cool and stop trying to play the hero.-

The girl, forgetting their opponent didn't know what they had, yelled, "Just stuff it, all of you!" She turned towards the enemy leader once more. "You'll pay for what you've been doing! Stealing the lens from Oberon's shipments to create monsters…don't you know how many lives you're affecting?"

"And I should care, why?" inquired the man, "All of this is for Master Lydon's supreme vision. No sacrifice is too small to complete that."

"Please…wait. Batista, why are you doing this?" Philia inquired.

The man exclaimed, "Philia! It's a surprise to see you. From what I head, you were turned to stone when you went against Master Lydon and tried to stop him from acquiring the Eye of Atamoni."

Philia's eyes were focused on him; pleading him to stand down. "I know we're old friends…but I will not hesitate to fight if necessary. So please, stop this. Tell us where Lydon went and help us reclaim the Eye of Atamoni."

"Not a chance," Batista yelled, "I swore allegiance to Lydon and you won't change my mind!"

With that, he rushed for Philia, hoping to knock her out of commission. However, Rutee and Leon both dove for him at the same time, knocking him back.

"Let's do it, brother! Snipe Air!" Rutee called out.

"Kuushuuken!" Leon screamed.

Both siblings rushed towards Batista from opposite directions, their swords towards the ground. The force of their movements drove them skyward the second the blades made contact with the enemy's body. Dropping down towards the ground again, they noticed Batista had fallen unconscious.

Stahn asked, "Is he dead?"

Rutee, being the healer, walked over to check on him. She held his wrist in her hand to feel for a pulse. "He'll survive; I'll see to that. Since this guy's obviously higher up in Lydon's army than the small fries from Cavalese, he might be able to provide the information we need."

"Tie him up and confiscate his weapons," ordered Leon, "Then Rutee can administer healing."

They did just that and took him back to their own ship. With a final Stone Press, Leon sent the last pirate ship towards the depths of the ocean. Informing the captain of their victory, the team set sail once more to return to Neustadt, where they'd be able to interrogate their prisoner.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Ahhhhhhhhhh…the joys of sibling togetherness. Anyway, I wanted to sink the ships with magic because it would have been way too redundant to write about all of them since they were minor enemies. So I had Rutee and Leon get rid of them in a fell swoop. Then, a nice scene of the two fighting Batista together. Philia will do more during the second Batista fight later on but for now she's still shocked at seeing him. Anyway, next time you all know what happens…I've got big plans for this one.


	13. Building Feelings

**Building Feelings**

"Now that we're settled in," Leon began, "I'll ask you where Lydon has gone!"

They were in one of Ilene's bedrooms, the team and the manager blocking the weakened Batista's way to the door. His weapons were confiscated and Rutee was planning on seeing if she could sell them; she didn't want to know what would happen when the spending money her father had given her for the journey ran out, so they were relying on anything they could get. Philia gave her old friend a pleading look, hoping he'd come clean and confess.

"Hah! I won't tell anything to a bunch of brats like you!" Batista taunted.

Leon reached into his backpack and pulled out what appeared to be a tiara or circlet of some kind. Then, the boy put it on Batista's forehead. He stated, "I tried to be reasonable and do this without violence, but you leave me no choice; I'm just happy to have had the foresight to have brought this along. If you will not give me an answer straight out, then I'll resort to drastic measures."

When Batista stayed silent, Leon activated the device with a remote. Suddenly, electrical pulses streamed from the tiara and into his body. Batista was reeling in pain, but still refusing to cooperate.

Rutee noticed the stunned looks on Stahn and Philia; obviously, the two had never seen an interrogation before let alone one done by her brother. "That's a device developed for the military to interrogate prisoners; a modified variant of the Oberon Corporation's E Bullet. Most will crack under the pain and tell what the soldiers want, but he's a tough customer. With Leon controlling it...he'd better crack if he wants to survive very long."

"But…" complained Philia, "It's just too cruel to do that to another human being."

"I agree; that's why I never take part in interrogations, I hate to even look at it. Mary! Let's go take a nap because Leon will be here for some time it looks like," Rutee told her partner. The two left the room, but something told Rutee to hang back for a moment.

Listening at the door, the girl heard Ilene asking Stahn to go out on a date with her. Rutee started to snigger at the older woman looking at younger men, but was shocked when he actually said yes; apparently, Ilene claimed to be joking about the "date" part and just wanted to tour the town with him. Dragging Mary out of the way of being seen, she waited for them to go downstairs before following.

Mary inquired, "Weren't we going to take a nap? I'm sort of tired from our ordeal."

"Not when Stahn is going out with that older woman! Honestly, what does he see in her? It can't be because she's rich or else he'd have fallen for me a long time ago and give me more attention than I wanted. And how can her aging face compete with my youth and beauty."

"I thought Miss Ilene was only in her 30s," Mary replied, only to be dragged out the door; there was no use arguing when Rutee got this way.

She let go of her friend around the park area, only to have Mary run off to go get a Softy Kreem. Rutee overheard Ilene telling Stahn, "I was only able to make the move from Seinegald to Fitzgald with the comfort of the cherry trees. No matter where you live, if they're there they'll bloom just the same."

"They're pretty," said Stahn, "Maybe I should see if we can plant some in Lienea."

"It would be nice," commented Ilene as the two moved on towards the oceanfront.

Rutee hid behind a pole and watched the two looking out over the sea. She didn't know why she had to follow them like this; something inside of her said to keep the young man close. Her heart was pounding and feeling like it was being stabbed by a thousand daggers. What was this emotion? Why did she have it? The girl didn't know, and hoped to find out.

Atwight stated, -You like him. I told you that earlier and you denied it all the way. Right now, he's showing attention to another woman and you feel jealous. It's common. In fact, when I was in the army there was this one young commander whom everyone was just wild over. Well, a few of the people I knew were drop dead gorgeous and had fangirls both in and out of the military, but this young man also had someone who loved him truly. Of course, she was always mad when she saw him doing something nice for other women; she thought it was one of the crazy women springing a trap. It made her think and behave rather irrationally at times, despite her being a calm and collected person.-

Rutee sighed; that was not what her problem was. "I don't think your situation equals mine in any way. I mean, I'm sure he was really a handsome and intelligent guy, not an idiot like Stahn. Then again, all I know you two as are Swordians so I can't ever see how beautiful you were or what a looker Dymlos must have been."

-I…I didn't say it was Dymlos,- Atwight stuttered, -Where did you get that idea?-

"You're obvious about it," Rutee commented.

The Swordian said, -Here's a piece of news, my dear. You are as well. Why not just tell him how you feel because then he'll see that things like this hurt you; if he thinks he's on the market then he'll accept offers for even a semi-date but if he thinks he's got a chance with you he looks like he'll go for it. It worked for the woman in my story.-

Rutee looked up to see the two walking onwards and followed. 'Even if it did work for Atwight, I doubt it would for me. First off, I'm not in love with Stahn so I'd just get all the attention I never wanted. Second, it would surely cause Leon to bother me more on it. And third…he doesn't like me; he seems to prefer quiet girls to loud, rambunctious women like me.'

She continued to walk behind Stahn and Ilene until they went into the arena. There was no way a romantic moment could develop in a place filled with sweat soaked barbarians and bloody carcasses. So following them wouldn't equal anything except her getting a chance to see men acting like pigs. The girl decided to just go home and take a nice bath…

S...S

"Any man who hides behind a woman is a sissy!" exclaimed the champion, "You're a weak boy!"

"Am not! I'm just here to have a tour of the arena," Stahn tried to reason.

Bruiser Khang, the longest reigning champion in the arena's history, began to laugh. He told Stahn, "Well, you're still hiding behind her. Women shouldn't even be in such a sacred arena; this is for men to test their valor alone!"

Stahn, being the gentleman he was, brandished Dymlos. "Take…that…back! I've seen women who are probably twice as strong as you!" With that he charged, only to be knocked back into the wall. Ilene ran to him and helped the young man to one of the beds in the waiting room.

"Are you ok?" she asked, "Thanks for defending my honor like that. Men should treat women better than what that pig. He's said to have interest in nice, docile women but the only ones who would ever approach him are female warriors."

"I'll be fine. Let's go back home," Stahn said as he got up. But his balance wasn't quite back yet so Ilene had to support him.

When they got close to the mansion and Rutee saw it out the window, she ran back into her bedroom. There, she slammed the door, startling Leon in the next room, and started sobbing. Why was it that Stahn hung on the arms of that older woman, but had never so much as held Rutee's hand?

S...S

Leon continued the interrogation until Stahn and the others got back. A split second before both the boy and priestess ran in to see what was going on, Batista fainted. Leon told them, "He's a tough one, alright. But I know I'll crack him eventually. We'd best let him rest for today because he can't even communicate with me while he's out cold."

-Bocchan, what else can we do to find out where the enemy is?-

The boy thought for a moment. He'd have to do something much craftier if he even wanted to think about getting information from Batista; the guy was probably trained in counter-intelligence or something of the like. Then he remembered…the other function of those tiaras. A smirk formed upon his face. 'It looks like I'll have to resort to Plan B. Hope these idiots can actually keep up with it because I'm sadly going to need all of their help.'

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Couldn't forget about those lovely tiaras, even though Stahn and the others aren't wearing them. Anyway, next time we'll start heading for Aquaveil and see some scenes relating to everything. Fluff if I can find a place for it because there's never enough fluff in a fanfic written by me!


	14. Chase

**Chase**

Stahn was surprised when he woke up early the next morning. For once, it was under his own power; there was no Rutee, Leon or Lilith hanging over him with either slaps or a ladle and frying pan. He figured that either something terrible was going to happen or this was Heaven's way of rewarding him for his patience in putting up with all the abusive wake up calls over the years.

"Good morning, Philia," he said when he walked into the kitchen, "What are you up to, today?"

"I'm taking some food to Batista; if Leon continues like this he's not going to last long," the priestess admitted. She indicated the tray with a bowl of cereal, an apple and a glass of milk lying on top of it. Philia tried to pick it up and balance it, but was having difficulty.

Stahn took it from her and stated, "Here, let me take care of that for you."

She thanked him and they walked up the stairs and to Batista's room. If Stahn was actually thinking, he would have found it odd that the door was unlocked. However, when they got inside, they found it totally empty; Batista had escaped!

Stahn raced out of the room. "Hey! Everyone get up; it's an emergency!"

"What!?" Rutee exclaimed as she ran in with Mary, "First off, it must be big if you're up before me. And second, what in the world could actually have caused you to wake up early?"

"I don't think that's the issue…." Mary replied.

Stahn told them, "It's much bigger than that. Batista has escaped. We came to bring him some breakfast so he can survive Leon's interrogation tactics, at least until he gives us the information, and found out that he was not in the room."

Philia picked that moment to come out and see her friends. "The door was unlocked as well; it wasn't broken down. Nor is the lock picked; it's still there."

Rutee saw the priestess standing close to Stahn and felt a similar sensation to the one that she'd had when he was out with Ilene. Somehow, she knew that he preferred quiet women like Philia and Ilene to someone like her. It almost made her heart want to break in two. At that moment, she felt her own anger over this encounter begin to cloud her judgment.

"Philia!" she exclaimed, "You didn't let him out because of your past relationship at the temple?"

"No! Why would I do that, Rutee? I have no reason to help Lydon or the people who work for him other than humanitarian aid once we're done fighting that person and they're either reformed or a prisoner," the young priestess replied.

Stahn yelled, "Rutee, you have no proof of such a thing!"

His words stung; he was taking her side over Rutee's because he liked her better. "Well, I can see that Philia is your favorite here. But we need to find out what happened to the Eye of Atamoni and can't let our personal feelings be involved."

-Just like I said yesterday,- Atwight commented, -Completely irrational behavior….-

-Yup, that so reminds me of a time long ago with a totally different woman involved,- Dymlos added. Rutee wanted to smack the both of them; however they had no human form to hit.

At that moment, they heard Leon yell, "What's this racket so early in the morning? And even the idiot is up. Is this supposed to be your reaction to that? Or are you screaming bloody murder over a jealous reaction to something, my dear sister?"

The girl turned around to see her younger brother looking smug and confident. She gave him a glare for his comments. "One, I am not jealous over this moron in any shape or form. And two, and much more importantly, Batista escaped and…."

"Oh, that," Leon commented, "I let him go on purpose."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" exclaimed Rutee as she jumped her brother. The girl gripped firmly onto the front of his dress jacket, fire radiating in her eyes.

Chaltier told her, -Calm down! Bocchan obviously has a plan.-

Stunned by the thought that this was all for some harebrained scheme rather than utter stupidity, Rutee loosened her grip and Leon was able to pry her off. "If you'd actually paid attention in the briefings, you'd have remembered what the other function of the tiaras is. They can act as homing beacons to track a criminal who might slip through our grasp. Meaning…we can now find where Lydon is."

Rutee looked embarrassed as her brother walked downstairs; she really hadn't paid attention because the whole thing was boring. And now, because of her strange emotions and the lack of knowledge, she had just made a total fool of herself.

"I'm sorry, Philia," she stated, "I jumped to conclusions."

"It's ok. Just as long as you know that I would never do something like that," Philia replied as she gave Rutee a winning smile. However, it only seemed to bring her mood down; how could she compete against someone who forgave and cared so easily?

Rutee went downstairs and found her brother; he had just learned that Ilene was at the harbor and seemed to want a ship. The boy inquired, "So, is it Philia or Ilene? Which one are you angry at for their affections for Stahn?"

She turned around, a blush covering her face. "I'm angrier at me for making a fool of myself in front of the others. And I'm not…."

"You're so obvious, my dear sister," Leon informed her, "I think you should talk to Stahn about how you really feel. Maybe having someone to love will do you a world of good; I know the reasons you have to pretend when you're back home."

"You know…when you're this nice, you're scary. Ok, I'll talk to him. But only once you talk to Marian about your feelings for her," Rutee replied.

Leon exclaimed, "No fair! By the time I see Marian again, Stahn will already be heading home."

Before Rutee could counter this statement, the siblings heard the others coming downstairs. They immediately attempted to forget that they had revealed their innermost desires to the other, as well as the fact that they themselves had those crushes in the first place. After informing Stahn, Philia and Mary that they were heading to the harbor, Leon walked out the door; his blush still on his face.

Mary looked at her best friend curiously. "Rutee…why is your face all red?"

"Never mind that," the girl stated, "Let's just go."

S...S

"So Batista escaped. He must have taken the transport that was missing from the harbor," Ilene said. She was standing before her personal ship, inspecting it to see if it had been damaged in any way by their escaped prisoner.

Leon told her, "I have every reason to believe he's gone to Aquaveil. Can you take us?"

The statement stunned Ilene. "Leon! You know that country has been practically at war with Seinegald since the day they declared their independence. You'd be in great danger."

"I know," he replied, "But the world will be in greater danger if we don't do something. Batista is working with a traitorous high priest named Lydon who stole the Eye of Atamoni. If that weapon is in the hands of our greatest enemy, then things could get ugly real fast. Your ship is registered in Fitzgald so you should have no problems getting close enough to drop us off."

"But I won't be able to take you back; I have to return here," Ilene informed him.

Rutee said, "We just need to go. I'm sure our resourceful team can find some other way to get back. Hell, if we need to we could always just steal a ship."

Ilene nodded. "Alright, get on board. Just…please be careful."

"We will," Stahn stated, "And we won't return until peace has been won back to the world."

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Heh, you can always rely on a fun fight between Rutee and Leon to brighten the mood. They're one of my favorite sibling duos of all time. Anyway, next time should be the Tidal Caves and such, and I will start learning Sacred Skills as they come. We're really moving along here…and I've got to remember to bring all of this to the printer!


	15. Beast

**Beast**

"Wow! We thought ships couldn't get through from Moreau or Terazzi!" exclaimed a woman as the team entered the town of Sheeden, "Partly cuz of the increased monsters and partly because of the new laws. King Tiberius seems to have an agenda and Lord Zino of Moreau was overthrown by some creep named Batista."

Before Stahn could ask the woman how to get to the other towns, Rutee pulled him away by his scarf. She explained that each city in Aquaveil was on another island altogether and if they indicated they were not from either of the other islands there could be trouble.

"We need a ship. Let's go to the port," said Leon.

S...S

The sailor yelled, "Are you insane!? I can't go out to sea with monsters like this. Besides, Moreau is quite rocky and hard to navigate, even in normal conditions."

Rutee had just about had it and would have slugged the cowardly sailor, had her brother not politely thanked him for the trouble. She took her anger out by giving Leon a swift hit to the back of the head. "We needed to convince him! Why are all the men we come across such big babies? And this time we can't just go to the king and ask him for help; their king seems to be on another island."

"Ouch! Don't you hit me again you brat! The king shouldn't even be on another island; Sheeden was the capital last time I heard," Leon yelled back, "But it seems to have changed."

"That's because of Tiberius' ambitions. I believe Zino's death is connected to that. You should head to the caves south of town; they contain a passage to Moreau," an elderly man whispered.

Leon inquired, "And we should trust you, because…?"

He looked at the boy with a sweet smile. "So cynical for one so young. I used to work for Master Arthur Sheeden. His son and I would explore the caves for fun and charted out the whole route. Here's a map; use it if you're interested…"

"We have no other leads," Philia said, "I think it's a good idea."

"You're too naïve, you know that. What if he's one of Lydon's goons?" Leon asked.

Mary exclaimed, "Better than staying around doing nothing! We'll beat them if they come for us so let's go!" With that, the rest of the team ran off, leaving Leon behind. He huffed a little, but realized he had to go with them if he wanted to succeed.

S...S

Stahn was holding the map for a better look while Rutee read it over his shoulder; she didn't trust him for one second with directions. He pointed to one spot in particular and read the markings made by the old man. "It says, 'Sacred Monument' or something like that. I want to check it out!"

"We have to get going," Leon reminded, "Every second wasted is…."

"Oh, don't be an old man, Emilio! We'll see what it is!" exclaimed Rutee as she followed Stahn.

Leon muttered, "The two of them are going to be the death of me one of these days. I knew they were just made for each other. How come Chaltier is the only one who has sense in this entire group?" But he followed them just the same and soon they arrived at a stone monument similar to the one they'd seen in front of Darilsheid Castle.

Stahn examined it and suddenly felt a jolt of electricity surging through his body. No…not electricity…fire. It felt so similar to Dymlos' aura for whatever reason and it called to him as the new master of the Swordian.

He traced his hands along the monument, feeling the lettering carved within. "Fireball…Spin Slash…Spin Flare…a Sacred Skill!" Suddenly, the monument burst into pieces and a book appeared in its place. The tome settled in Stahn's hands and suddenly disappeared. But he felt the knowledge contained within settling itself within his brain and showing him the way to use the skill.

"Sacred Skill!?" exclaimed Leon, "These stupid monuments are for a Sacred Skill! Legendary abilities only useable by Master Swordsmen of old. But why have I been unable to read the one that's right in front of our castle or in the forest by the temple?"

-The skills contain Fire's essence so only one in tune with Fire can use them,- explained Dymlos.

Atwight added, -He still needs to be equipped with Dymlos to use the skill as well.-

Leon turned his head away. "Well, not that it matters. If he can make use of the ability then it at least helps our cause. If not, I'll stand to wonder why you put up with that idiot, Dymlos."

"Why don't we just stop fighting," Philia requested, "And go find the exit."

That would be a good idea; we need to stop Batista quickly, Clemente added.

Leon told them, "Then we will have no more stupid side trips…got it!"

Rutee put her hands on her hips and began mocking her brother. "Whatever, I don't care."

"Was that supposed to insult me?" he asked, "Because…nevermind. That's the reaction you want me to give. I'm just going." He then walked off back in the direction of the exit.

S...S

The team walked in silence until they saw the doorway. Standing in it was a large beastly creature, a giant Orgus. Leon had read up on their kind before; Orguses always lived in large colonies which were ruled by the queen.

"They're weak to fire! Stahn, use your new skill!" ordered Leon.

Stahn suddenly realized the monster was heading straight for Rutee. She was thrusting forward with Atwight, wounding the enemy, but didn't realize it was backing her into a corner until she hit the wall. By the way its body towered over hers, she couldn't get back around. He could see Philia readying a Fireball and Mary charging with her sword drawn, but it did little to faze the Orgus Queen. The monster struck out at Rutee, a loud scream emitting from her body as it knocked her against the wall and she lost consciousness.

Fear arose from somewhere deep in his heart as he saw her being pounded on. Stahn could feel the memories of his journey filling his brain: every time he laughed with her, when they would playfully argue, when she shared pieces of herself that he was sure most people never got to see. Suddenly, he jumped into the air and felt flames begin to cover his body as he pointed Dymlos downwards. The youth screamed, "Hou'ou Tenkuu!"

His fiery form knocked the Orgus Queen for a loop and across the room. At that moment, Leon ran forward and began furiously striking the monster, angry at it for hurting his big sister. But Stahn did not notice this, nor did he see when it finally went down. Instead, he noticed Rutee's battered body which he held in his arms; if necessary, he planned to bring her to town.

Suddenly, he heard her begin to moan and her eyes fluttered open. Upon seeing where she was, the young girl began to blush. "Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…thanks…Stahn."

"You're welcome," he said, "I'm just glad to see you're ok. Do you need me to patch you up?"

"I'll just cast a healing spell and be good as new soon. But thanks for offering," Rutee replied as Mary handed Atwight back to her. A Cure spell later and the girl was back on her feet and walking to where her brother waited by the cavern's exit.

He told her, "Don't do that again, you moron! I told you I don't want to carry your body back to town if you get your fool self hurt. Watch more closely next time!"

She smirked at him; he'd never say he was worried with all these people around. "Well then, next time you warn me if I'm backing myself into a wall. After all, I don't have eyes in the rear of my head so I can only see what's in front of me."

'No matter what Leon says,' thought Stahn, 'I can see he cares for her. When the Orgus Queen hurt Rutee, I saw the anger in his eyes at that monster for wounding his beloved sister. He's just a proud kid and one day soon I hope he will understand that we're not going to belittle him for showing a little kindness.'

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Brother and sister love is so beautiful. I wanted to have the scene with the Orgus Queen to show A) how Leon really reacts when he sees his sister in trouble and B) just to see how Stahn feels for her. He doesn't realize it nor does she, but they're in love with one another. Slowly but surely they need to build up to where they'll end up after the game.


	16. Overthrow

**Overthrow**

Moreau was a mess. Soldiers were all over the streets in a declaration of martial law following the death of Zino and Batista's ascension. Even going to the bar to look for help did little good, because customers were scared away due to the drunken guards. Rutee and Leon both wondered how effective they could be if they weren't sober.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey! Cutie!" called one of the soldiers to Rutee, "Come on over here and pour me a drink. Then we can go back to my room for a little fun…"

He drunkenly sauntered over to the group and grabbed the girl's arm. She dared not move, fearing an all out riot if she fought a soldier; that was the last thing either she or the others needed. His fingers began slowly walking up her arm and then down towards her breasts.

"You…hic…really pretty. And they're so soft. But you're wearing altogether too much," the soldier slurred as he reached for the front of her shirt in an attempt to pull it off.

Stahn rushed at the soldier and yelled, "You bastard! Leave her alone!" He then body slammed the idiot and knocked him across the room towards the bar.

Leon walked up and stabbed the pervert with Chaltier. "Nobody does that to my sister and gets away with it. I can't stand men who use women as playthings."

"Hey!" called another soldier, "You'll pay for killing one of our men." They all drew their weapons and advanced on the warriors. Stahn looked behind them to see the exit was clear, and the team began to make a run for it.

"Looks like we made it," Philia stated as they hid in an alley and the soldiers ran right past without looking. She was breathing hard, not used to running like that, and had to lean on Mary for support.

Atwight inquired, -Are you ok, Rutee? I've never seen you wait that long to punch a man out for attempting to do something like that to you?-

She gave her friend a smile of relaxation. "I'm fine. I just didn't want to start a fight and get the soldiers to attack us. But when he started to do something that extreme, then there was no option left. Thanks guys…though I could have done that myself, you know."

"Just like my sister," commented Leon, "Mixing gratitude with her own pride."

-The question is, how do we get away now, Bocchan?- inquired Chaltier.

Clemente said, -If there weren't so many innocents around, I could just blast all the soldiers with a spell. But I don't want to kill those not involved or burn their houses down around them. Looks like we'll just have to hide until the storm passes.-

Stahn looked at each of his friends, all as clueless as he. "The question is…how long is that?"

"There they are!" a voice yelled, "Don't let those assassins get away!"

"Let's make a break for it," Stahn ordered as he began running towards the pier. If there was a boat, any small boat, they could probably use it as means of getting away. At least, they could hide in one of the basements for a little while after they were sure to be out of the sights of soldiers; it wouldn't do for the residents of the house to get involved.

But as they were approaching the area, they saw a blond man with a poofy feathered hat, red robes and holding a mandolin in his arms as if it were an infant. He told the team, "Just wait down there while I take care of these jokers for ya!"

With no other option, they hid down on the lower level while the man stayed upstairs. They saw a small boat tied up, but decided against taking it unless their rescuer ran out of his own options; it was better to keep some plan in reserve. Rutee noticed that Stahn had positioned himself really close to her, and began blushing.

They heard the footsteps of the soldiers stop in front of their mysterious savior. "Halt! We're searching for a group of assassins who attacked a guard."

"I'm just a wanderer," the man told them, "A bard by trade. Why not stay and listen to some of my amazing songs." He sat down and began playing the mandolin, leading to the guards believing he was nuts. They walked away and the man stopped his music and went down to see the others.

"Thanks for the save; we owe you one," Stahn told him.

The man inquired, "Why were they chasing you, anyway? Said something about an assassin who took out a guard, but you don't look like criminals. Lesse, this one's a priestess from the Straylize Temple, the twins seem to be Seinegaldian soldiers in common gear and the other cutie and you seem to be warriors as well. You don't seem to have a reason for attacking those soldiers."

Leon looked indignant. "She's not my twin; I'm two years younger than her."

"But she is your sister?" the man asked, "I take it those freaks were hitting on her."

"The guy tried to rip her shirt off in public and we couldn't stand to see him treating a girl like she was just some plaything for a guy; Rutee's worth much more than that," Stahn commented. At his words, the young woman began blushing; did he really think of her as something special?

The man said, "Well then, I would like to ask for your help in return for saving you. You wouldn't have come here for no reason whatsoever, and I would like to know if it has to do with Batista in any way. My best friend's been locked up by him and I want to help lead a rescue effort. But I can't do it alone and all of you seem pretty strong.

Stahn nodded his head. "Yes, we came here to stop Batista and find his boss, Lydon. If you need our help, I'd gladly lend you my power to save your friend."

"Don't go making decisions on your own!" ordered Leon, "How can we trust him?"

"I agree. People sometimes do things like that just so they can use you in the future to further their own gains. You've got to think things through first," Rutee added.

Stahn told them, "We need as much help as we can get. Besides, if we all have the same goal, then it would be better to go as a group. That way, we can help one another and make sure the job gets done faster. That sounds sensible, doesn't it?"

Leon turned away and flipped a long strand of his hair with his second finger. "Fine…do what you want. Not like reason ever works with a moron like you."

"Then we're a team," the man said, "My name is Karyl Sheeden, the third son of the Sheeden household. The friend that's been captured is the rightful lord of Moreau, Fayte Moreau. And your names would be…?"

"I'm Stahn Aileron. The siblings are Rutee and Emilio Katrea, but he prefers to be called Leon. Philia Felice is the name of the priestess and Mary Argent is the young swordswoman," he informed their newest ally.

Karyl got into the boat and beckoned the others to follow. He explained, "If we go in the front then they'll see us and get suspicious. However, we can sneak in through the side if we sail up to it and I grapple onto the balcony. Just you watch, it'll work."

He began to steer the boat towards their destination. Once they arrived, Karyl tied the one end of the hook on the boat's front and tossed the other towards the terrace above. The team began climbing up the hook one by one, until the very last member of the group was entering the doorway to their enemy's fortress.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well, another chapter done and we're moving forward. I changed the reasoning behind the guards' chase just for some development with the guys and to watch Stahn make a wonderful statement on how special Rutee is. Just cuz it's sweet and romantic.


	17. Sanctuary

**Sanctuary**

"Leianna!" called Karyl, "Are you ok in there?" He opened the door to find a scared young woman with bright red hare and pale green eyes. She turned her head at the sound of his voice and noticed the team standing in the entrance to her hiding place.

"Karyl! I'm so relieved. You must rescue Fayte from that horrible monster," she exclaimed.

Karyl informed her, "I've brought some help with me and we're going to thrash that Batista creep real good. Everyone, I'd like you to meet the wife of the next Lord of Moreau, Leianna. We'll have to skip the formal introductions though; I want to get that guy as soon as possible."

She smiled at them. "Thank you, all of you. Be warned, the interior of the castle has been drastically changed to suit their needs. I've compiled a list of the keys needed to get through the various traps and puzzles put in your way."

"This should help," Leon said as he took the list from her, "Well, let's get going."

S...S

"I can't believe we had to go through all that trouble to get a stupid valve!" yelled Rutee.

Most of the traps Leianna had marked on her list involved flooding the room after making bridges with large crates. However, the release valve in one of the levels had been missing and they had to look for where it was hidden. Along the way, the team had discovered a door that could only be opened by organ playing. Karyl, as the musician, had volunteered to stay behind but since Leon didn't trust him they were forced to leave the perpetually angry teenager behind.

Atwight said, -You complain when he's here that he isn't being considerate or nice to your friends, then you complain when he's gone. Rutee, please make up your mind whether or not you want to have your brother as your partner in the future.-

She sighed. "I know we fight, but I don't like leaving him alone in a place like this. Sure, Leon's good in battle but what if he's surrounded and has to protect Karyl and the organ? I don't want to return to find my brother's been beaten to a pulp."

"You won't," Stahn told her, "I know Leon'll be ok." He patted her on the back, causing Dymlos and Clemente to begin snickering and Rutee to blush.

They walked in silence the rest of the way back until they joined a relieved Leon; he was getting bored waiting around because Karyl hadn't tried anything like he suspected. With the valve in hand, the bard stopped playing so he could help them find the way to the throne room.

S...S

"Well, it looks like you finally found me. I knew you punks were resourceful," stated Batista as the team cornered him. He had acquired a new set of claws that he now brandished in their faces.

Karyl inquired, "Where's Fayte? I know you've got him locked up."

Batista eyed the young man over; he figured the youth had joined up with this team in town. "I have the key to his cell right here…but I'll never give it to you. After you're gone, then I can finally get rid of that little rat."

"Please…stop," begged Philia, "This is meaningless! There is no reason to fight if you help us."

"Hah! You're still too naïve, Philia. I'll take great pleasure in showing you that there's no such thing as kindness left in this horrible world!" yelled their adversary. He charged the priestess, intending to impale her on his claws.

But to Batista's surprise, Philia brought Clemente up in a block and his claws were caught on the blade. Before he could figure out how to counter it, the girl screamed, "Thunder Blade!" A ball of electrical energy began flashing in front of her, knocking both Philia and Batista backwards.

Rutee rushed forward to grab her friend and begin healing her wounds. However, the boys and Mary surrounded their opponent so he couldn't get up or run away. A Heal spell later and Philia was beginning to stand. She didn't escape without a sour glare from Rutee. "Don't try something that reckless again; your magic is powerful and you could hurt yourself really badly."

"I won't," she replied, "I just knew this was something that I had to do to help you all."

"Batista…you killed my best friend's father and now you're trying to kill him as well. I won't stand for this! I'll kill you myself!" Karyl exclaimed.

Philia called out, "Wait, stop! Batista, please tell us where Lydon has gone to. If you tell us the truth, I'll make sure you survive as a prisoner rather than facing execution at our hands."

She could hear him chuckle at her continuous reliance on kindness. "Somehow, even though you're still preaching the same thing…I feel you've become stronger. Here, take this!"

He tossed a small copper key to Karyl. The young bard caught it and ran his hand over its surface. Karyl knew that this had to be the key to Fayte's cell. "But why did you change all of a sudden? You seemed so adamant about not giving it up."

"Being more honest," Batista whispered, "That…that seems to be your strength, Philia. If I'd only thought to emulate someone like you sooner, then my life would be much different."

Suddenly, his body was alight with electrical charges. He screamed out in pain for a few moments, and then was a silent, smoking heap on the floor. Stahn walked up and checked for a pulse, only to find nothing.

"Leon! What was the reason behind that?" the young man inquired.

Their comrade informed them, "He tried to take the tiara off himself. It's a defense mechanism so that the prisoners don't remove their restraints. The initial shock is minor to warn them not to try, but any further effort of removal will generate a lethal shock."

Philia fell to her knees and began to weep. Though they wanted to comfort her, the team had to run off to save Fayte. With Batista gone, there was no fear for her life, but her mental condition would have to be addressed before continuing onward.

S...S

When Karyl opened the door to the cell, he could see his blue-haired friend lying on the ground. "Fayte! Hang in there; we're here to rescue you." At once, the young man stood up, looking beaten and bruised. Rutee administered medical treatment to his wounds and he began explaining the situation.

"King Tiberius gained his power because of this man named Lydon. This stranger is incredibly strong and has some powerful weapon. Using that, they plan to invade Seinegald. With most of our people having strong hatred towards the people from that country, they were quick to support his ascension to the throne over your more pacifistic father. My father attempted a rebellion so he was killed and one of Lydon's men placed on the throne to assure support. I was imprisoned so I couldn't take back what was rightfully mine."

"I'm going to go have a chat with Tiberius about this invasion business," Karyl stated, "Besides, I've got an old score to settle with that creep."

"Is this about Eleanor, by any chance?" Fayte inquired.

Karyl replied, "You don't have to say another word; you know how I feel. I also can't forgive guys like that who use corruption and manipulation to gain power."

Fayte knew his friend wouldn't take "no" for an answer. "Alright. I'll have my family's Black Cross Navy ready to set sail as soon as possible. Right after I go check on Leianna; I'm worried that she might have been hurt in all this."

"We have to pick up Philia anyway so that will be good," Stahn said, "Your wife was on the third floor, hiding in a room last time we checked. I'm sure she's smart enough to stay where it's safe."

"Thank you…from the bottom of my heart," Fayte replied.

Rutee told him, "There's no trouble in it. We'll be ready and meet you at the port soon. Then, it'll be time for some major ass kicking!" She gave the team a victory sign, causing Leon and Stahn to sweatdrop and Mary to laugh a little.

'No matter what…my sister is never going to change.'

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well, we're getting further…dang I have a lot planned out for this. Then again, anytime I do a story that tells the game's plot with a twist or parodies a game it ends up like this.


	18. Attack

**Attack**

"Karyl," began Stahn, "Who's Eleanor?" When his friend was silent, he began to apologize, but the young prince then cut him off….

"She, Fayte and I grew up together. Fayte and Eleanor were in love, but then Tiberius forced her to marry his son instead. Living a lie was too much for her, and she passed away. After that, I swore I would somehow find a way to extract vengeance. Finally, the old dude has tripped up and now I'll be able to fulfill the promise I made on her grave!"

"Sorry I asked, if it hurts to talk about it," Stahn replied.

Karyl told him, "Don't worry. I'll just play a song to cheer up our mood now." He began strumming on his mandolin and singing along. At that moment, Rutee got up from her seat and headed for the deck. Stahn wondered what was up so he politely excused himself and followed.

He found her at the bow of the ship, the wind playing with her hair. She looked out over the ocean before her, sorrow radiating in her eyes. Stahn approached the girl quietly and stood right behind her. "Rutee…what's wrong?"

"Oh, Stahn!" she exclaimed, "I didn't see you coming. I'm fine, really I am."

"You don't look it. I'm just worried that whatever it is could end up hurting you in some way," he told her. Dymlos began snickering quietly as a blush covered his master's face. Stahn ignored his Swordian's additions to the conversation and walked up to stand next to his friend.

She informed him, "That song that Karyl is singing…it was my mother's favorite. I know, it's a common bardic song and all so he couldn't have known that. When I was little, Daddy used to hire the traveling bards to play for his dinner parties and Mom fell in love with that particular tune. So he made sure they always played it for her at least once."

He looked at her and noticed her eyes seemed to perk up a bit when she talked about a happier time. It seemed as though even a painful past could hold a gentle memory. "You called your father "Daddy" just now. I notice you usually just say "Father" when you refer to him."

"When I remember my childhood, I do," Rutee said, "I try to be more formal about our relationship most of the time. You're the type I can talk easily with because I know you won't laugh at me."

"It's silly to laugh; you really love your father deeply," Stahn pointed out.

Rutee whispered, "That's true. I just wish my brother could show the same affection towards the two of us. He's been trapped in an emotional shell ever since our mother died. For some reason, Emilio believes that because she died for love he should never show much of it. I think…he believes that if he loves people they'll die on him and if he pushes them away then they either won't or it won't hurt as much if they do. Maybe that's why he keeps trying to hide his feelings for Marian."

Stahn looked at her face; talking about her brother seemed to bring it back down again. "That is sad; I can't imagine going through life without someone loving me. But cheer up, Rutee. Somehow, I know we can help him. And please, smile. You always look much nicer when you do."

"Thanks," she replied, "And you're right; smiling always feels better."

Stahn watched as Rutee's mouth perked up in one of her wide grins. She winked at him and burst out laughing. Without even asking why, he too began to chuckle. Together, the two enjoyed a few moments of this before calming down once more.

"I was right; you are much prettier like this," Stahn commented.

But before Rutee could respond to his statement, the entire ship lurched. Suddenly, a large spout of water appeared before them, and a giant squid jumped out from it and onto the deck. Rutee yelled, "It's a Kraken! They're deadly ship sinking monsters!"

The girl realized that she was at a disadvantage because sea monsters were stronger against Water attacks. Luckily, she had grabbed a Disk containing the spell Firestorm back when they were in Moreau. But now she needed to rely on the others to watch her back so she could cast.

At that moment, Leon and the others rushed upstairs to help with the monster. Rutee could see her brother charging right into the fray, swinging Chaltier at its tentacles. The beast was so preoccupied with taking out the boy that it began to ignore his sister. With that, Rutee began to charge her magical powers and thrust them right into her enemy with a yell of, "Firestorm!"

"Watch yourself!" Leon called, "You almost hit me with your randomly placed spells."

"I have a sound aim, brother dear, so you don't have to worry about that. Just make sure you don't get yourself killed by its tentacles," she warned with a smirk and a smile. To Stahn's amazement, Leon didn't yell back. Instead, he gave her a similar expression on his face.

Leon told Stahn, "Let's give this creep what's for. Soryuu Renga Zan!

Stahn rushed forward as well, following the boy's lead. "Soryuu Renga Zan!"

"Firestorm!" Rutee called out, adding her power to the mix.

The flames danced around the monster as the two young men struck with their blades. All three attacks worked simultaneously to knock the creature off the ship, wounded and dying.

"That will teach it to mess with us," commented Mary, "Though I wish I'd gotten some action."

Leon told her, "Well, my sister likes rushing into things so it's to be expected. She's not the type to wait until everyone has gotten a turn to take her second."

Rutee stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, you were striking its tentacles with Chaltier before you dove at it with Stahn. So you're one to talk."

"Whatever," he replied, "I wasn't talking to you." Leon then went back inside the cabin.

"But I'm not done with this conversation just yet. Stop putting me into your own little grouping for idiots and fools, and stop telling me I do things that you yourself do like it's an insult," Rutee called after him as she too headed back for the inside.

Mary said, "They're so much fun to be around, even when they argue. It makes me feel a lot better about not having my memories, in fact."

"They seem to care," Philia commented, "But they're both hiding it under their pride."

Stahn told the girls, "I know that one day soon they'll be able to figure this problem out. We've just got to do our part and support our friends when they need us. Leon's really stubborn and Rutee doesn't want to let him get the better of her, but I know that actions always speak much louder than words. When one of them is in trouble, I always see the other trying to rush in and help. If they continue to speak through their deeds, then their hearts will be able to relay the real message."

Philia smiled at her friend's confidence. "So true. Well, we should be docking soon so I'm going to go gather my things from downstairs." With that, she and Mary returned to the cabin as well.

'I know I'm right about this,' thought Stahn as he looked out over the ocean, 'And I will continue to be there if she needs me. Sometimes, just talking to another is enough to help them get through difficult times. If my words can bring together this family in any way, then I'll do whatever it takes.'

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Fluff abound because Stahn is just too much of a sweetheart. I couldn't resist. Next chapter, we go into Terazzi Castle and see what happens when Leon gets PO'ed at someone other than his sister.


	19. Vengeance

**Vengeance**

Once they arrived in Terazzi, they hired a boatman to take them to the palace via the waterway; Tiberius' castle was separated from the rest of the town for strategic reasons. After Mary had pulled the lever to open the floodgates, they made their way towards the front of what appeared to be a huge dojo, but was really just a front to hide its true nature.

"The king would be on the top floor," Karyl informed his friends, "He's said to protect himself by placing traps…which would explain why Batista thought to rearrange Moreau castle like he did. Unfortunately, I've never had the pleasure of coming over for dinner, so I don't know what they are."

"Villains do seem to have a habit of making things more complicated," Stahn pointed out.

Leon muttered, "Way to state the obvious…Aileron."

Karyl looked ahead at the doorway before them. "It doesn't matter…all that we can do now is to head on up and have our little chat with Tiberius."

S...S

By the time they reached the highest point in the palace, the team was thoroughly exhausted. They'd been forced to run from place to place, open more valves, walk through doors in order and just plain keep moving for what seemed like hours. Hidden out of sight of the king, they rested and recovered until every last member of the group had caught his or her breath. Then, they charged.

"So…the third son of Sheeden has come to visit me," Tiberius remarked, "And he's brought along a few new friends." The graying old man was seated on his throne, wearing white pants and a loose yellow shirt. Standing next to him was a middle aged man who had rusty hair and wore the garb of a priest. Even without Philia's input, the team knew they had met Lydon at last.

"They are troublesome it seems…that girl with them was my former student but she tried to stop my plans before; I'm surprised she's not still a statue. King Tiberius! Finish them," he ordered.

The king tossed off his shirt before the others could say a word as Lydon stepped back into the alcove to watch the battle unfold. He told them, "My sword shall feast on your blood!"

With that, Tiberius struck out with his sword, only to be thrust away by one of Stahn's blows. The youth rushed forward and began to strike in upward and downward slashes, keeping him occupied. Taking the opportunity, Rutee cast Ice Needle and Philia struck out with her Lightning spell in hopes of stunning the king.

Once out of Stahn's attack, Tiberius slashed out once more and knocked the youth back; he was able to recover his stance, but a few feet now distanced himself from the enemy. "For one so young, you are quite good. However, I'll now have the pleasure of finishing you off!"

But before the next attack could come, a pair of ground projectiles struck him from both sides, wounding his legs. When Stahn and the magicians looked in the direction the attacks had come from, they saw both Leon and Mary; the former had used Missile Sword and the latter used Power Missile.

As he tried to get up, Karyl ran in from behind and bashed his mortal enemy in the head with his mandolin. Tiberius fell down to the ground from that blow, weakened and dying. The group of six stared at his battered body, ready to make the next move.

"My father was forced off the throne because of your greed," commented Karyl, "And Eleanor died of sorrow thanks to you! Now…I will have my revenge."

"Wait! Where is Lydon!?" inquired Philia. The team looked around and saw that he had left his earlier vantage point. But nobody saw the High Priest run past them during the fray. Just then, they heard the sound of a draconic roar.

Everyone ran out to the balcony behind the throne. Just as they arrived, they saw a large shape fly past them. Stahn, Rutee and Leon instantly recognized it…the Draconis.

Leon remarked, "So it didn't go down when the monsters attacked…our enemy has stolen it to use for his personal transportation. And now he's gotten away."

Rutee clenched her fists. "Only a coward runs away. He must know he's going to lose."

"We were so close, too," Stahn muttered, "Now how are we going to find out where he is?"

"There's still the fool in the other room. All we have to do is interrogate him; he's half dead and will be easier to deal with than Batista," Leon stated as he led the way back into Tiberius' chambers. The king's blood now stained the floor; however he still would live for a little while longer.

Rutee muttered something about how nobody was easy to deal with for her brother, then followed him inside. She stood beside Stahn with Philia on the other side; Rutee strongly debated whether or not to throw a dirty look the priestess' way.

Leon demanded, "Tell us where Lydon has gone!"

Tiberius let out a small chuckle. "I no longer care…I was tricked by him anyway. He promised me ultimate power, but I was still just a man. Right now, he will head to Phandaria to further his goals."

"You were a fool!" Karyl yelled, "He tricked you because he promised to fulfill your sick dream of invading Seinegald. There's no real reason for the two countries to fight, just old bones we constantly dig up. What's wrong with us laying them all to rest?"

"The hearts of men can never lay them down completely. And my dream will become a reality before long. Lydon plans to control the world and once he's got the strategic position of Phandaria's ruler…he will easily be able to continue onwards to Seinegald!" Tiberius exclaimed. Then, the old king began to let out a laugh mixed with his own choked coughs.

Leon ordered, "Silence! Do not speak with such calmness about that folly."

"But you cannot deny the truth of his power…Seinegaldian soldier. Your country and your people will soon be forced to bow down to Lydon or perish!"

"My father will never bow to him!" Rutee exclaimed, "He'd fight to the death if needed be and along with the army he'd make sure such tragedy never happens."

"Then your father will die with the rest of the fools…." commented Tiberius.

His words moved Leon to anger; sure he didn't always agree with his father, but he was far from being a fool. The boy yelled, "I said to be silent!" Then, he grabbed Chaltier and sliced Tiberius wide open. The last thing ever heard from his body was a loud scream. "I'm sorry…Karyl. You should have been the one to finish him off."

Karyl shrugged and strummed his mandolin. "Nah, you saved me the trouble. Thanks, man!"

"Everyone!" called Fayte as he ran in, "Are you guys ok?"

"You just missed it…Tiberius is dead. Eleanor can now finally rest in peace," commented Karyl as he turned to see his friend.

Stahn said, "But…Lydon got away. Fatye, could you possibly give us a ride to Phandaria?"

Fayte nodded. "Sure. I'll do anything to help those who saved this country from disaster; with Lydon as the king's advisor, it would only lead Aquaveil to ruin. I hope that you can all bring peace back to our world. Karyl…are you going with them?"

"Can't," the bard replied, "This country needs me here to help fix it up. I'm going to go back home for a little to tell my father what's going on, then continue traveling to help it."

"Thanks for your help, Karyl. And please…be in good health," Stahn replied.

Karyl told him, "Of course, man! We're going to meet again someday; I'm sure of that. Then, I hope you'll all listen to my tunes once more." With that, he sat down in the middle of the floor and began to play a song that he hoped would ensure the victory of his friends over their enemies.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Ok, the Aquaveil arc is done. Now comes the four chapter Phandaria arc before we get to the "mid-story that's not really the middle of the story" chapters. You know what I mean; it's the part in the game where you think it's the end but the second section is yet to open. That's where we're going to have some drastic changes due to the fact that we now actually have Rutee's family living together and nobody in it is possessed or evil.


	20. Friendship

**Friendship**

The Black Cross Navy of Moreau sailed from Terazzi Port and headed towards Phandaria. As they continued onward, the four Swordian Masters and their swordswoman companion waited below deck in the break room. Rutee and Stahn enjoyed a cup of warm milk at the bar, Mary and Philia chatted about anything and everything that entered either of their minds and Leon found a corner to sulk in; he had come so close to completing the mission, and now it was on an extended tour.

Suddenly, as they approached Frostheim, Phandaria's port town, Fayte called them to the deck. A fleet from the kingdom was approaching…however, monsters were seen onboard. They all knew that Lydon had taken over.

"Sark was a good king," commented Leon, "A shame he had to meet such a fiend in battle."

"We can avenge him and his kingdom by striking through the enemy lines and making them crawl back into the caves they crawled out of!" exclaimed Rutee.

Stahn ordered, "All ships…open fire! Destroy all of the enemy ships!"

At that moment, the canons on all of Fayte's ships blasted in unison, striking down the enemy fleet. The monsters barely had time to shriek as they were obliterated. It seemed they were ill prepared for a frontal assault coming from the sea.

Leon looked over the sinking ships as they entered the port. "I don't know whether to be relieved that we got through easily or wary for a trap."

"I…somehow," Mary whispered, "There's something familiar about this sky."

"It's snowing…you've seen it before in the wintertime," Rutee reminded her.

Mary replied, "I know that. But when it snows…I feel as if I can remember my past. It's both sad and sweet at the same time. And this snow seems much different from the ones we had back in Seinegald; it's much more memorable."

Rutee looked at her best friend; poor Mary was so strong and dealing with such difficult problems. "Maybe soon. It could be that finding out who you really are is close at hand."

"I hope," Mary whispered, "You've been a great friend to me, Rutee. It's your support that helps me go on when I feel as if the world is against me."

S...S

The villagers were all happy to be liberated from the invading army, but worried about the situation in the capital. Stahn volunteered to go look into it in order to ease their fears. For once, not even Leon complained about him making decisions alone, because they had to head there anyway.

Relieved to have a strong force of warriors on their side, the people in town pointed the team in the direction of Tislo Forest. It was the safest way that they knew of, though they didn't have any idea of whether or not Lydon was occupying the area. However, it was the only thing the team could think of to do now. So, after restocking, they headed for the forest.

As they entered, they heard a young man's scream and saw several soldiers ganging up on a youth with long, silver hair. He fell down to the ground and muttered, "Is this the end? Am I really fated to die out here? Father…forgive me."

The soldiers stood over him with their swords drawn. "Well, he's as good as dead now. All enemies to our cause shall be disposed of immediately."

"No, that can't be!" yelled Stahn, "Garr! I'll help you." He drew Dymlos from his sheath and charged into the fray. The three soldiers didn't even have time to scream as the blade cut them down. They all fell down dead with their blood staining the snow crimson.

"Do you know this guy? You seem awfully mad about him getting attacked," Rutee commented.

Stahn informed her, "He saved my life when my escape pod went out of control back in the forest near Janos. Can you treat his injuries, Rutee?"

She walked over and took a look. "He seems like he'll live, but I should look him over just in case. We'll return to Frostheim for now so I can use the inn."

S...S

"Where am I?" muttered the man named Garr, "How did I…survive?"

"We carried you back to Frostheim and got you a bed at the inn. How are you feeling? My name is Rutee and…," the young healer began.

Garr replied, "Rutee…as in Rutee Katrea of Seinegald? I've heard of you."

Stahn walked up to the bed with a look of relief on his face; he knew Rutee wouldn't fail. "Yeah, she's the one. Garr, it's good to see that you're ok and that I could return the favor you did for me."

"Stahn," he whispered, "So you did make it to Seinegald just like you wanted. That's a relief. Heidelberg was attacked after I got back home and I had to run away to avoid capture."

"What about the Eye of Atamoni? Is it with Lydon at the castle?" inquired Stahn.

Garr told him, "If that's what that big Lens is called then yes. However, the castle is now an enemy stronghold. My father was killed in the entire debacle as well."

-Are you of royal blood?- inquired Clemente, -You seem to be able to hear our voices.-

-Wait! He's a king!? And I was so mistrusting of this kid when we first met,- Dymlos added.

Garr replied, "Yes, I am the firstborn son of King Sark. I know you didn't like me back at the cabin, but I hope the two of us can become friends, Dymlos."

Stahn seemed to put two and two together. "So that's how you knew who I was before I told you my name. You could hear Dymlos calling out to me when I was sleeping."

-Wait a minute!- exclaimed Clemente, -I just remembered something. Igtenos was given to the Kelvin Family after the Aeth'er Wars. They'd be the family that rules Phandaria, right?-

"Unfortunately, Lydon seized Igtenos from my father after his murder. I don't think he has the qualifications to be a Swordian Master, but with a powerful weapon like the Eye of Atamoni, he might be able to get around that limitation," Garr commented.

Leon muttered, "That could be a problem…if they have a Swordian."

Garr got out of bed. "Well, if you are all going to fight Lydon, I'd say that having the four Swordians will be able to outweigh his one, stolen Swordian. But since you're heading to Heidelberg, I want to join you. After all, I have the most knowledge about Phandaria's geography in this group. Also, there's the matter of regaining my throne; I would feel guilty if I made others do my duty for me."

"You're in no condition to," remarked Stahn, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I was just tired. Now, someone should go to the store and pick up six Fur Capes. We're going to take the northern route towards the capital because it's a way Lydon wouldn't think of," Garr stated.

Rutee inquired, "Why not?"

"Well, for starters, if you don't wear those capes then you'll freeze to death. Also, it's a way that only people from Phandaria would know. So Lydon will not have it guarded. Once we make it over the mountains, then we'll head south past Heidelberg to Cyril so we can recuperate before taking on Lydon."

'Cyril…,' thought Mary, 'Why does that name sound so familiar? Is that town connected to my past in any way? If that's so…then why was I in the forest between the two countries, lying unconscious without my memory when Rutee found me?'

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well, we've set the stage for the next encounter. Next time, everyone will travel to Cyril and Mary will start to remember her true past. But, is it enough? And what will come of it?


	21. Memroy

**Memory…**

The team headed to the Frozen River that lay north of Frostheim. Rutee thought it looked to be as much a mountain as a river, and had no problem voicing that opinion to Garr. They got into a conversation about the virtues of naming things and how sometimes names don't tell the whole story, which Stahn found fascinating and Leon simply tried his best to ignore. But while the rest of the team was so intent in their own little worlds, they didn't notice Mary staring at all of the scenery with longing.

'I'm sure of it!' she thought, 'I am from this country. But why did I leave it behind?'

"Stahn. I want to give you this Sorcerer's Ring. It's an ancient treasure that has the power to melt ice. Be warned, it uses Lens as a power source and if you run out then you can't fire the beam," Garr stated as he handed the ring to his friend. Stahn instantly melted the ice that blocked their way up the rocky ledge standing in front of them.

Rutee added, "Meaning…don't waste what you've got."

Stahn winked at her. "Even an idiot like me knows that!" Then, the two started to laugh as they began to climb, one by one up to the top.

As they continued walking, Leon tapped Stahn on his shoulder. The young man could see the boy was nervous; actions like this were not a usual part of his persona. What could be so important that he had to single Stahn out like this?

"I just want to say…," Leon whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Leon? For treating us the way you do? For finding so much fault with your sister, despite your love for her?" Stahn inquired.

Leon demanded, "Just keep quiet, okay? This isn't how I usually respond to things. However, I've noticed you throughout the journey. When I met you, I thought you were just an idiot. But even now, when I'm apologizing to you, you always respond selflessly. I know, you won't do anything to cause Rutee grief. So, what I'm getting at is, I accept you as a possible candidate to marry her."

Stahn was shocked at Leon's statement; what in the world was going through that boy's head? "Well, we're just friends. I don't really know if I'm ready to even think about romance let alone commit to someone. But I can see you are deeply concerned for your sister's wellbeing. Just like a brother should be." He patted Leon on the back in a friendly gesture.

"Hey!" the boy yelled, "Just because I accept you doesn't mean you can do that with me! I don't even let my father and sister pat me on the back without serious repercussion."

"What are those guys yelling about? I swear, I'll never understand men," Rutee muttered.

Mary told her, "You've just got to fall in love, then you'll get it. I couldn't understand men years ago but I feel I can see their points of view a lot more now. But…when was it that I started to know? I didn't even remember that there was I time I didn't get it until this morning."

Blushing, Rutee turned away. "It's just the amnesia talking instead of you."

"Regardless," Gar stated as the others caught up, "Let's get going. The exit is just up ahead and then we head south to make it to Cyril."

S...S

After they'd walked for some time, they arrived in Cyril. Normally, to hear Garr tell it, the town was quiet but friendly. However, all the doors were locked and even the store was closed. Everyone was in hiding with fear that Lydon's army would come and attack them.

"They were attacked two years ago by a guerilla force and the entire militia wiped out. Losing so many good men caused the townspeople to lose heart in ever reviving it," Garr explained.

Philia whispered, "What a tragedy…all those poor souls. May Atamoni grant them peace."

Mary looked around town and started heading to a house. Rutee, knowing that she tended to wander off if things looked interesting, followed closely behind in case of an ambush. They went through a gate and through the front door, which held a sign reading, "Vincent Household: Visitors Welcome."

There, the two women beheld a small residence with a pair of beds, desk and bookshelf off to their left and a full kitchen with a dining table on the right. Without a word, Mary took out some of their supplies and went over to the stove. "I'll just prepare us some Beast Meat Stew to regain our strength."

"Mary," Rutee warned as the others entered, "Should we really be using this house like this?"

"If necessary, I'll just say that the prince and his companions needed a place to get themselves situated before they retook the country from the tyrant," Garr suggested.

Stahn, upon noticing Mary's culinary prowess, stated, "She's good. Hey, Rutee, you never said Mary could cook like that. I think her technique is probably just as good if not better than my little sister."

Rutee sat down at the table, her eyes on her friend. "You never asked and it never came up. Mary's good enough on a campfire, but there are a lot of things you just can't do. So we mostly roasted meat on a spit and veggies on a tray. Then, when we stayed at inns, our hosts were the ones cooking and if there was no cook at the inn there was no way we could get a place for Mary to cook so we just went out. Besides, we needed fighters more than cooks and it would be rude to force her to have two jobs in the party. However, there were times back home that she would cook dinner to give the maids a reprieve or just because she enjoyed doing it."

"Cooking," Mary began, "I know my memory is tied to it somehow. This town looked familiar the second I arrived and this house seems to be the place I lived before. But…I don't know how I got here in the first place or why I left and was injured when you found me. However, I do know that I used to cook a lot when I lived here…lived here with him."

"Who is he? Your brother, or a lover?" inquired Stahn.

Mary shook her head and whispered, "I don't know. Somehow, I know that my memory is tied to this place. I'll find it out somehow. But for now, we've got to get ready to face Lydon. So dig in!"

She began doling out her stew into six bowls and had the others sit around the table. Stahn, Rutee and Leon were on one side with Philia and Garr on the other. When Mary finished serving the others, she took her seat across from her best friend. They ate, and talked, and laughed for what seemed like hours, before finally deciding to get ready for bed.

Philia and Rutee were told to take the beds, but Rutee said she'd prefer sleeping on the floor and let Garr, as the future king, have the bed instead. She set her blanket up in between Stahn and her brother, but found herself too nervous to sleep.

Around two in the morning, she heard her brother whispering to her. "Hey, Rutee…you still up?"

"Yes I am, Emilio," she muttered, "I'm worried about Mary. Her past is here and yet she's going to have to leave it behind again because of the mission. We've got to let her come back after the war."

"I know. Listen…don't die out there. If you do, I'll follow you there so I can yell at you for leaving me and Father like that," he replied.

Rutee held out her hand and he took it in his. She told him, "Don't worry…I won't. I made that promise on Mother's grave that I'd always look after you and I will. I promised that I'd make sure nothing ever happened to you so don't worry; I have to continue living and keeping that."

Though he muttered something to the extent of, "I don't need you to take care of me," Rutee could see the smile on his face all the same. This was the Emilio Katrea that rarely showed himself. His fears at losing his beloved sister had allowed him to show her who he really was. The girl pulled her arms around her brother's body and pulled him close in a warm hug, and he did the same for her.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Can we get a collective "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…" in the room?

Anyway, now that we've seen Leon being nice to Rutee, then we get to go on with the show. Next time, the team arrives in the capital and Mary faces her past.


	22. Lost Love

**Lost Love**

The team decided to avoid asking around for information in Heidelberg. From previous experiences, they realized that Lydon loved three things: deserted towns, locked houses and drunken soldiers. None of those things were useful in dealing with the enemy, and would just waste time.

"The castle is up here," Garr informed his friends, "We must find a way inside."

"Who goes there? This area is off limits," a youthful voice called out. The team looked up to see a man of about twenty seven. He had black hair about Stahn's length and blue eyes held in perpetual cold. However, there seemed to be warmth trapped inside those spheres.

Mary whispered, "He looks familiar…somehow." Rutee shot her head towards her friend and sighed; did she finally recognize someone from the past, only to have him be an enemy?

But Stahn didn't hear what the woman said. He stood up at the front of the column and tried to get the others out of the predicament. "We're travelers. Just taking a walk around town…and all of us are very sorry to have trespassed."

"Then go home," the man stated, "I don't want to be responsible for your stupidity."

"Excuse me…have you ever seen this sword before?" Mary inquired as she walked up the stairs and held out an old blade. Stahn looked up at his friend; earlier, Rutee had told him that when she'd met Mary, the woman had been clutching that very sword.

Somehow, the sword unnerved him. "How do you have that sword? Who are you?"

"Master Dalis!" a guard called, "Who are these fools. Wait! That guy down there…that's Garr Kelvin. We're under attack from the rebels!"

"Damn it! Run away and split up!" Garr called as the team began to move again. However, Mary was still standing by the palace. The name Dalis had triggered something else and Rutee was now sure her friend had discovered her past.

She yelled, "Mary! We won't let them hurt you." Rutee pulled out her weapon and stood between the cache of guards and her friend along with Stahn; he refused to let her face danger all by herself.

Dalis seemed to get over his initial shock of seeing Mary and the sword and regained composure for his men. "Surround them! But…don't bring harm to this trio. I will deal with them myself."

In fear that Mary might be held hostage since she wasn't coherent, Rutee and Stahn resheathed their weapons. The guards then led the trio to their station, confiscated their swords and tossed them in separate cells in the basement. Dalis came by soon to take Mary upstairs for questioning, leaving the other two locked in their prisons.

"Damn!" cursed Stahn, "If only I had Dymlos, I could have gotten us out of here."

"Yeah, I agree. This is the first time…the first time I've been apart from Atwight since my mother gave her to me. But Mary, she seemed to know that man," Rutee commented.

Stahn inquired, "Do you think she's gotten her memory back?"

Rutee nodded. "Yeah, looks like it. We've got to get out of here so we can help her. Where in the world is my stupid brother when you need him!"

"Shut up, Rutee!" Leon screamed, "It took me some time to find you and your idiot."

He and the others entered, having knocked out the guards on the first floor to grab the keys and the stolen Swordians. Stahn quickly filled their friends in on what happened as they got the duo out of jail. Garr said that they hadn't found her on the first floor or leaving the building, so he deduced they had probably gone upstairs.

The five followed to the top floor and hid outside the door to the interrogation room. Dalis was asking Mary about where she'd gotten the sword, because he'd given it to his wife who had died when she rebelled against Lydon.

"I'm alive! Dalis, you got me away from Cyril when it was attacked two years ago. I never even knew Lydon and he never had control over this country. It was King Sark who was the ruler when we parted. Your memories…they've been replaced by false ones," Mary called.

Dalis let out a small chuckle. He told her, "I forgot nothing. I've served Master Lydon for a long time. My wife, however, didn't like his rule and joined the rebellion. When she died, everything she had on her including that sword should have been confiscated."

Mary sighed a little. "No…that's not how it was. Would you like to know exactly how our past was? How we met and began our life together? I know that when I remembered it…this was what I had been searching for since I began my journey two years ago."

"I guess it can't hurt," replied Dalis, "I'll humor you a little bit before I decide your fate."

Mary began to tell her tale. Ten years ago, during the Civil War, she had been a member of a defeated minor army. Starving, she headed for the nearest town…Cyril. One of the young men on guard duty had seen her injured and deprived; he knew she'd be killed if he didn't do something. So he took her into his own home and allowed her to live with him. Dalis had been that youth, and Mary had stayed by his side ever since.

"I was in the militia when I was younger. But I never saved a life. My wife…where did we meet again? When was it?" he called out in pain.

The woman wanted to continue her story, realizing that the false memories hadn't fixed everything in his past, but he seemed too distressed. However, when she refused to cease her conversations, he recanted. It wouldn't hurt to humor the woman a little longer.

So she continued to tell him about how they stayed together in peace. But without the ability to fight, Mary was restless; that was all she was good at. Dalis then taught her how to cook and she enjoyed it greatly. She also found entertainment in books once he taught her to read. They were happy, childless but happy. Then, the guerilla attack two years before occurred. Not wanting anything to happen to the woman he loved, Dalis sealed Mary's memories away with an ancient skill he'd read about and had her sent north towards the border…hoping a safer life lay in Seinegald.

They heard Dalis fall to his knees in pain, screaming about the memories he now held. But before it could clear up, the soldiers came running in. Everyone rushed into the room and in front of the young couple, hoping to protect them.

A soldier yelled, "Commander! Kill these fools with your powers."

Dalis went for his sword. But just then, Mary grabbed him and it flung across the room. Angry at the woman for disturbing their plan, the soldier closest to her charged with his blade drawn…only to find Dalis body check her and take the hit instead.

Anger rose up on Mary's face; Stahn would decide to lump her with others that he didn't want to piss off. "You monsters! For hurting the man I love, I will kill you! Zan!" With that, she rushed at all of the attacking soldiers, killing them.

"We have to hide," Rutee stated, "Then, we can treat his wounds."

"I know of a passage in back of town. We'll go there," Garr informed them.

S...S

Inside the hidden pass, they found one of King Sark's commanders, Darzen, had gathered some soldiers and led the townspeople down there to safety. He gave Rutee a room and she began to use Atwight's powers to treat Dalis' wounds. His breathing stabilized, his bleeding stopped and she could see he would make a full recovery. But…there was still one issue to deal with.

"Mary," she said, "I want you to stay here with Dalis while we go on. He needs you."

"Rutee…thank you. You understand how I feel," the woman replied.

Rutee told her, "He'll need the support of the woman he loves to get through this. Besides, if I lost my memories and was reunited with Father and Leon, I would want to be allowed to stay by them if one of them had been injured. I'll just fight for the both of us."

Mary hugged her best friend close. "I'll never forget you. You've given me so much in the two years we've known each other. I promise that one day soon, we'll see each other again."

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Of course I had to go with the happy ending; I'm such a sap. In addition to lost lovers reuniting, Rutee was more supportive of Mary in that one and it made more sense to me for her to care about Mary in that way.


	23. Liberate

**Liberate**

"And here we have our Sacred Monument," Garr informed the team as they walked down the passage, "I'm sure if Stahn could master it, the skill contained within will be of great help to us."

"I'll try…Fire Wall…Missile Sword…Fiery Wave!" Stahn called out as he examined the stone. Suddenly, just like before, the rocks broke apart and became a tome that settled onto the young man. Instantly, he felt its knowledge flow into him and the skill was mastered.

Leon exclaimed, "If we're done fooling around, then let's get a move on!" He marched out of the room and back towards the main part of the path with the others following close behind…

…only to come face to face with an Ice Golem guarding the door. Knowing Stahn's flames would serve them best, Rutee pushed him towards the front. Stahn slipped right on the ice beneath his feet and smacked right into the creature. But as he flailed, Dymlos made contact with its frozen skin. Fire began to melt the ice and soon the golem was a puddle on the floor.

Using the Sorcery Ring, Garr opened up a path to the next piece of the dungeon. He knew it wasn't much longer until they reached the palace. Then, they had to go to the clocktower where Lydon was hiding. Unfortunately, as everyone knew all to well, Lydon had a habit of changing the structure of buildings to include diabolical traps.

S...S

Rutee muttered, "Here at last. I don't ever want to see another staircase as long as I live; Dad's going to have to install a lift in the mansion when I get back."

Stahn too was catching his breath. "Why does that guy think these stupid puzzles will keep people like us out? All it does is make us even more annoyed which means we have to use him to take out our frustrations."

"Villains are idiots," Leon muttered, "Now, let's go and kick his ass! And now I'm sounding like my sister; all Heavens above help me out of that one."

Rutee playfully bopped him on the head and the team ran onward. There, in the next room, they saw a large purple Lens spinning within a protective barrier. Standing in front of it was Lydon with an ornate sword…a sword they guessed was Igtenos.

"You all did come; I congratulate you on coming this far. But you're too late. I will destroy you all and then go on to lay claim to the world!" Lydon yelled.

Leon told him, "You are an incredibly clichéd villain. We're here to stop your plans!"

Philia looked at him. "Lydon…why must you continue to escalate violence? We will stop this no matter what! I'm no longer the weak girl I was back at the temple."

"You should have remained stone," Lydon commented, "But now I will kill you."

"For my father's memory…I will fight!" Garr yelled as he pulled an arrow from his quiver. He shot it right at the mad priest towards his heart. But before it could hit, it fell helplessly to the ground.

Stahn exclaimed, "How…how did you do that?"

Lydon chuckled as he watched the warrior. "The Eye of Atamoni's power is supreme. All of you will die!" With that, he grabbed Igtenos in his hand and made a mad rush for Rutee's position. Stahn and Leon both reacted, but were too late. The blade went down and sunk deep into her right arm when the girl brought it up to use as a shield; she cursed the fact that she didn't use a real one.

Stahn's grip on Dymlos tightened as he rushed at Lydon, anger rising over Rutee's pain. Suddenly, the young man jumped into the air and tossed the Swordian right at his enemy; at the same time, Dymlos caught on fire to burn Lydon in the process. While the High Priest was stunned, Philia cast Fear Flare and Leon attacked with Dragon Blade.

"How did you master that attack?" Garr inquired, "That was of Sacred Skill level, but you said you only were able to read one other monument."

-His will taught it to him. Seeing Rutee hurt, Stahn mastered it on his own,- Dymlos commented.

Stahn picked up the Swordian and turned towards the enemy. He coldly told Lydon, "You messed with my friends, and for that you will pay. I don't like it when those I care about are in pain and it only serves to strengthen my resolve to fight against people like you."

Lydon looked him in the eye. "It seems you are a worthy opponent. But I will still win!"

With that, the two combatants began locking swords over and over. The rest of the group just stopped and stared as they saw the fight; the two were evenly matched. However, about a minute in, a shred of power from the Eye of Atamoni flowed into Lydon, increasing his strength and pushing Stahn backwards. If something wasn't done, the youth would lose.

"I won't let you!" called Rutee, "This is for cutting my arm like that! Blizzard!"

An icy fog was called up and began to interfere with Lydon's call to the Eye of Atamoni. His strength began returning to its original level and the ice confused him. Stahn took that opportunity to get off a huge slash across his front.

"Eye of Atamoni! Show me your power and crush these fools!" called Lydon as he gripped the wound. He backed up towards the weapon and attempted to absorb it again. However, this time the power was way too much for him to handle and he faded away into nothingness.

But there was no time to celebrate. For just as Garr picked up Igtenos, the Eye of Atamoni went wild once more. The pressure began pushing the five Swordian Masters backwards but they held their ground. They knew, however, if this continued the world could be destroyed.

Leon called, "We have no choice! Install this disc into the Swordians and point them at the Eye. It should neutralize the power." They all did as the boy said and stood in a circle around their target. Energy rose up from each Swordian and into the dreaded Lens. Soon, it quieted down once more.

Rutee clutched her injured arm. "Well, I should be healing my arm now; with the battle going on, I didn't want to take my eyes of Lydon for a second. First Aid!" But nothing happened.

"The disc had an unfortunate side effect," Leon stated, "It will put the Swordians to sleep while equipped. And it can't come out for at least a week."

"I'll take care of it. Here, Rutee…take a piece of my scarf," Stahn replied. He ripped a small bandage off from the fabric and began tying it around the wound while the girl blushed. Then, the young man poured an Oberol EX over the cloth so it would leak in and cause the injury to heal.

Rutee whispered, "Thanks for your help…Stahn. If I'd have known this, I would have tried to heal it earlier. But I didn't want to miss my piece of the action."

He smiled at her. "It's ok. As long as you make it through this then I'm happy."

"If you two are done," began Leon, "We've got our orders. We need to take this back to Seinegald so the Eye of Atamoni can be sealed up and never used again."

"Shouldn't we destroy it? This weapon shouldn't be in the hands of mortals," Garr stated.

Leon reminded him, "The only thing that could possibly do any damage are Swordians but I don't think just scratching away at it will do anything. And they're sleeping so they can't advise us on how to handle the situation. Come back with us and talk to our king; that should put you at ease."

Garr agreed to the terms. "I hope you're right about that…because something is telling me that we're not out of the woods yet when it comes to this horrible device."

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well, we're ending the Phandaria arc and now are in between the sections. Plus, I did a reversal of what usually happens with the old "bandage from clothing" gag. Most stories have the girl do it to fawn over a guy who got beat up. However, this time it was an injury she didn't heal because to her the fight was more important. Besides…blushing Rutee is cute.


	24. Parting

**Parting**

"Ugh!" Leon exclaimed, "I seriously hate flying. Next time, I am so going on the ship instead."

"We have to get back quickly, brother dear. You're the one who said that," Rutee commented.

Leon told her, "Well…next time it involves the Draconis then I want you to ignore my whims. Or you go back first and deliver the report while I stay behind and go slowly."

He then went into a bedroom to lie down and get some sleep. Rutee sighed; her brother was so tough and yet a little thing like flying made him sick. She stood on the deck and let the wind flow through her hair, giggling like a happy child.

Stahn smiled as he watched her; just seeing Rutee happy improved his mood a lot. "You really seem to enjoy the skies. It's kind of ironic that you do and your brother gets sick."

"We're different in a lot of ways," she said, "But we're a family all the same. Anyway, thanks for back there. I should have thought with my head rather than my battle sense."

"No problem. You're friendship has always meant a lot to me. Without you, I'd be stuck in Janos and never go on this adventure. And you always brightened the mood with your cheerful attitude and friendly banter. I'll never forget this, Rutee," he stated.

She replied, "Nor will I, Stahn…nor will I."

S...S

The king was pleased to see the Eye of Atamoni had been returned. After he'd finished congratulating the group, Garr took the initiative and stepped up to the dais. "Your Majesty, I am Garr, son of King Sark. My father was killed and Phandaria was devastated by the Eye of Atamoni's power. I would like your word that you will never use its power."

"It is a terrible weapon," the king said, "Anyone who uses it will be doomed to destruction. I will give you my word on my honor and my throne that this monstrosity will be sealed away beneath the castle and under tight guard."

"Also, I want you to enter into an alliance with Phandaria; words don't always mean a thing but actions can speak much louder," Garr added.

The king informed him, "Then I will draft up the paperwork right away. You are all free to go now. Except…Stahn…there is one more matter at hand. The Swordian you used in combat, it was found as a part of our country's excavations. Therefore, it must be returned to us."

Rutee stepped forward ahead of Stahn. "Your Majesty…with all do respect no one else can use the blade except a Swordian Master. What good will it do our country sitting in an armory or on some plaque in a museum? I'd gladly purchase the weapon myself and give it to him."

"It's ok, Rutee," Stahn told her, "The war is over and Dymlos can rest now. I'm sure that once we remove these discs then they'll enter their natural stasis; Dymlos told me they only awake when crisis is at hand. So I don't mind handing him over." With that, the young man gave the blade to the king.

"Prepare the Draconis so Sir Stahn can return home if he so wishes," ordered General Dryden.

Stahn smiled at the prospect of seeing his sister and telling her all about his adventures. His face then dropped as he thought about leaving all his friends behind. But they'd meet again; he was sure of it.

S...S

The team followed their friend to the launch platform to wait for the Draconis to be ready. Hugo, wanting to see everyone in the group off to their proper homes, decided to join as well. He told the young man, "You fought admirably and well. And you kept your promise to return both of my children back home safely. If you ever come to Seinegald again, then please feel free to stay at my mansion instead of having to rent a room in the inn."

Stahn smiled. "I'll do that. It would be nice to have dinner with your family instead of all alone."

"Yeah, my father's right about one thing," Leon added, "You did prove yourself to be strong. And I usually don't agree with the old man on a lot of issues."

"You just love being difficult," Rutee teased him.

Leon exclaimed, "Sh…shut up about that, Rutee!" But it was too late and everyone was roaring with laughter. The young man blushed; he was happy Marian couldn't see this.

Garr chuckled a little after the laughing calmed down. "Anyway, when this is all over I want all of you to come to Heidelberg and be my guests of honor. I'll contact you when the day is decided."

"That means a royal feast!" Rutee said with excitement, "I'll be sure to come if invited."

"I knew you would. And I'll be sure to take care of Mary and Dalis to make sure nothing ever separates them again. They're citizens of my country, after all," Garr stated.

Rutee politely thanked him, but then her eyes moved right back to Stahn. She barely heard Philia mention her wish to return to the temple, but did hear the shock everyone else had that she would go back to that instead of being a normal girl. But Philia told them, "It's all I know, after all. I was raised there since my parents died when I was small. I do plan on leaving it a little more often now because I know I can survive."

Stahn looked to Rutee, who looked away when she saw him staring at her. "Well, I guess that's ok. Hey, Rutee. What do you plan on doing from now on?" But she stayed silent. "Rutee…what's wrong? Are you sick? Is your cut aching you?"

"I'm ok!" she yelled, "Do you enjoy watching me cry?" He could clearly then see the tears that were welling up inside her eyes, threatening to overflow.

"I think that's our cute to leave. Emilio, I need you to do something for me back at the mansion. And Marian's going to help you out," Hugo stated. Hearing that, Leon seemed more than willing to head home. Garr tugged lightly on Philia's sleeve and the two left as well. Hugo then started to go, but stopped just out of earshot; he wanted to listen for the Draconis taking off so he would know Stahn was gone before returning to talk to her.

Rutee told Stahn, "You're a moron! I was going to save your Swordian from becoming some paperweight within the king's collection. Dymlos is your friend, right?"

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Stahn then looked down so his blue eyes were level with her violet ones. "I didn't feel it was worth fighting over if he would just go to sleep again. Besides, you shouldn't have to get in trouble with the king over me. It wouldn't be right."

"Thanks, Stahn," she said again as she blushed, "While the concern was unnecessary, it was nice, nonetheless. No one has ever shown it to me besides the members of my family and household; and Mary, but she's a woman like me. Men tend to either see me as one of them or as a whore who has abandoned feminine guises."

"You're as far from a whore as anyone. They're just jealous because they don't have to protect you. I protect you not because I have to, but because I want to…because you're my friend. Somehow, somewhere, I hope we meet again," he said.

With that, Stahn pulled Rutee close in a goodbye embrace. She could sense the emotion in it: a strange emotion that neither he nor she could figure out. Though their bodies had figured it out, their minds were still closed. Time would need to grant them another encounter if it hoped to allow the young lovers a chance to realize how they felt.

All too soon, he let go. Stahn stated, "I'll miss you most of all. But I know that one day I'll come back to visit. I'll work hard and earn enough money for a trip to Darilsheid and come to you. Goodbye, Rutee; I'll never forget the time we shared together."

With that, he went onto the Draconis. Rutee stood there stoically and watched the airship take off. The second it roared out of sight, she sunk to her knees and began to sob. It barely registered to her when her father entered the launch site to check on her. Nor did she notice him put his arms around her and embrace her like he used to do when she had nightmares as a child. All she thought about, all that she could see, was Stahn and she believed what her father was doing for her was just a figment of her imagination as it remembered how Stahn had held her.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Bittersweet love…but that's not the end. We cut back to Lienea next round as Stahn goes about his daily routine. But what he doesn't realize is…well you know how it goes. However, here is where things get twisted. Plot points change ever so slightly and romance blossoms much faster. Expect lots of fluff in the Aethersphere Saga. And...what happens when the siblings of our leading man and lady meet?


	25. Peaceful Times

**Peaceful Times**

"Stahn!" yelled Lilith, "Get your lazy carcass up! It's nearly nine in the morning!" She muttered as she reached for the frying pan and ladle; Stahn had mistakenly let slip at the dinner table about how Rutee used to wake him up, and Lilith got the idea to imitate it. When the two clanged together, he jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling.

"Ouch! Lilith you know my bed is high up," Stahn reminded her.

Lilith told him, "If you'd get up on time, then I wouldn't have to do this. C'mon…your breakfast is getting cold in the other room." She grabbed him by the scarf and began to drag her brother to the kitchen. However, he was not that hungry first thing in the morning so he picked at it, leading to Lilith getting mad at him again.

It was after one o'clock that Stahn finally shoved a sandwich down his throat. He then got up the courage to talk to his sister. "I'm sorry about breakfast, Lilith. Next time I'll eat every bite of what you make me in the morning, I promise."

"Do you promise to wake up on time?" she asked, "Since you've slept in for ten days straight."

"I promise. So please, don't be mad at me again," he begged.

Lilith thought for a few moments; she loved it when her brother was under her thumb like this. "Then go to the market and pick up some fish for later. I'd just love a nice fish dinner tonight; it would surely perk up my mood a little." Stahn looked into her eyes and saw her pleading look; he hated it when she did this to him because it always worked.

He set out to the market right away. All of the shops in Lienea were contained within a single building so people could go to every specialty counter they needed. Also, if one person wanted fish and grains and the other wanted veggies the second didn't have to wait for the first to finish before getting on with their own errands.

"Lilith told me to pick up a fish," Stahn told the vendor, "I need the freshest you can get."

"Sorry, Stahn. It's all day-old. If she wants fresh fish, then I know she'll get mad when you bring this back to her. We all know of your sister's temper," he remarked. Stahn nodded; he knew all to well that Lilith was not the person you wanted to annoy.

Stahn inquired, "What can I do, then? Lilith will also be really pissed if I return without any."

The vendor brought him close. "Well, there's always walking to Neustadt, but then the fish won't be so fresh unless you have access to some way to keep it cool. Or…you can go fishing in the village pond for something. It's fresh and it's free."

"What are you talking about!?" exclaimed a woman, "That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard."

"We were just joking…weren't we Stahn?" inquired the vendor.

Stahn added, "Yeah, joking. I knew he wasn't serious about that advice. I'll just go to the gates and hang around to weigh my options because anything will annoy my sister." Then, he left as the woman continued to stare at the vendor.

"Gee…one little joke and they're all over you…."

S...S

"Ok, here it goes," Stahn muttered, "I'm damned if I do, damned if I don't here. If I go to Neustadt, Lilith will be mad at me for being late. If I fish from the pond, she'll be mad at me for taking something that wasn't mine. And if I go back home empty handed, she'll be mad at me for refusing to keep my end of the bargain. If someone gave out a reward for being screwed, then I'd win it hands down."

"Stahn…don't worry. I'm sure your sister will listen," the Village Chief's daughter told him.

Stahn, who hadn't notice her approach, exclaimed, "Oh, Lillian! I haven't seen you around the past few days. How's life been treating you?"

She smiled. "Much better since you came back. I was worried when you left because it's lonely around here without you. I really want to spend more time with you…." The girl then sat next to him and grabbed her left arm in both her hands.

Stahn blushed at her touch, but not for the reason the young girl would have liked. He thought back to Rutee and how he'd made the promise to see her again and spend more time with her. It made his wish to return to Seinegald and take Hugo up on his offer to stay at the mansion even stronger. But Lillian had no notion of this; she thought Stahn was simply returning her feelings and being his usual, cute and shy self. So she thought nothing of planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Wha…!?" he exclaimed, "What did you do that for? I…I don't think you should…."

"Stahn, I love you. I wanted you to know how I feel for so long," she replied.

Stahn stuttered, "But…but…I…I dunno about…."

Lillian dropped a small ring into his hands. "My father has given me his blessing if I were to marry you, and said that when I was ready to do so I should give you this village emblem. I truly hope to hear your answer soon. By this time next year, my father would love for us to be settled down and he hopes for our firstborn within the next three. Please, Stahn. I want to give you everything I possess."

She left him in awe of her brashness. But what Stahn didn't know was that it had taken an extraordinary amount of courage on her part to tell him. Her father had done his best to egg her on because he saw how she pinned for him while he was away; before Stahn had gone on his journey, Lillian would never have thought to be this bold with him.

"Now that's another dilemma," Stahn muttered, "What do I tell her? I know I like her as a friend, but Lillian isn't my type of girl. She's nice, but too shy; I prefer someone who is willing to speak her mind and who understands my love of travel and swordsmanship."

He stood there for a good half-hour trying to figure out what to do about Lillian; this made his problem with Lilith seem small in comparison. Suddenly, two hands grabbed him from behind and shielded his eyes. Stahn screamed, was he under attack?

"Three guesses! Who am I!?" an excited girl's voice exclaimed.

Stahn's mood greatly improved; he knew that voice. The boy replied, "It is you, Rutee! Only you would be so brazen to sneak up behind me and play a trick like that. Man, you don't know how happy I am to see someone from the journey again."

The little voice in the back of his head added, 'Especially you…my beloved.'

After she'd let him go, he turned to see his friend. Rutee was still wearing the bandage he'd wrapped around her after the fight with Lydon and a big smile upon her face. It was her father who'd suggested going to Lienea herself to visit Stahn; he was hoping to improve her mood a little bit by meeting with Stahn again and spending some time with his family.

"It is good to see you again. And I've brought a present with me. I remember you said your sister made really good fish dishes. Does she know how to make Sushi, by any chance? I've brought some ingredients with me from Neustadt; the Draconis was getting an overhaul and I couldn't ride it. And I have a cooler to keep it fresh while we wait for Lilith to fix it."

"Perfect timing!" he exclaimed, "Lilith wanted me to get fresh fish for dinner and the store is out of stock. I don't have anything to transport it from Neustadt quickly and preserve it."

"Then let's go meet your sister; I'd love to try her cooking," Rutee replied.

As the two walked through the door into the kitchen, Lilith inquired, "Stahn, whose your new friend? I haven't seen her around town and I've lived here all my life."

He smiled as she stepped forward. "This is Rutee, one of my traveling companions. She's come to visit me for a little. And she's eager to try your cooking since I told her how good you are."

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Stahn, " Lilith informed him, "Where's the fish I asked you to get?"

"We've got some bonito in my cooler. I'd like to know if you can make Sushi out of it; that's one of my favorite fish dishes. If not, then I'll eat anything you make because I hate being a pushy houseguest," Rutee informed the girl, smiling brightly.

Lilith looked her over a little bit. There was something about her, something that seemed to suggest it was more than just a little friendship going on between her and Stahn. But she didn't find fault with it; all along, Lilith knew Lillian liked her brother, but knew that Stahn was too much of a free spirit to marry someone like her. If she played her cards right, Lilith could very well be seeing wedding bells for her brother sometime in the future.

She told the older girl, "Of course I can make you some Sushi. That's why I wanted it fresh anyway. Well, you and Stahn just enjoy yourselves while I go cook." She ran off to the kitchen, diabolical plotting filling up every inch of her brain.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Ok, dilemma time for Stahn. That's the problem with being a nice guy. Of course, we all know who he'll choose, just adds a little tension for our poor Country Boy if I make him have issues with another girl as well. Anyway, next time we'll get back into the main story. Romance ahoy and all!


	26. Return to Combat

**Return to Combat**

Stahn had given his bed to Rutee that night and slept on the floor. But despite his guest and his promise to Lilith, he was not able to get up early. Lilith kicked him in the side a little to no avail. She also didn't use the pans like before because a neighbor had complained. Eventually, the girl gave up in disgust and went to talk to Rutee in the other room.

"Well, that sucks," the girl stated, "I guess I'll have to find some other way of getting him up."

"My brother is infuriating. I feel sorry for whoever becomes his wife. But…I think you can handle him," Lilith replied, laughing at the double meaning in her sentence.

A calm, female voice, Atwight, said, -He'll never change. Hey, Dymlos, wake him up.-

-Sure thing. Hey! Stahn! Get your ass up and listen next time Rutee wants to help you out!-

Hearing the voice of his Swordian, Stahn woke up with a start. Rutee ran in to see her handiwork and handed the blade to him. Stahn accepted it dumbly, wondering why Rutee got it back when he said it would be ok. But one look into her eyes and he seemed to get over it.

"I told you I could do this," Rutee reminded him, "Remember, my father is one of the most powerful men in the country. He's also the one who wanted the Swordians found in the first place because he enjoys objects of the ancient times. So, the king ended up giving it to him when he asked and he gave Dymlos to me so I could bring him to you."

"Is that all the reason you came, to bring me Dymlos?" inquired Stahn, his voice falling a little.

Rutee told him, "Nope, I came to see you. Father just said to bring you your Swordian along when I go. I'd hoped to have a quiet vacation, away from all the stress of my job and the city…but the messenger bird that just arrived this morning told me I won't."

Stahn got up, wondering what trouble they had now. "What do you mean? Do you have to leave already? I was hoping to spend more time with you as well."

"The message said that the Eye of Atamoni was stolen again," Rutee informed him, "Not only that, but the guards on duty were slaughtered outright. Someone powerful has found out we possess it and took advantage of the situation."

"Slaughtered!? How many guards were on duty?" inquired a shocked Stahn.

Rutee stated, "There were several groups of two who stood at periodic points throughout the tunnel, and then about ten guarding the Eye itself. He didn't seem to have a lack of energy in going after wave after wave and then the main force."

Worried, Stahn thought of one more thing. "Leon! Would he be on guard duty? Oh I hope he's alright. And if he was killed in that fray, and he's as strong as he is, then our enemy must be powerful."

"No, he wouldn't," Rutee whispered, "He's worth far too much to the king to waste on guarding an artifact that the king is convinced no one would dare steal. Also, Father would have gotten us out of that if we were slated for it because he knows we've done enough with it as it is."

"I thought you said that nobody outside of your household and our group knows that Hugo is your father," Stahn told her with confusion.

Rutee said, "They know we live with him. Story going around was that we were the children of one of his maids and she died protecting her master. So, out of gratitude, we were allowed to live in his mansion after her death and be like his children. Technically, it isn't a lie because Mother met him while working as a maid and they fell in love."

Stahn looked at the floor and sighed. "Love going beyond classes…sounds so beautiful. From what I've heard, the rich generally marry the rich to increase their own fortunes and they feel the poor would simply marry them for money."

"My parents were much different," Rutee told him, "They loved one another dearly. Father always said that I should treat everyone the same regardless of money because I might find a Special Someone among the poorest of the poor. He also has disdain for rich people who do hurt the poor…like those two brats in Neustadt."

"He's a great father, then. Ok, Rutee, I'll go back with you to help out," Stahn stated.

Lilith came running in and yelled, "What!? Niichan, why are you leaving again? I thought you said you weren't going to run off on another adventure."

Stahn shook his head. "I'm needed, Lilith. My comrades are depending on me and this sword to come back and help fight off the person who is causing this trouble. I can't let any of them down. Also, you and grandfather will be in danger if we don't do something; the item stolen could destroy the world. I fight to protect my friends and my family."

"You're stubborn, Oniichan," Lilith replied, "However, you've got help." She walked over to the dresser and picked up her frying pan and ladle, then strapped them to her back as if she had a pair of broadswords. Turning to her brother, she gave him a big smile.

"You are not coming! It'll be dangerous. We're going because we have these Swordians which are the only thing that can stand up to the weapon in question," Stahn stated.

Lilith told him, "I don't care. I'm not letting my brother go off alone again. I want to help you."

Before Stahn could say another word, Rutee put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "She's made up her mind and when a woman does that then you can't sway her. The only thing I can tell you is to protect your sister in this battle."

"Ok, Rutee, you win," Stahn replied, "You can come, Lilith. Just keep out of trouble."

"Yeah! I knew Oniichan would let me come!" Lilith exclaimed as she ran out of the house ahead of them. Her theory about Rutee and Stahn was getting stronger now; the two seemed to share a bond that was deeper than anything she'd seen before. But they were still too shy and would need a little bit of Lilith Aileron Matchmaking to finish the job.

Stahn whispered, "I hope we don't end up regretting this decision in the future."

Rutee patted him on the back again. "I know we won't. Your sister wants to be close to her big brother. It's the type of thing I rarely see from Emilio, since he's such a stubborn kid and all, but I know that when I do I should definitely indulge his whims."

They left the house and joined with Lilith near Aunt Maggie's garden. But as they were leaving town, Lillian noticed the trio and ran up to them. She couldn't believe that Stahn was leaving again, and there was this strange girl traveling with him.

"Stahn!?" she exclaimed, "Where are you going? I thought you and I were going to get married."

"I never said I would marry you. Listen…I've got to go help some friends of mine out," Stahn replied as Rutee began shooting dirty looks at the Village Chief's daughter.

She reminded him, "Yestereday…I gave you the sigil ring and told you to think it over. I thought it was a done deal; there really are so few young people who are not married off in the village. But now I see you leaving again…do you love me, Stahn?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lillian. I like you, but just as a friend. There's someone else that I feel very strongly for, someone I met on my journey. So I can't accept this." He dug the sigil out of his pocket and dropped it into her hands. Then, he set his sights on the Sacred Monument in the pond.

"You have grown too big for this village," she whispered, "I hope that whatever path you choose, you might find happiness. This is a gift from me, so you'll be safe." She handed him a small jewel that Rutee would later inform him was a Magic Mist. It was useful in getting away from enemies and protecting its wielder.

Lillian left to return home and the trio continued onwards. Rutee inquired, "What was that about?"

Stahn smiled at her and she blushed. "Nothing…it was nothing. I'd never be able to be married to a farmer's daughter, my journey taught me that. Because if I did marry someone who had to stay in the village all the time, I'd never be able to see my wonderful friends."

'Also,' he thought, 'If I married her then I'd never be able to tell you how I truly feel…Please wait for me to get the strength to do so, Rutee.'

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well, that dilemma is done with. Stahn has left Lienea with both Rutee and Lilith and Lillian won't interfere with his relationship with Rutee. However, Lilith is a different story but at least she has nothing but good intentions in store for her dear brother.


	27. Mystery

**Mystery**

"What a nightmare," the king said, "I've lost twenty to thirty soldiers guarding the Eye of Atamoni and some madman is now running around with it. Top it all off and the Draconis was missing from its launch port and instead we found the bodies of the entire crew. That was another fifteen men right there. Whoever it is, he's quite the powerful monster."

All five Swordian Masters were gathered in the room along with Lilith, the Seven Generals and Hugo. Shortly before the meeting began, Stahn had introduced his sister to the rest of the group. He had, however, told her about Rutee's brother while they were still on the way so he could be introduced with minimal explanation; Stahn had vowed never to let their family's secret slip.

Leon had been sent to the temple for Philia right after the theft had occurred while a messenger bird flew to Phandaria to seek out the king; since he would be busy getting his country in order, nothing short of an urgent notice from an ally would be able to reach him. Now that everyone was assembled, they could get to the matter at hand. However, it was a dire situation and everyone was walking on eggshells.

"That's anywhere from thirty five to forty five people dead in a single night!" Rutee exclaimed.

The king replied, "While the math skills were necessary for some who don't realize the magnitude of the situation, I think everyone here knows what we're up against. Someone is planning on making trouble for this country and the world. But I haven't noticed anything suspicious, nor have my soldiers."

Hugo stepped up. "The only strange things that have happened to me are that my butler has vanished and I can't seem to contact the Branch Managers. I hope nothing bad happened to them; Cavalese citizens can be rough on those who support foreign enterprise at times, and Ilene does so much for the poor that some of the elitists might seek to get rid of her."

"Strange," Rutee said, "When I was in Neustadt, I heard Ilene had gone to see you. I figured you were getting all the managers together for a meeting on the situation."

"No, I wasn't. Maybe the maids just figured that…or she lied which isn't like Ilene," Hugo replied.

The king informed them, "I doubt that any of your missing men would be able to cause the kind of damage our enemy has inflicted. They wouldn't be strong enough."

Leon looked up at his ruler. "I wouldn't be so sure; sometimes, people hold back their true strength until they want to use it so as to lull others into a false sense of security. We've never seen any of them fighting in battle so they just might have the strength and stamina."

"The bodies were charred," the king stated, "As if they were lit on fire. It was like a Swordian did the damage, but we have all five assembled here and their masters are not a part of the plot."

"Wasn't there a sixth Swordian in the legend?" inquired Lewin.

Hugo said, "Yes, but the Swordians have stressed that he died in the war. In any case, though I ordered dig after dig to find all the Swordians and hopefully put them in the hands of capable young people who could use them for good, Berselius has never been found."

Stahn thought for a moment. "We just found Clemente this year though, so…"

-Give it up, Stahn,- Dymlos replied, -Berselius died and wouldn't be useful to anyone even if he was found. I'd love to see the look on that person's face if they tried to cast magic and realizes that nothing is coming out.-

-Dymlos, calm down. After all, we still have yet to wake Igtenos, even though the disc is off and we're all ready for combat; think of how Garr might feel,- Atwight stated.

Chaltier added, -Besides, we should try to remember Karell for who he was in life, not his death.-

Now Stahn was getting confused. "Ummmmmmmmmmmmm…guys. Who is, er was, Karell?"

-Berselius was the last name of Karell, a strategist for the Er'ther Army,- Clemente explained, -He was brilliant, as was his twin sister. She was one of the leading researchers on the Swordian Team. But…she was a little crazy. However, all that was overlooked because what as needed at the time was genius and vision, not sanity.-

"What was her name, anyway?" inquired Philia.

Dymlos chuckled a little before replying, -Her name was Harold, Harold Berselius.-

All five Swordian Masters acquired a sweatdrop before yelling, "A girl named Harold!?" in unison. Those that could not hear the voices of the Swordians were left in confusion as to what the hell they were all talking about and why they mentioned a girl with a boy's name.

-I told you she was eccentric,- Clemente stated, -Never wanted to let history know she was a woman because she wanted to play a joke on future generations. I sometimes wondered what her problem was, but then I remembered that it was best not to ask with that woman.-

"What is going on? What are they talking about?" inquired the king.

Stahn informed him, "We're simply inquiring about the last Swordian. He's definitely dead, to hear them say it. And, errrrrrrrr…then we got into his eccentric twin sister."

Dryden looked over the team; they would have some hard work ahead of them. "Well, that's good. You need all the information you can get. But I wish we had any leads besides a bunch of charred bodies and missing people. Hugo, were there any clues to your men's disappearances?"

"Nothing, not a note or anything, from Rembrant," Hugo replied, "And if Rutee says that Ilene was supposedly coming to see me, then I don't know what else could have happened. Except…there was one suspicious thing relating to Rembrant's disappearance that I could think of. Around the same time, I also noticed…."

But suddenly, an earthquake struck the palace. Rutee grabbed for Stahn while Garr tried to shield the other two ladies and Leon ducked his head. Stahn, shocked by the new weight on his body, fell down to the ground and landed right on top of Rutee in a rather compromising position. While on a normal day she would have shoved him off embarrassed, Rutee simply lay their blushing as he covered her from the tremors.

Soon, it stopped. After a few sniggers from his friends, Stahn reluctantly got off of Rutee. Both were blushing frantically and if her father hadn't been there and it hadn't been the result of an earthquake Rutee would have slugged him. However, it was far too important to worry about that.

Hugo was about to resume his conversation about the other suspicious thing that happened when a frantic guard came running in. He informed the king that an island north of Cresta had just vanished and a tidal wave had hit the port. The man's voice was worried; there were many injured and dead because of this incident.

"As if we don't need any more problems. I'll bet this has to do with the Eye of Atamoni's disappearance in some way," Isard suggested.

Hugo added, "It wouldn't surprise me in any case. Now, about the oddity I noticed…."

Suddenly, a strange noise was heard throughout the room. Something loud was heard hitting the ground to the north of their current position. Then, the earth began to shake once more.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well, I didn't want to do Libra IV because I couldn't find out where to leave the clues. Besides, nothing got accomplished there in the game except Rutee finding out her past and she does know it here. Once they see what happened outside, it'll be painfully obvious what to do.

I added in the information relating to the Swordian Berselius because of the fact that there was just so much that could be said when the team found out about a girl being named Harold; Kyle's group seemed shocked enough. Besides, when a sequel or prequel fills in the gaps and I write a story in the time of the original game, I fill in the information to in order to make it sound more complete.


	28. Instructions

**Instructions**

When the team ran outside, they saw a shadow looming over the entire city. All six of them looked up towards the sky to see what it was, and gasped. There, way above the clouds, was what appeared to be some sort of walkway, as if there was ground up there. It crisscrossed like a web over the air, connecting something the group couldn't quite fathom.

-The Aeropolis!- exclaimed Dymlos, -It couldn't be, could it? Why else would the Eye of Atamoni disappear not too long before something like this appears?-

-I believe so. If you look towards the northeast, you can see Dycroft and Belcrant,- Clemente added. Everyone looked in the direction the Swordian had specified, and saw a large, floating palace with some sort of sword sticking out of it in the direction of the ground.

Philia inquired, "What is that? Why has it appeared in our world?"

She heard her faithful Swordian sigh; there was a small hint of fear in his voice. -It's the Aeropolis, the world of the Aetherians during the Aeth'er Wars. Up there, on that ground in the sky, lay several buildings that make up their fortresses. But we completely obliterated them all.-

-The Eye of Atamoni must have revived them,- Atwight added, -It's only logical as Belcrant, the weapon coming off of Dycroft, uses it as a power source. That must have been what made the loud booming noise just now; Belcrant had sucked up ground to create that walkway.-

-We have to go to Radisrol; it's our only way into the sky with the Draconis missing,- Dymlos said.

Stahn inquired, "Where's that?"

Rutee looked at him, saw his calmness in such an urgent situation. 'If he's afraid, he's hiding it very well. I feel my heart pounding just thinking about that thing up there, but I don't think his is.'

-Radisrol is where I was sleeping earlier,- Clemente told the group, -Head there and seek out the control room. There, we should be able to wake up Commander Raiker; he's been integrated into the computer system just in case something like this happened.-

"We'll charter a ship. Then, once we get there, we can get further instructions," Garr stated.

At that point, Hugo joined them in front of the castle. He told the six, "You kids just do what you have to do. I'll keep things calm in Darilsheid. Rutee…Emilio…please come back safely. I can tell that this trip will be more dangerous than the last one."

Both of them turned at exactly the same time and spoke as one. "We won't fail you, Father."

S...S

-The command center is where I was sleeping,- Clemente informed the team when they got to Radisrol, -If the city has surfaced again, then we know that the commander has probably woken up.-

The team followed the Swordian's instructions and headed for the room they'd found him in. There, they saw the computers were up and running, and a man's face was shown on the screen. He smiled when he saw their group, knowing help had arrived.

-Welcome, I am Raiker. It's good to see all five Swordians and their masters. But what happened to Igtenos? It seems he was overloaded by a power surge from the Eye of Atamoni,- the computerized face voiced.

Garr replied, "So that was it…when Lydon tried to use the Eye to control his powers. Is there a way I can fix him, Raiker? Something here in Radisrol?"

The commander shook his digital head. -No, but perhaps in one of the more technological factory based Aeropolises may have something we can use. We can get him back, that's the main thing. It's not like poor Berselius, whose Core Crystal broke during the final duel with the Aetherian King.-

"Core Crystal?" inquired Rutee, "What's that, Atwight?"

-It is the crystal on each of our hilts that contains our essence. If it breaks, then we die,- Atwight informed her mistress and the rest of the Swordian Masters.

Lilith asked, "Can you guys please fill me in on what's going on? I can't hear what they say!"

Stahn sighed. "That's one reason we wanted you to stay back in Lienea." He then began to inform his sister on what the Swordian had told Rutee.

-Anyway, I need an assistant,- Raiker informed them, -Also, the Boot Disc lying in a cave near Lienea. You can leave here on Bernardo, the Sea Dragon, and head to a port to find me my assistant. Then, go and get the Boot Disc.-

"Yessir!" exclaimed the five Swordian Masters in unison. Raiker pointed them to a small Horn that lay in the corner of the room collecting dust. He instructed them to use it to attract Bernardo. Afterwards, the team left to the city's outskirts and called for their ride.

S...S

"So…an assistant. Have you tried Otto's Lab? He's a brilliant scientist," Hugo suggested.

They were at the palace, giving a report to the king. On the way out, they ran into the president who had been instructing some soldiers in emergency protocol. Leon informed his father, "We've yet to go there, but that sounds like it could help. Thank you…."

The older man smiled; his son rarely gave him any thanks. "Good, then go and do so. Our future is in the hands of you young people."

"So, Leon," Lilith whispered when they walked away, "What do you know about my brother and your sister's relationship? I see they're awfully close all the time."

"They don't tell me anything and I wouldn't tell you if I knew!" Leon coldly replied.

When they got to the lab, they asked for the professor's help. However, he was busy with his research and couldn't leave. One of the assistants overheard the conversation and came over to offer his aid. He told them, "I've got to do my part to protect the world, after all."

At that point, Rutee noticed a disc on the ground. Since Otto usually specialized in botany, she wondered why it was there. "Hey, Professor…what's this object do?"

"Take it!" he called, "I don't know and I don't care; I'm only interested in living things." So the girl pocketed the object to bring with them on their journey.

S...S

"Here's your assistant. He's a scientist working in Seinegald Castle," Stahn informed Raiker.

The commander told them, -Good work. Now, I'll have to train him to operate Radisrol's systems; it's been a thousand years and this technology doesn't exist anymore. I want you to now go and get that Boot Disc. As I said before, it should be in a cave that lies in an inlet on the Fitzgald Continent, just south of Lienea Village. You might want to be warned, though.-

Leon shrugged. "No warnings needed; I can handle myself against a Guardian."

-It's not the Guardian,- Raiker stated, -You will have to use three Swordians as keys to open the doors. So only two of you, and the little lady, will be able to enter the inner room. I'd suggest Igtenos acting as a key since he's dormant, but the other two are your own decision.-

"Sounds like a plan. We'll think of it when we get there," Stahn replied.

Philia told them, "I'll stay behind; I'd rather take a break if I can."

Leon looked at Stahn and Rutee; two of the three would have to go on. "Well, my sister obviously is needed to heal. Then it's just me or Stahn. I'd say…."

"Oniichan should go!" Lilith exclaimed, "I'd rather fight with him than this rude boy!"

"Lilith! That's not how we decide things," Stahn yelled back.

"I'd rather not be with her, either. So I'll stay behind; she's enough to keep you two lovebirds' mind on the mission," Leon replied.

Rutee muttered, "If this mission wasn't so serious…I'd positively slug you, Emilio."

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Of course, we all know the real reason Lilith wants Stahn and Rutee to come with her. She wants to see how they act when they're in battle together. She's so devious, isn't she? But I love Lilith just the same. Heh, and her first attempt at pissing Leon off has occurred; she and he will have a few more interactions throughout the story as Lilith attempts to drag the poor boy along in her schemes.


	29. Boot Disc Battle

**Boot Disc Battle**

The team took to the Sea Dragon once again and headed towards the temple. It wasn't too hard to find; Stahn knew that inlet well. Once there, they saw that it was quite subdued in color with plain stone statues forming columns along the sides.

"I should stay at the first door," Garr suggested, "After all, I'm the one without a working Swordian and if he'll open it then that frees the others up a little longer."

With that, the young king walked up to the depression on the wall. He placed his blade within the slot and waited. When the Core Crystal came in contact with the hidden cache, it activated the mechanism to open the doorway for the others.

"We'll be back soon with the Boot Disc, so don't worry," Stahn told him.

Garr replied, "Good luck to all of you. Just stick together and you'll be fine."

Soon, in the next room, they came across another depression. Philia stepped forward; it was her turn now. "Don't worry about me; I'll be safe here with Clemente. So just get the Boot Disc."

-Yes, I'll protect her,- Clemente added, -Philia is in good hands with me here.-

'That's what worries me,' thought both Stahn and Rutee.

Leon muttered, "Well, don't screw it up so we can get through and bring back the stupid disc. I just want to get this over with as soon as possible; I've got more important things to worry about."

Clemente scoffed as Philia put him in the depression. -Temper, temper young man. You've got to learn a little patience if you want to get anywhere in life. Youngsters these days…they don't seem to want to mind their elders. At least your sister can act polite sometimes.-

"I'd kill you if you weren't important to the mission," muttered Rutee, "I'm the good sibling here."

In the next room, they came across yet another depression. Stahn was counting on his fingers and realized it had to be the last one. Leon wondered why he was relying on that moron to watch over his sister when they were in combat together.

"You'd better not fool around in there; I don't need you two deciding to make out in the corner when there's an enemy about," Leon put in.

Rutee yelled, "Now see here young man! I'm not that irresponsible and I don't have feelings for Stahn like that! He's just my good friend and I'm happy to fight by his side and protect the world and our friends and family. Why don't you just shut up and stop putting your problems onto me."

His temperature rose a hundred degrees. "You have no right…no right to talk to me like that after what I've been forced to put up with! For starters…."

"All right!" Lilith interjected, "Stop the bickering you two. I'm going to go ahead with Stahn and Rutee so just open up the door and leave your sister alone. What's your issue, anyway?"

Leon said not another word as he opened the way for the others to step through the door. Rutee took one last look back at her brother with sorrow; why hadn't she taken his feelings into consideration when making a quip? But what's done was done and they had to move on.

"Chaltier," Leon asked once they'd gone on, "Will it all work out? Why did it have to happen?"

-Bocchan! I know that your father will find out what's going on there. And perhaps we'll discover a clue as well. Your sister wants to support you; I believe you should let her help out,- the Swordian said.

S...S

The trio arrived at the inner sanctum not too long afterwards. There, they beheld a misshapen monster that resembled a Dragon Knight. However, it had been twisted by the emanations from the room and grew in power. Rutee and Stahn both unsheathed their Swordians while Lilith held her frying pan out with a vengeance.

Rutee screamed, "I'm going to kick your ass, damn monster…Bloody Rose!" She charged the enemy and began furiously striking out with Atwight. Stahn rushed in as well to add his own attacks to the mix. The monster was knocked back, but still not out and it lumbered towards them.

Lilith smirked as she watched. 'Perfect! They won't even know I'm not fighting, though I will step in if someone is about to get hurt. I'll see how they work together and form a new plan from there.'

Using her Snipe Air technique, Rutee found her way above the enemy's head and dove down on top of it, while Stahn swiped at the monster with his Dragon Blade. Then it was his turn to use Spin Flare to make a diving attack while she struck with Snipe Roar. Then, the two Swordian Masters ran at the beast from both sides, striking it as one. It began to convulse, and die.

"Well, we did it!" exclaimed Rutee, "That chest must hold the Boot Disc." She walked up to it and opened the box. Finding what appeared to be a larger Aura Disc, she pocketed it as well.

"Let's get back to the others, Rutee, Lilith," Stahn replied. Both nodded and they turned back.

S...S

Each of their friends was happy to see them, even Leon who still looked to be on edge about something. Rutee shot him an apologetic look; Stahn thought that whatever was wrong must have been set off by Rutee's earlier words.

But when they arrived at the front chamber, the familiar sound of Belcrant firing went off again. Then, the earth shook and they could hear the ground as it rose up into the sky. Stahn clenched his fist; whoever this was wouldn't get away with it.

Garr stated, "We must not be hasty. Delivering this Boot Disc to Raiker and his assistant is our first priority. Then, we can go after the guilty party in the theft of the Eye of Atamoni."

Stahn nodded. "Sorry if I seem impatient. I just can't stand what this guy is doing."

"None of us can," Rutee added, "But we've got to make sure to keep our heads about it. If we don't, then we can fall in battle. I don't want to lose any of you. Promise me, everyone, promise that you'll do everything in your power to come back home safely."

Everyone agreed to her promise and they walked back to the Sea Dragon. Boarding it, the team began to steer their way to Radisrol once again. But despite the promise, dread was still in all of their hearts; the enemy was strong enough to kill about forty five people in a single night, and char the bodies. It would take a lot of hard work and friendship to prevent even one death.

"Garr…why'd you take so long to return? I was getting bored waiting in this stuffy old shell!" exclaimed a small, female voice from the back of the Dragon.

The team turned to see a girl of about fourteen with piercing green eyes and long pink hair done up in ponytails from a clip on top of her head. The girl wore a poofy green skirt and a semi-halter top with poofy green sleeves and pink, black and blue triangles over the front of it. She was both smiling and angry at the same time, while Garr and Stahn were shocked.

The king exclaimed, "Chelsea! Why have you come here?"

He saw the girl begin to pout. "Well, you were going to leave me all alone in the palace and go off somewhere fun again. So I followed you and snuck on the ship when you left port. Then, I continued to follow you onto the Dragon and off of it every time you went on or off. I've had enough and wanted to speak with you. Oh…hi Stahn!"

"This is great," muttered Leon, "First we get saddled with the hyper sister, and now the little kid. What's next, a wandering tamer of a flea circus?"

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Ok, what is Leon's issue? Why is he even more moody than usual and how come it's got Rutee on edge as well? Will Lilith succeed in her matchmaking scheme? And will my "a" button stop sticking long enough for me to type out a chapter?


	30. Liftoff

**Liftoff**

The ride back to Radisrol was a loud one. Chelsea begged and pleaded to be allowed to join the group. Garr tried to rebuff her because she was just a child. Chelsea replied by yelling, "Phooey! I am not a child!" Leon was at the point where he just wanted to let the kid join up in order to make her stop yelling. He ended up demanding that the two of them to stop bickering and come to a decision.

"I just want to help," she stated, "You're very important to me and I want to protect you."

"It can't hurt. After all, she is your master's granddaughter; you told me that she was really good at archery as well," Stahn added, wanting to see the fight end.

Garr finally recanted just as they reached the city. He did, however, tell Chelsea not to wander off and to stick by his side at all times. She agreed readily. Stahn informed Rutee about how Chelsea seemed to have a schoolgirl crush on Garr, so she definitely would stay out of trouble.

When they reached the control room, Rutee handed the disc over to the assistant. She asked, "How soon do you think we'll be able to get Radisrol online?"

"In about an hour, Miss Rutee. Relax around the base until then."

"Good," the girl replied, "I'm going to go for a walk. Stahn, would you come with me for a little while; there's something important I need to discuss with you, relating to the mission."

"Sure! I'd love to do that," Stahn told her. His heart was pounding just at the thought of it. Sure, it was mission related, but he and Rutee would still be alone together. Not since their short conversation outside of the Draconis had they been able to be alone.

Lilith watched them walk off together. She mentally cursed her brother's lack of forward thinking; he wasn't even holding her hand like a gentleman does when he's alone with his beloved. It was time for a little interference from Little Sister. If she could find out more about how they behaved alone, then perhaps she could formulate a new plan of action.

Leon muttered, "Why does my sister constantly want to talk to that idiot? I don't see what about the mission she could mention that the rest of us don't know or need to know."

Lilith smirked at the boy, noticing everyone else had left as well. "That's where we come in! It's time for a little detective work, Leon. We'll spy on the lovebirds and find out what her game is. Maybe we'll be hearing wedding bells soon after the war!"

"You're insane," Leon muttered, "Spying on my sister is a waste of time! I'd rather be…."

"You've got no sense of adventure! C'mon and get the lead out," Lilith called as she grabbed the youth by his cape. Leon was in awe at the sheer strength of that girl; she could probably pull a large bull all by herself if she needed to do so for farming.

S...S

Stahn and Rutee went to one of the storage rooms for their conversation. They were facing the wall, looking at the ornate carvings representing the heroes of old. Because of this, the two didn't even notice Lilith and her prisoner come into the room and hide among the boxes.

Rutee looked over at her crush for a moment, noticing the relative calm in his eyes. She mused, 'Why do I have to get involved like this? I thought I'd be the strong woman warrior forever. Maybe it's the fact that I know Mary is married that's helping me; my best friend can be both a warrior and a lover, so perhaps I can do it too. But does he like me back…I couldn't take rejection at this point. After the war, that's when I'll tell him how I feel.'

Stahn noticed her looking at him and began blushing. 'There's just something about her…I can't quite put my finger on it. No matter what, Rutee always has a smile on her face and a bright outlook towards the future. Then there's her family; she always cares deeply for her father and brother and I greatly respect people who fight for their family. But a girl as amazing as Rutee could never fall for a simple Country Boy like me.'

'Dang it!' thought Lilith, 'Why don't those two stop staring at one another and start kissing? Neither of them are very good at expressing their feelings.'

"So, Rutee. What is it you wanted to talk about?" inquired Stahn.

The girl replied, "Well, it's about Leon. I'm starting to get really worried about my little brother. You've seen how he's been acting since the team reunited, right?"

Stahn nodded. "He's even moodier than usual. Something happen?"

"Yes, it did," Rutee said, "I didn't know until I got home and saw my father before the meeting with the king; you know, when we talked in private as we waited for Garr to arrive. He told me that around the time Rembrant vanished, Marian also disappeared."

"No way! So that's what's going on; Leon is worried that she could be hurt," Stahn realized.

Rutee added, "There were definite signs of a struggle in her room. It's highly unlikely she staged it to run away; Marian is not that type of woman. We all think she was kidnapped by someone for a reason none of us quite know. I wonder if it's connected to the plot."

Stahn thought he heard a depressed sigh, but figured it was just Rutee. "Very well could be. The enemy might know about Leon's affection, and plans to use her as a shield since we'd come after him. I can't forgive him then! Anyone who uses a woman like that is the lowest of the low!"

"Oh yeah," Rutee sarcastically remarked, "You make yourself out to be a knight in shining armor. No wonder you're so popular with the girls, like Ilene and that girl in Lienea."

"Not like that. I mean, I feel that men should treat women with more respect and I'd help any woman who was truly in need, but I don't flirt with them. I don't even like Lillian as more than a friend; you saw me return her trinket before we left," Stahn replied.

Rutee inquired, "What about Ilene? You were all ga-ga over her when we were in Neustadt."

Stahn felt his face get hotter; why did she always have to bring up these things? "That…that was just…you know, I was being polite. She asked me out for a tour of the city and I'd never been there."

"Then why were you hanging all over her when you got home!?" the girl yelled, "I saw you two out the window when I woke up from my nap." She congratulated herself on a quick save; if she'd let on that she and Mary had been spying, Stahn would be upset with her.

"I was injured by the Champion at the arena and she was helping me to walk," he told her.

Rutee stated, "It seemed a little too close to be simply that. And why in the hell did you even think about challenging that monster!? Everybody knows that Bruiser Khang is a total barbarian in his fighting style and he can beat the hardiest of warrior to a bloody pulp!"

Stahn moved directly in front of her; their faces became even and their eyes locked onto one another. "He was being incredibly disrespectful to Ilene because she was a woman, and me because I was following behind her so I didn't lose my way."

"So it all goes back to Ilene again!" Rutee exclaimed, "I knew it; you like that older woman."

"Not like that! Why in the world are you so angry about it anyway?" inquired Stahn.

Rutee's face went hot as she tried to hold back her tears. If Stahn liked women like Ilene, then he wouldn't be able to love someone like her; the two women were as different as night and day. But she had to answer him, if only she knew how.

The girl was saved by the creaking of machinery as the city began to rise out from the water. Rutee fell backwards onto Stahn as Lilith crawled out of the room, still holding Leon's cape; it wouldn't do for either of them to be caught spying. The boy felt thoroughly depressed at knowing that both Aileron siblings now knew of his problems; he didn't want anyone to know Marian's disappearance had affected him with such terrible force.

Lilith, however, knew she'd practically hit a roadblock. Stahn could end the whole argument by just telling Rutee how he felt and Rutee could get Stahn to open up if she'd done the same. But they were the most stubborn people she'd ever met. Somehow, Lilith knew she had to get her brother and the young lady together…before it killed any of them.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Set up yet another dilemma for the team as well as Leon's own personal issue. I have big plans for the scenes when he and Marian are reunited, as well as what happens afterwards. And we've got our star couple who just can't get along.


	31. Warp Gate

**Warp Gate**

After the base had made it to the Aethersphere, the team met in the control room for a meeting. Leon, however, found his mind was not on the immediate situation at all. Though still mad at Rutee for telling the others his private business, he felt happy for her concern.

'She decided to seek Stahn out because he's such a nice guy. He'd definitely be supportive if I needed someone to talk to. But I don't want to rely on any of those idiots; I need to save Marian on my own if we find the bastard who kidnapped her. Marian…I'll find you, I promise!'

-I need you to go to Ignasa,- Raiker informed the team, -There, you'll find a Warp Gate which connects to Dycroft. Be warned, there are two points with a gate: one leads to Dycroft and three other major Aeropolis, the other to a trio of minor Aeropolis. Find the main one and head to find our enemy there. I don't know who it is, but I want you all to be careful.-

-Commander, do you think you can run some searches for information?- inquired Clemente.

Raiker replied, -I'll see what I can do. Hacking into their databases always was a difficult task and we have a serious shortage of manpower. But if I can discover who is behind this or what their plans are, then I will surely let all of you know.-

If he were still human, Stahn was sure Dymlos would have saluted the monitor. -We won't fail you, Commander. We will destroy the Aeropolis and leave things as they should be.-

-Very well,- Raiker said, -Our future is in the hands of all of you…Swordian Masters.-

S...S

They walked outside and found the ground to be safe and solid. From the map downloaded in the command center, the team saw that Ignasa was not too far off; they just had to go around a long bend because the ground was not totally connected and existed in tiny walkways. Due to the high altitude, or perhaps the very stink of evil in the air, everyone felt a cold chill come over them.

"I wish I'd brought my nice warm coat; I left it back home because we weren't going to Phandaria anytime soon," Rutee commented as she crossed her arms to hug herself.

Garr added, "I should have brought all the Fur Capes we used to cross the Snow Mountain."

Lilith, however, didn't seem to be bothered by the cold; either that or she didn't let on. She walked over to Leon and tapped the boy on the shoulder. He turned towards her with an annoyed look on his face; until Marian was safe, he didn't want to be bothered by anyone. "What in the hell do you want?"

"Why don't we play matchmaker?" she inquired, "I mean, you see how stubborn our older siblings are. Oniichan definitely likes Rutee and I know she likes him too; you saw how she reacted to the very thought that he liked an older woman."

"I don't care who he marries…just that you all leave me alone," Leon snapped back.

Lilith exclaimed, "Touchy! Don't you really care about your sister's feelings? She loves him, but she's too stubborn to tell him how she feels and he's too much of an idiot to see why his kindness is hurting her. As younger siblings, then we have a responsibility to help them both out!"

Leon slapped his forehead; this girl never wanted to give up. "You heard what she sad before the whole fight started, right? Well I don't think I can deal with anyone else's problems while I'm worried about Marian. She's the most important person in my life and until she's safe then I'm going to be on edge. So shut up and bother me once we find Marian. Or, preferably, never!"

'He's got issues,' thought Lilith, 'Seriously, that kid has got to learn to calm down.'

S...S

Finally, they'd arrived at Ignasa. The whole building was a mess of elevators and teleporters. Rutee wondered why the Aetherians lived in such an inconvenient way; surely, it would be as much of a pain for those living here as those who were invading.

-They probably used their magic to handle this mess,- commented Dymlos.

Atwight added, -Or they could have memorized their ways around. The teleporter at the beginning of the building generally connects to the Warp Gate, but it is inactive as of now. We'd have to head to the room where the gates are if we wanted to get it running again.-

Leon began mumbling under his breath, causing Rutee to shoot a dirty glare his way. "If we got that teleporter online, it would be redundant because we're heading on out towards Dycroft in it anyway."

-The portal that this teleporter connects to anyway is the lesser one,- Chaltier stated, -It would be the one we take to the minor Aeropolis. Since we're not visiting any of them and heading to Dycroft right away, then there really is no point in getting it online unless we find it.-

"Good, one less thing for me to have to think about or these fools to have to attempt," muttered Leon. Rutee looked towards her brother one more time, a sad look on her face.

Chaltier inquired, -Bocchan, are you okay? I'm concerned for your wellbeing if you….-

But Leon interrupted his faithful Swordian. "I'm fine. I'll just have to go into battle and then I'll feel a lot better. It's just hard…I have my duty ahead of what my heart wants."

"Why is that?" inquired Philia, "Leon, did something happen while we were away? Is it connected to the 'strange thing' that Hugo wanted to bring up to the king when the earthquake hit?"

"Oh, that…that was the missing Lens. Someone robbed one of our factories around the same time that Rembrant vanished. Come to think of it, a bunch of minor workers disappeared as well," Rutee pointed out. She wondered what anyone could use all of that Lens for.

Philia seemed to drop the issue at that and chalked it up to Leon being stressed out from work. Leon walked up to his sister and told her, "Thanks for the save; I didn't want the world to know."

Rutee gave him a smile. "No problem! That was one of the oddities that happened anyway. Besides, Father said he would report the disappearance as a kidnapping in no way connected so the guards who were on it didn't panic about plots and such. Just in case she wasn't taken in response to what's going on here."

"I still thank you," Leon said, "You really saved me from a grilling session."

Just then, they came across the minor Warp Gate. Chelsea, curious as to what the symbols on the ground meant, ended up teleporting back to the beginning and activating the device. The others had to follow her and start all over again, but nobody was complaining; at least they got it working and could take it back to the room they'd come from.

However, when they finally discovered the larger gate, they saw it was broken. Pieces of the device were strewn across the floor and littered the receiving panel. Examining it, Garr realized it was way beyond repair and they'd have to find another way.

-The Sky Cruiser at Mikheil! It's the only other method of transportation,- Clemente told them.

Dymlos added, -A Sky Cruiser can fly short distances over the Aethersphere; it's a way the Aetherians used to travel between Aeropolis that didn't have connective Warp Gates. We have to go back and report to Raiker, but after that we'll head to Mikheil.-

Stahn held his Swordian at eye level. "How do we get to that city?"

-The other teleporter,- Atwight replied, -It was good fortune that Chelsea activated the warp pad. Now, once we return, we can just take that and head right for our destination.-

"Then let's hurry up! I want to find whoever is in charge and kick his ass!" exclaimed Rutee.

Everyone else sweatdropped; Rutee would always be Rutee. They then began heading back the way they came and going towards the exit. Somehow, they were going to find a way through. Nothing would stand in the way of those who fought to protect the ones they loved.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well, we're onto the big issues now…the henchmen battles begin next chapter. Let's watch Leon go berserk…you know what I mean.


	32. Rescue

**Rescue**

After having their report given to Raiker, the team was off again to Mikheil. There, they discovered many puzzles involving levers and platforms. Each lever moved a certain color of platform and they would need to make sure the right ones were thrown in order to get the platforms to where the team could ride them. There was even a room with a large number of both…causing them to hang around for about a half hour trying to solve it.

"If we don't get out of here soon, I'll scream!" exclaimed Rutee, "Who in the world wants to live in a place like this? These Aetherians were just plain crazy!"

-They were also elitists. Why do you think only a select few could live here? Only those that met their strict standards were aloud in, and no one could join after,- Atwight reminded her.

Rutee muttered, "I hate elitists more than anything; all they think about is how money matters, not what's in a person's heart. Combine that with the frustration these idiots force me to put up with, and I'm starting to hate Aetherians more and more every day."

Stahn nodded. "They were cruel people. I'm just happy our ancestors stopped them."

"You're all fools," muttered Leon, "The puzzles and torment are only the beginning. You've seen how Belcrant ravages the world and yet these petty concerns are still on your mind."

-Bocchan, you also are thinking of your own concerns. But it is because you're human; a human being must reflect on things of that nature. And you have good reason to,- Chaltier added.

Leon whispered, "I know. But at least I'm thinking of someone's life and not whether or not I have to wait for a lift to move or a teleporter to fire up." Suddenly, he felt something strike through his body and send a cold chill down his spine. Fear built up in the boy's heart, but he couldn't find the reason.

Rutee saw her brother looking down towards the ground. "Emilio…are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the boy replied, "Really, I am. Just concentrate on the battles ahead of you." However, he didn't want to say that he dreaded what was to come…something was seriously wrong.

S...S

Finally, the team made it to the back of the factory. There, to there surprise, waited Rembrant. The old man was standing in front of something, or someone, and seemed to be attempting to block the team's view of whatever it was. Everyone reached for their weapons with caution.

"Tee hee…so you've all come. I knew it! Master Kronos will be pleased," he exclaimed. At once, four gasps emitted from the Swordians.

Rutee inquired, "Who is Kronos? Some whack job who wants to destroy the world? Well I for one won't stand for it! No one, no matter who they are, has the right to do that. I take it he's the one behind killing all those guards and stealing all the Lens from my father's storage facility."

Rembrant chuckled a little. "Master Kronos will make a perfect world here on the Aethersphere. A true Utopia where we can live in harmony forever. He needs Lens to accomplish his goals and Oberon was the best place to get it from."

"Just like those pirates," Rutee muttered, "They take advantage of Father's business to do their dirty work. I'm tired of it!" She pulled Atwight from her sheath and pointed it at the butler.

"Now, now…calm down girl. Unless…you want our special guest to get hurt," he threatened. Nobody had to ask or wait long to find out what he meant. Rembrant turned around and grasped at the person he was hiding behind his back, revealing an unconscious Marian.

Leon followed his sister's lead and pulled Chaltier free of his sheath. He screamed, "Give her back! You have no right to drag Marian into this whole mess; she's not a part of it!"

He stared the boy right in the eyes. "Oh yes, she's a part of this. She's my hostage, after all. I knew how much she meant to you and so did Master Kronos. He ordered her taken from the mansion before our group headed out. For a little girl, she put up quite a fight."

"Bastard!" Stahn exclaimed, "Hurting a woman for your plans is unforgivable!"

"We can do whatever we want. Now stand still while I blast you," he coldly replied. Suddenly, a weapon that seemed to be an E-Bullet modified for more power discharged and knocked the group of seven back towards the ground. Rembrant began to laugh as he saw them wounded.

Philia whispered, "We're against a wall. If we charge him, Miss Marian will be put in danger. But if we wait here, she'll still be in danger and we'll all be dead. Then who will save the world?"

Garr looked to Chelsea and tried to pull himself up. "I have to…at least let her be safe. Master Alba told me that I was to look after her when he sent her to the capital to visit me. I cannot go back on my word to him. Somehow, we've got to pull through this."

"Give it up!" the old man exclaimed, "I've got your backs against the wall and a hostage. No one can stand against me now. I just have to choose who I execute first and then bring in the weapon."

"Em…ili…o…help…me," Marian whispered. Hearing her voice, Leon found the courage to stand. While the old man was gloating, the boy rushed at him with Chaltier and struck. Surprised at the sudden attack, Rembrant dropped his hostage. Leon then grabbed her in his arms and pulled her out of the fray.

He yelled, "Get up you idiots! Without a hostage, this old goon has no legs to stand on."

The others began getting to their feet and Rutee applied a Nurse spell. But even that did not stop his gloating. "I'll just have to use the weapon…tee hee! We stole the prototype at the same time we robbed the Lens facility. I doubt even Hugo's own children know about it…tee hee!"

He ran off towards the north. After checking to make sure everyone was ok, the group prepared to go onwards. Rutee saw to every cut and scrape they'd acquired just in case it might prove to be their undoing later on in the battle.

"Lilith," Leon began, "I want you to watch over Marian while we fight. She can't get involved."

"I've got it! You can count on me. Of course, you'll help me with my problem later," Lilith replied.

Leon muttered, "I knew that was coming. But I guess it'll be ok. I'd do anything to make sure Marian is properly looked after. Thanks, crazy girl."

She smiled, causing Stahn to wonder how those two became friends. "Sure, you little brat!"

With that, the Swordian Masters ran up to face their enemy; Chelsea had been left behind with Lilith to ensure Marian's safety, and they were to follow in a few minutes. There, they found the old man seated in the cockpit of a humanoid machine that covered his body and legs. He was laughing over what he called the "Grim Reaper 1" and how he believed it to be all powerful.

"That's such a lame name!" Rutee told him, "If this really was a secret Oberon project, then I'm sure the guys at R&D chose it by throwing darts while drunk. And it looks just as lame as it sounds. Looks like time for a little fun…Ice Needle!" With that, tiny shards of ice struck the suit at its backside.

"Tee hee…that's too weak. You cannot beat Grim Reaper 1 with silly tricks like that. And now you'll die for disrespecting this weapon," Rembrant stated.

Rutee told him, "Well, it's not the end of my little trick. I think you need to take a look at your back panel. In the meantime…Philia, I believe it's your turn to go on the offensive."

The priestess nodded. "If you will not repent, then I have no choice. Thunder Blade!"

Rembrant wondered how that was going to stop him when he noticed that the back of his suit was torn right open. The second Philia's electric attack collided with exposed wires, it began to short circuit. Suddenly, the Grim Reaper 1 burst into flames, completely incinerating Rembrant.

"Let's see how they like it," Rutee muttered, "When they're the ones who are charred to a crisp."

"Emilio! Oh I'm so happy to see you!" exclaimed a recovered Marian as she ran towards Leon. She fell into his arms and embraced the young man. Though embarrassed, Leon pulled her close and began to stroke her hair with a love and affection he'd never shown to anyone.

He told her, "It's ok…I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I'm going to stop them."

Rutee began snickering, but then remembered her promise to Leon back at Ilene's. When he told Marian how he really felt, then she had to come clean with her feelings to Stahn. Then again, he was only showing affection, not declaring undying love for her. She still had time before she had to say a thing. But just watching her brother and Marian, looking like a pair of long lost lovers, made her sigh with longing for a similar reaction from Stahn.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Isn't he cute. Yes, never mess with a guy's girl or you get burned. Some sweet fluff between two others before I get to the main course of Stahn and Rutee finally becoming an item. Errrrrrrrrrrrrrr…that's far down the road because they're stubborn and I know just how I can best place it in the story.


	33. Two Routes

**Two Routes**

"I never got a good look at them," Marian confessed, "After Rembrant kidnapped me, I was blindfolded until we reached this place. I did, however, hear his boss' voice. It was familiar, somewhat, but I couldn't place a finger on it. They were talking about a utopia in the sky, and eliminating all the surface dwellers. But if only a few come here, how can they populate this utopia?"

"Something left over from the war would have to be the answer, but I don't know what," Garr suggested. He looked around to see the others were just as clueless.

Leon told Marian, "I want you to go back to Darilsheid in this escape pod. Inform the king and my father what is going on up here and what you've seen and heard. And tell them we're getting closer to solving this case. Please, stay safe…for my sake."

She hugged him once more before turning to the pod. "I'd do anything for you, Emilio."

With that, the girl got in and prepared to blast off. Stahn was worried, his escape pod aboard the Draconis was of similar design, but Dymlos reminded him that a monster had sent the pod off course. Marian would be safe, and they'd see her when they got back.

-Well, it's time to go,- Chaltier said, -We'll board the Sky Cruiser and engage the enemy.-

-Finally, we can fulfill our duty and stop this madness. This time, the Eye of Atamoni must be destroyed instead of deactivated; then, nobody can use it for evil again,- Atwight added.

They all boarded and handed the controls to Garr; he was the closest they had to a tech-savvy human. Clemente was giving him instructions on piloting it, but he soon picked up on the controls and blasted off towards Dycroft.

Suddenly, they saw a shield of light surrounding their enemy's base. Just when they were about to ask the Swordians what was going on, a large Dragon swooped down in front of them. It grabbed the top of their Sky Cruiser, began breathing fire on top of it and set them down outside of Josaia; an Aeropolis connected to Ignasa that they'd used as a way to get to Mikheil.

Leon exclaimed, "What the Hell was that!? We just got thrown down like a steak on a grill!"

Garr helped Chelsea up after she'd fallen to the floor. "In any rate, with that Dragon there, we are unable to go any further. And that barrier will prevent us from getting through should we outwit or destroy the beast. Can any of you enlighten us on what they are?"

-The Mirror Shield is used to protect Dycroft from intruders,- Dymlos began, -I didn't think the enemy would be able to get it up so fast. But it couldn't be possible….-

-We heard his name, that's enough. Now the Dragon in front of us was the Guardian Draconis. It was made to stop intruders from getting close. The Mirror Shield was just a secondary precaution just in case something happened to their guardian,- Clemente added.

Stahn inquired, "One more thing…who is Kronos? You seemed to gasp upon hearing that name. I mean, people can have the same name after all. So what is it to you?"

Rutee nodded in agreement. "If it can help us fight him in any way, we need to know."

-Kronos was the King of the Aetherians,- Clemente explained, -He lived during the war and was the one responsible for so much death and destruction during that time. We Swordians went to face him in combat as a team, and it was Karell Berselius who finally went sword to sword with him.-

"Was that the reason that your friend Karell died?" inquired Rutee.

Atwight informed her, -Yes, it was. They fought one another in a man to man duel. Karell stabbed his Swordian right into the king's body and wouldn't let go, no matter how much pain he felt. In that way, Kronos was killed. But it cost Karell his life and also his Swordian's Core Crystal shattered from the pressure surging through it. Harold was heartbroken to lose her brother, but there was nothing we could do. We couldn't bring him back nor could the Swordian be repaired.-

Hearing the words "Swordian" and "repair" in the same sentence, reminded Garr of his own injured blade. "Raiker said that Igtenos could be repaired somewhere on the Aethersphere. Maybe if we go to do that, we will find a clue as to how to stop our enemies."

-Helraios would be the place,- Clemente stated, -That's the most technologically advanced Aeropolis. You know, Igtenos' mind might just be the difference between life and death for us. He can perhaps figure out how to break the Mirror Shield apart so we can attack the inner sanctums.-

-We'd also have to go to Cloudius and destroy the Guardian Draconis; that's where it's control center is,- Dymlos reminded the others.

Chaltier inquired, -Which one should we go to first? We still need to get through both.-

Garr looked as if he was thinking. "Well, I know I want to have my Swordian back soon."

"That could be useful," Stahn stated, "After all, another Swordian will help with the battles ahead. So I guess we'll be going to Helraios first."

-You have to go through the Aeropolis named Rodeon to get there,- Dymlos told him.

Atwight added, -And to head to Cloudius, you must head through Deimos. Both are accessible from the same teleporter at Ignasa we took to Josaia.-

Lilith looked confused; she hated being left out of the conversation. "Oniichan…what are we talking about? And what are we deciding on? You said something about another Swordian."

"We need to fix Garr's Swordian so he can make a device to breech the shield around Dycroft," Stahn told her, "And we need to go to another Aeropolis altogether if we want to destroy that giant Dragon. The rest of the conversation was about the Aetherian King who shares a name with that guy that Rembrant was talking about when we faced him."

-If Kronos hadn't died 1000 years ago, I'd believe it. He would definitely have the power to transform people into charred remains as well as to kill that many of them,- Clemente stated.

Rutee told him, "I'll bet it's some jerk whose poising as him. Probably to send us all into a panic about the king's return. I'm not falling for it; if he wants to mess with me he's going to earn himself a one way ticket straight down to Hell!"

Stahn looked at her, then looked away before he could blush too severely. "I agree. We're going to stop this madman before others get hurt. Let's report our findings to Raiker and then head through the Warp Gate to our next destination."

S...S

-So…he said his master is Kronos,- Raiker mused, -If he's knowledgeable enough to use that name, then he must have access to powerful technology and/or information from the ancient world. Use extreme caution when dealing with the enemy.-

"Yessir! We won't fail you!" saluted Stahn.

Rutee told him, "You should really join the army; you'd fit in really well. I sometimes wonder how I can stand all the saluting and polite conversation; I'd rather do it my way."

Leon chuckled. "The king gives you a lot of leeway because he knows you're the only one who can wield that Swordian. It's impossible for him to replace you so he has to put up with it."

"What did you say!?" she yelled, "You take that back, Emilio!"

"It's back to normal for those two. Good for us," commented Philia.

Stahn said, "You call this good? Then again, they're acting like children again and Leon isn't stuck with his mind on the edge between sanity and anger."

He suddenly was aware of two people standing behind him, yelling in unison. "We are not children, Stahn Aileron!" The young man laughed a laugh of desperation as the siblings pounced on him and beat him to a bloody pulp in retaliation.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...  
**

A little humor at the end to lighten the mood after a somewhat heavy chapter. Leon and Rutee are a rip when they're together.


	34. Lost Path

**Lost Path**

The team arrived at Helraios and seemed relieved at how seemingly normal it looked. Since it was a factory, Rutee and Leon felt at home; they had visited the production plants with their father a few times in the past. But there were no complex lift puzzles, no falling floors and no thin girders where monsters had the opportunity to pin them down with ease.

-I'd watch out, though,- Chaltier stated, -There's still a few sets of flamethrowers…even a room with a whole floor filled with them. If you're not quick, you'll get burned.-

"Way to bring down the mood again, Chaltier. But then again, I'm the quick one," Rutee said.

Stahn exclaimed, "What about the rest of us? Rutee can outrun a lot of obstacles, but our reflexes aren't that good. What do we do if we get caught up in the flames?"

Dymlos chuckled. -Pray it doesn't hurt too much and that Rutee didn't get too far ahead.-

"That's reassuring," Leon muttered, "But I guess we don't have too much of a choice in the matter. If we come across any flamethrowers, then go as fast as you can without looking back."

-They need time to recharge once they fire,- Clemente added.

Stahn whispered, "And that will so help us when we're fried the first time we run through their systems. Lilith is lucky she's being spared from hearing this conversation."

S...S

Finally, after being zapped by more flamethrowers than they could count and dealing with a particularly infuriating password, the team made it to the back of the laboratory. There, blocking the way to the facility itself, was Ilene. She looked downcast the second she saw Stahn standing there while Rutee tossed her a dirty glare; how dare she do something like this to him.

The woman's eyes reflected sorrow as she stared into his. "So, you've come. I should have known. But I owe my loyalty to Master Kronos and his vision; he wishes to remake this world for the better. There will be no more sorrow, no more pain once he's finished."

"Yeah," Rutee sarcastically remarked, "We'll all be too dead to have any sorrow!"

"Ilene, he's lying to you, using you. Come to your senses and help us instead!" exclaimed Stahn.

Ilene shook her head and told him, "I cannot. The world is too dirty to change now and our only option would be to start over. Please, instead of fighting me why don't you join with me to help Kronos."

"Never in a million years! Especially not at the request of someone like you!" yelled Rutee.

Leon thought, 'Here it comes…her jealousy is reaching its peak. There goes my sister off on another tirade. Why doesn't she just tell the idiot why she's so mad at Ilene?'

Ilene sighed. "I thought you would listen to reason. Oh well, I guess it couldn't be helped. Don't tell me that even you desert me, Stahn?" Her eyes were on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry," he replied, "But I know that this is wrong. And I owe my loyalty to my friends to help them see this through to the bitter end. We will have to sacrifice a lot, I knew that, but I never expected this. Still, my mind…is made up. It is with great sorrow that I lift my blade."

"So…you're the seductress who has gotten to my brother! I'll kill you!" exclaimed Lilith as she charged forward. Stahn yelled at her to calm down or else she'd be killed.

In defense, Ilene called forth several robotic creatures to defend her. But Lilith was ready for them. To the shock of everyone in the room, Stahn most of all, Lilith's body became electrically charged and she began striking each of the robots. Eventually, the girl jumped in the air and let out a wave of electrical energy from her hands, destroying the remaining bots and hitting Ilene as well.

Leon muttered, "That girl is actually useful. And to think, she thought that stupid speech up while listening to one of Rutee's jealous tirades."

Rutee brought out Atwight now that she saw Ilene all alone. "You have no more minions. Why don't you just give up? Give up and surrender. I'll gladly take your life if you don't; nobody plays my father for a fool and gets away with it." Silently, she thought that the real reason for her anger was that Ilene had played Stahn for a fool moreso than Hugo; at least with Hugo it was simply a contract to work for him rather than any emotional attachment.

"You're not being honest," the woman stammered out, "I know the real reason for your anger; I see it right in your eyes. But, after that crazy girl's attack I can barely stand."

"Ilene, please. Let's find what's wrong with the world and fix it together," Stahn suggested.

Ilene told him, "It's impossible. What's wrong isn't the system of government or the fact that there are rich and poor. It's what's in people's hearts. You saw how they treat one another. Cavalese is filled with discrimination for all others, Aquaveil cannot trust its neighbors and the rich hound the poor."

Rutee stepped up and surprised Leon by not yelling again. "I know those are horrible things. But look at me. I was born to a rich family but I've never once held the poor in contempt. My mother was a housemaid but my father loved her all the same as if she was a princess. From them, I learned that it's not the wealth you accumulate, it's what's in other people's hearts."

"We can work together," Stahn added, "If we take baby steps, I know we can change the world. The people on our team accept all: rich, poor, Erth'er descendant, Aetherian descendant, Seinegaldian, Aquaveilian and everyone in every other country. We may be small, but we are an example of what people can do if they try to get along. So, if we do our best we can show others to follow this lead."

"I guess…it's idealistic. But I know that if people are like you, then the world can change. However, I have done too much, it's time for my role to end," Ilene whispered. She shakily walked over to the air lock and opened it, inching towards her doom.

Stahn yelled, "Ilene, don't! You can still make up for what you did by helping us."

Ilene smiled. "You're so pure and honest. Rutee, please take care of such a wonderful man. I have no regrets as the curtain falls on my life." With that, she jumped.

Stahn would have jumped after her had his friends not grabbed onto him. He yelled at Dymlos for trying to calm him down and fell down on the floor to cry. Rutee felt sorry for him; even though Ilene and her would never have been able to be friends because of Stahn's affection for her, she didn't want the manger to meet such a horrible death.

"Leon…go with the others," Rutee whispered, "I want to talk to Stahn alone." The boy nodded and left to go help repair Igtenos. Rutee sat down besides the upset young man.

"What do you want?" he asked.

She replied, "I'm sorry about Ilene. I know you liked her. I was upset because I thought you liked her more than me. But I never wanted her to die like that; it looked like she would surrender for a time there. I hope she can find peace in the next life."

He looked away for a little. "What do you think of our world, Rutee?"

"Huh? Oh, what she said," the girl replied, "Well, I don't think it's the best, but it's not worth throwing away. There are horrible people like Lydon, but also pure and honest ones like you. I agree with Ilene's last statements; if people would all think like you, then we could save the world."

"I don't fight for the world. I'm just fighting for Grandpa and Lilith," Stahn confessed.

Rutee put her arm around his shoulder and stated, "Well, I'm the same way. My only goal is to make sure that when this is all over I can return home with Emilio and we'll find our father waiting there for us. Saving the world is the big picture, but we all keep our eyes on our own wishes."

He thought about what she'd said. "I guess you're right. Thanks for trying to cheer me up. It's just…I really did care about Ilene. Not as a romantic interest, it was more like that of the teenager who has the crush on his mother's hot best friend or his best friend's hot, single mother. Never a serious thought to love, but there was still attraction."

"And here I was worried," she whispered, "Worried you really found older women attractive." It was as close as a confession as she would give at that time, but it wouldn't register for him. Nor would her embrace cause him to pause in wonder; Stahn simply thought she was trying to comfort him.

But for Lilith, who had stayed behind to watch the two, a smile crossed her face. She thought, 'Oniichan, Rutee. Please, find your happiness soon and tell one another how you really feel.'

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Had to add in that hug because it was just too cute an idea not to add. Rutee and Stahn are just too cute together. If I were an artist, I'd love a picture of her hugging him like this, either in her ToD clothes or her clothes from this fic.


	35. Agenda

**Agenda**

It took a little while for the others to return because they had to both revive Igtenos and create the device to destroy the Mirror Shield. But by the time they did, they saw Stahn feeling much better and eating some rations from the pack.

-If you're doing ok,- Clemente said, -Then let's go to Cloudius. We're almost to our destination.-

"Yes, I feel fine. Thanks for your concern, everyone," Stahn replied.

He and Rutee were introduced to Garr's Swordian and Dymlos and Atwight welcomed their comrade back. With that over with, the team headed onwards towards the entrance. From there, they returned to Ignasa to take the next Warp Gate forward.

S...S

Stahn traced his hands over the carvings on the Sacred Skill monument. Clemente and Igtenos were debating how to solve the puzzle in the next room, so he and Rutee had stayed behind to look this over. The boy whispered, "Flare Tornado…Force…Hellfire." Then, just like all the others, a book appeared and granted him the knowledge to use the technique.

Rutee looked up from where she was standing against the wall. "That makes four tablets you've decimated. Plus, that one skill they said was of this caliber that you learned while fighting Lydon." She blushed when she thought about how he had discovered it; he wanted to avenge what turned out to be a minor injury she had been inflicted with.

"The more the better," Stahn told her, "We need all we can against the enemy."

"I know. Promise me you'll come back safely. I'd hate to lose you most of all," she replied.

While mystified by her words, he didn't get the point. But he agreed to the promise all the same; he too would hate to lose Rutee. Just then, the others returned from the other room and they were unable to complete their conversation.

Leon stated, "We're moving on. As in right away. No dawdling, lovebirds."

Rutee fumed at him. "We're not lovebirds; how many times do I have to tell you that!?"

S...S

Stahn didn't know what to expect in the last room. He realized he should have deduced who they'd meet in the control room, but he didn't. But there, blocking the way to the switch, was Baruk.

"I thought you were a good person!" Stahn exclaimed, "You do so many wonderful things."

"Sorry, this is who I am. The world is deplorable. No matter what I do, I can never make a difference. There will always be starving orphans and people living in poverty. Disasters will always occur on the surface. Wiping it all out and starting over is our only option," Baruk replied.

Rutee yelled, "It is not! You'll get blood on your hands, the blood of innocents. I could never live with myself if I killed an innocent, especially a child, for my own ideals. Or if I deserted one who was in danger. That's why…that's why I'm fighting; I fight to protect those that can't defend themselves and I fight for my family most of all!"

Baruk laughed. "It's a ridiculous statement coming from you, Miss Katrea. Or, should I say, Miss Gilchrist; whichever name you prefer. You and your brother could never understand where I come from. I was born into poverty, whereas you were born into wealth. My type of person suffers daily trying to come up with their next meal or if they can pay to keep a roof over their head. Some live on the streets and scrounge for food. But you…you two brats were raised with everything you ever wanted. Your father could get you anything you asked for. You could never see how much poverty hurts."

"Leave them alone!" yelled Stahn as he unsheathed Dymlos and put himself between Baruk and his friends, "They can't help where they were born just as you couldn't. I'm sure, if he'd been a poor man, Hugo couldn't have loved those two any more or less than he does now. And they didn't have everything the way you think. I know that both of them are still struggling, still unable to fully come to terms with losing their mother. No matter how much money you have, death and loss of loved ones hurts."

"Stahn…thank you…for defending our honor; he would never listen if I did that," Rutee whispered.

Leon added, "Mother, the one thing we could never have. The one thing that money couldn't buy. Even if our father brought us every toy in the world, we'd have traded it all for a chance to see her again."

Stahn looked at them with a smile. "Family and friends are way more important than money. If you support one another, you can get through even the roughest times. For though the poor have troubles relating to daily survival, they're not the only ones who must deal with these issues. Death is not particular, he takes everyone equally."

"Still," Baruk stated, "They could never envision the horrors I've seen."

"We witnessed the Eye of Atamoni's atrocities firsthand, and I lived through an invasion of my homeland. So you shouldn't write us off just yet," Garr told him.

Baruk said, "A man like Lydon who can't control the Eye's power is not equal to daily suffering. For his order was toppled quickly without that peg to stand on."

Garr looked to him. "And this Kronos, is he any different? He too seeks power from the Eye."

"He will become a god," Baruk replied, "Then, he can control it directly."

"That's heresy! Nobody can become a god! Atamoni will not allow it," Philia yelled.

Baruk informed her, "You're a fool for relying on such a pointless lie. People made up the goddess for their own gain and for their own comfort. But now we will actually have one when Master Kronos is done. I guess I couldn't expect any less from a priestess."

Philia readied her Swordian. "Atamoni is not a pointless lie! She is the comfort in all of our hearts. I will not stand and let my goddess be insulted like that. Indignation!"

Thunder began streaming in a funnel around Baruk. Stahn signaled to Rutee to make a run for the self-destruction switch while he was occupied. The girl did just that, blowing the Guardian Draconis to smithereens. She smirked; now the path was clear to head to Dycroft.

Garr rushed forward and added a Cyclone spell to the mix. The wind, combining with the remaining thunder, began to push Baruk backwards until he smacked into the stairs. He tried to stand, but found he was injured so all he could do was kneel.

"We will prevail, Baruk," Philia stated, "By working together, we can do anything. And that goes for both our group and humanity as a whole. Maybe, you will see that in the afterlife."

"Humans are foolish…they'll never succeed. I can only hope that Master Kronos is better able to handle you brats than me. He'll destroy you…then…he'll fill the world with darkness and revive…this long lost utopia," Baruk sputtered out.

The man fell to the ground, never to speak again. All five Swordian Masters looked down at his body with sorrow. Why were such good people being led astray?

Stahn whispered, "I'll get Kronos for this! He'll pay for playing with the ideals for a better world." He didn't notice his sister leaving the group to pilfer a strange, large egg on the back of the throne.

Leon nodded. "Yes, he took advantage of their insecurities and got them to play along with his little plan. I'll bet he would've thrown them away in the end whether or not we followed; there's something in the back of my mind telling me that."

Suddenly, they heard Belcrant begin to fire again. The Aeropolis shook for a moment, then was still. But when the Swordian Masters, Lilith and Chelsea returned to the outside, they saw the sky was nearly covered completely; only a few holes were letting light through.

-We need to recover,- suggested Igtenos, -Return to Radisrol so we can get our bearings. If we walk about blindly looking for the Sky Cruiser and then head to Belcrant, we will just waste our energy. So we must find one of the Aeropolis with a teleporter or the base itself, then return to report to Raiker.-

Everyone agreed with that plan. So they walked for a time until they found the way back to Deimos. From there, the team teleported to Ignasa and returned to Radisrol. After giving Raiker their report, he allowed them free time to themselves before bed that night; they all knew the next day was going to see them through to their destiny.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Next chapter…a big one. It's a night before the fight in Belcrant and our star couples get to have time alone. That is, both of them; I've got scenes planned for both Stahn and Rutee as well as Leon and Marian.


	36. Before the Storm

_I know I don't usually post two chapters a day...but this one was just too perfect to leave alone on V-Day..._**  
**

**Before the Storm**

"Ooooooooh! What a cute egg!" exclaimed Lilith as she took her haul out of her pack, "I so can't wait to see what kind of creature hatches from within!"

"She's met her quota on excitement, that's for sure. I'm going to Darilsheid before she makes me participate in her schemes again," muttered Leon. Without another word, he headed for the Anti-Grav Elevator that connected the surface to Radisrol. The beam sent him into the middle of town and he returned to the family's mansion.

Marian was in her room, nervously cross stitching a picture of a bird. But when she saw the boy enter, she put it down and rushed to hug him. She whispered, "Oh, Emilio…I'm happy to see you're alright. When the sky got really dark, I feared something had happened."

Leon slowly caressed the back of her neck, reveling in the sweet, scent and silky smoothness of her hair. "Marian…they may be winning now but it's far from over. All we have left to do is kill the big boss. Once he's gone, then we can destroy that wall up in the sky."

"The sun," she replied, "I never thought I'd take it for granted. But now that it's gone, coming through in only a few small patches, I see how bleak the world really looks."

"I promise you, Marian. I promise to bring back the sunlight to this world with my friends. Then, you can see it shining on you once more," Leon stated.

She told him, "I'm happy you can finally call someone a 'friend' in this world. You were always all alone, pushing everyone else away. But they can support you, they can be there when you need. Rely on one another and I know everything will be fine."

Leon smiled as he pulled her closer. "I will do that. And I want you to know, I'm fighting for you most of all. You, Rutee and my father…."

S...S

"Stahn?" inquired Rutee, "What do you think we can do about Kronos? I mean, who in the world would be using such a destructive name except for Kronos himself or someone who has the power to take his place. This battle seems pretty harsh."

"I know. We do look like we're in a losing fight. But I know, I know we have to be strong. If we don't do our best, he'll have beaten us before we begin," Stahn told her.

Rutee replied, "I know. I just need a little lift to my spirits after all I've seen. I never thought someone would insult me for being rich. The poor always get ragged on by the upper class for being poor, but I never thought that they themselves would have hated us."

Stahn put his arm around her, causing both parties to blush. "They don't hate you, particularly. It's people like those brats in Neustadt who give the rich a bad name and cause the poor to hate them. If everyone with money emulated your family, then there'd be more understanding."

"You're right," she whispered, "I am not like those kids who hurt others for no reason. I'm going to do all in my power to protect rich and poor alike. Though my field of vision lines up with me defending my family first and foremost, I can't ignore that we fight for a bigger cause even if we fight just for our own ideals and to defend our loved ones."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Even though Grandpa and Lilith are my chief concern, there are many others who suffer that I'm defending. From the rich to the poor…everyone is going through the same issues right now and everyone will be rescued," Stahn replied.

Rutee told him, "I know you've got the strength to go through this. You're heart…your heart holds such a power that most people can't fathom how it got that way."

Stahn felt his blush deepen. "But, your heart is also strong, you're devoted to your family."

"I guess we're on the same page then," Rutee said, "Two young warriors who feel their family is more important than anything and will use friendship to see them through tough times."

-Are you sure it's just that? I mean, your hearts have another strength,- commented Dymlos.

Rutee yelled, "Not like that! I…I don't have anything like that going on." To prove her point, both she and Stahn broke apart from their close position. Though Rutee thought it was a shame to leave his arms; she felt so right when he was holding her close.

Stahn pulled his Swordian from his sheath and stared at the Core Crystal. "Dymlos, Rutee and I are just really good friends. I know I can rely on her for support no matter what."

-Heh, I'd say it before it's too late,- Dymlos cautioned, -You never know what will happen on the battlefield. None of us knew when we set out that day to the final battle of Dycroft that Karell would lose his life in a death dance with Kronos himself.-

-Speaking of Kronos…we really should think as to why someone is using his name,- Atwight said.

Rutee added, "The dead stay dead no matter how much you want them to come back to life. Certainly, if there was a way to revive them then my father would have done so for my mother long ago; I still see him crying over her at times. So I don't see how some moron that you guys killed a thousand years ago has come back to haunt us."

Stahn began thinking a little bit. "Could the Aetherians have had such a technology? Maybe it was hidden in the Aeropolis all this time and someone activated it to revive Kronos. Or, maybe he didn't die and you just assumed since Berselius never returned."

-No, I saw him die,- Dymlos stated, -I happened to come by the room when the fight occurred. But I don't know about the Aetherians having technology to revive themselves. At least, the Aeropolis would have to be alive first to do such a thing and these guys act like Kronos revived the cities.-

-It contradicts. Someone is telling a lie or something went on that we were unaware of. Either way, it doesn't matter. We should just rest for the night and prepare to assault the city in the morning,- Atwight told them. But the two warriors continued to sit together, wondering what to do.

S...S

About two hours later, Leon returned from Darilsheid. He'd spoken to his father and given him an update on what happened to all his managers, as well as spent some time talking to Marian. When he arrived back in the living quarters, he saw Lilith still taking care of her egg. Muttering about how crazy she was, he walked onwards towards his own room.

But on the way, he saw Stahn's door open. Looking in, the boy saw both Stahn and Rutee had fallen asleep against one another. He was sitting straight up with his back to the wall while she was using his lap as a pillow. Stahn's left arm was dangling down, wrapped around her waist while both of hers were under her chin.

Leon looked down upon them, their peaceful smiles. He inquired, "So, how did this happen?"

Dymlos snickered. -They were just so exhausted that she didn't want to go back to her own room. I'm still not sure why they ended up in this position but what I believe is that they were too tired to think about what they were doing.-

-Just leave them be,- Atwight suggested, -Perhaps they've finally realized their feelings.-

Leon left without another word. Of course, he would be confronted the next morning by his extremely red-faced sister, who woke up and realized where she'd fallen asleep. She'd snuck out without a word sos not to wake up Stahn; at least he could be in the dark about how they'd spent the night before and how comfortable she'd felt lying with him.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Just a fluff filled chapter to tide you over before the big battle. Mainly because the mood gets tense next time around and I want a little lightness here and there. Besides, a chance to see Leon being sweet is something that comes rarely. Anyway, the next chapter will deal with the fight with our mysterious adversary, and why he's taken the name "Kronos" as his own. Oh, why do I bother when everything is so obvious when you've played the game!?


	37. Puppet

**Puppet**

The team made a beeline for the Sky Cruiser after breakfast; that occurred about 9:30 when they'd finally succeeded in waking Stahn up. Once on board, Garr readied the Mirror Shield Atomization Device and destroyed the defenses around Dycroft. Then, they took their vehicle and headed right for the enemy's stronghold for the final showdown.

-Belcrant is a mess of girdered floors,- Igtenos advised them, There are six floors in Tower 1, then a teleporter will take you to Tower 2. From Tower 2, you will find six more floors following the same structure. After that, then we should be in the control room where I believe we'll find a teleporter to take us into Dycroft itself.-

-And our enemy just might be inside Belcrant, seeing as he's controlling it,- Dymlos added.

Atwight said, -That's true. We should stay on our guard the entire time we're there. Never leave the group and never let the others out of your sight.-

Rutee sighed; Atwight loved to baby them sometimes. 'We're not children and she's not our mother…though she always pretends to be mine. But nobody can replace my real mother; I remember her smile and also the kind look she held about her. I'll always think of her in my darkest hour and find strength knowing that she's watching over us from above.'

S...S

Finally, they ran into the control room. There, standing in front of them was a man with short brown hair and cat-like golden eyes. He wore ornate red and white robes that were lined with gold and fancy leather boots.

Rutee felt her blood run cold as she realized she knew him. He worked at the shop in Harmentz and she'd talked to him once while picking up the Lens for her father. She'd never got his name but did remember that his very presence chilled her to the core. However, thinking it to be silly at the time, she never mentioned it to Hugo when she returned home.

"Well, look whose come," the man stated, "If it isn't Hugo Gilchrist's two Swordian using brats and their band of merry misfits. I welcome you to my domain here on the Aethersphere. My name is Kronos and I am destined to rule over all that will be built here."

-Lies! You're definitely not Kronos!- exclaimed Chaltier.

Clemente added, -Kronos' hair was much longer, and lighter. Also, your voice is not the same as his. You're obviously lying to justify your rule over a fictional utopia.-

The man laughed a little. "Oh, how you seem not to fear me. But I can tell that Miss Katrea does; she remembers the terror her heart knew when we last met. I've been working for Oberon for years, hoping to get a chance at stealing their technology and Lens for my ambitions."

"Rutee?" inquired Leon, "When did you and this creep meet? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't hurt me. We just ran into one another when I picked up Lens one time," she replied.

Leon stated, "Good. Because if he'd touched you in any way then I would have to hurt him for messing with my big sister! Not like I won't anyway; how dare you have Marian kidnapped!"

He laughed. "I did it because it was the most advantageous way to handle the situation. Now, look upon this! The source of my power and wisdom!" With that, he pulled a black blade from underneath his robes. A collective gasp filled the room.

-Berselius!- exclaimed Dymlos, -You're supposed to be dead. So why are you allying with this guy in his plans to destroy the world? You've abandoned all we fought for!-

-No, I haven't. We all fought for a better world and it didn't happen. So I'm fighting for one in another way. Besides, you never even examined me, just assumed my crystal was broken. I could have been united with my beloved sister if only someone thought about it a little more,- he yelled.

Clemente told him, -That still does not give you the right to do this! All the innocents who are dying because of such a horrible plan, all the people who were lied to….-

Kronos looked them in the eye. "Spare us the lectures. I am the chosen one to inherit the name of Kronos and rule the world. And I am also the one chosen by the ultimate Swordian. So, will you fools die peacefully? Or will I have to beat you to a bloody pulp first? Or…char you like those soldiers?"

"I won't let you!" Stahn exclaimed, "I'll fight for my friends and die if needed be! Rutee, let's do this as one!" With that, he charged at Kronos with fury in his eyes.

"Hey! Wait for me!" she called as she too took off in a run. Before Leon could yell at them to stop acting like morons, the two jumped out of the way of a blast attack from Kronos and took to the air. From opposite sides of the room they fell, swords drawn and stabbing into his flesh.

Kronos laughed and said, "That ticked…do you have any more tricks up your sleeve?"

Philia stepped forward. "I've just learned a new one…Divine Power!" She let loose the power of Fire, Ice, Wind and Earth to knock Kronos back.

"I'll help as well," Garr stated, "No use letting you have all the fun. God Breath!"

"Demon's Lance!" Leon yelled.

The two spells struck at him as well. Blood spurted from a gaping wound in Kronos' body, but he seemed to want to continue. Rutee and Stahn took that opportunity to rush forward again. But this time, instead of an aerial strike, they took advantage of his weakness to slash out directly with their swords using the Bloody Rose and Dragon Blade Techniques in their possession.

Down to the ground he fell, coughing blood. Stahn inquired, "What did you get out of it? Nobody can rule the world alone. We all have to work together. My friends would be lost without one another."

A small moan escaped his body. "I don't…don't know what to say. Just that…I thank you."

"Thank us!?" inquired Lilith, "Why thank us for beating you up?"

"I've been a slave to that sword for fifteen years. I was a member of the Oberon Corporation Archeological Team which looked for relics of the old world. Finding this blade, I felt I could make some money if I sold it to a museum rather than turning it over to my boss. So I ran. But I didn't get far before it spoke to me, telling me of the power I could have. I agreed…and lost my soul. However, in my final moments I am free. Thank you…all of you," he coughed out. Then, he was still.

Leon muttered, "Poor bastard. He died without even telling us his real name."

Suddenly, laughter echoed throughout the room. "His name was not even important! He was just a pawn in my plans to regain my body. And now…I no longer have to pretend. I show myself to you all."

With that, a man with long blond hair and similar golden eyes appeared. He wore a protective headband as well as long, flowing robes and a feather mantle. The Swordians knew now what had went on._ This _was Kronos, their ancient enemy. He had used Berselius to hide in after their death and waited for a moron to find it.

"I wanted it to be someone with power," confessed Kronos, "If that fool wasn't greedy, I would have had your father as well as the two of you in the palm of my hand."

"Daddy wouldn't have allowed that! He would have protected us!" Rutee screamed.

Kronos informed her, "Your father would have lost his soul and been unable to save you. Your powers would have been a nice addition to the plan, but it doesn't matter now. With my body back, I no longer need you fools or Belcrant!"

With that, he called upon his powers and blasted the entire team. Rutee tried to find the strength to heal, but was unable to concentrate. She and the others could only watch helplessly as he pushed the button to blast Belcrant one more time and fill up the Aethersphere. His plans completed, he pushed the release button to sink the weapon into the sea with the Swordian Masters on board and teleported away.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well a little nod back to the game itself by showing exactly how the change occurred. In the real story, this random guy never existed or never took the Swordian away before it reached Hugo. Then, well we all know how that turned out. Total destruction and Rutee was pissed at him for hurting her family. Well, next chapter we resolve some issues and prepare for battle. An important plot point will be brought to light and everything will begin to work out.


	38. Renewel

**Renewel**

"Rutee…." Hugo's voice called, "Can you hear me? It's ok; I'm here now."

"Fa…ther," she moaned as she got up. The girl saw she was in a guest room in her family's mansion and her brother was lying on the bed next to hers. Their father was standing over her, smiling to know she was ok. He then proceeded to gently wake up his son.

Hugo stated, "You're still needed to save the world. The Swordians told me what happened and I delivered the message to the king. But then I raced right back to watch over my children."

Leon looked to his father and sister. "I take it we're in a guest room for that reason…."

"Correct," Hugo replied, "Stahn is in a room with Garr and the three young ladies are in another. If you're feeling up to it, I'll give you the information as to what happened while you slept." He then related to them about how the assistant from Radisrol came back injured, mentioning that monsters had attacked and feinted. The Anti-Grav Elevator stopped functioning and no one could reach Raiker. Also, monsters had begun to increase along the ground.

Rutee stated, "Kronos is probably trying to make it harder to follow him. Well, I won't give up. I'll get my friends together and go up there to defeat him once and for all."

Hugo chuckled a little. "Don't you mean, 'kick his ass!'? You were thrashing around in your sleep and kept yelling that you were going to do that." He saw his daughter blush in embarrassment; that was a side of herself she'd never shown him before. "Don't worry, it's ok. I can't be mad at you for saying what's truly on your mind. Rutee, please don't pretend with me. Just be yourself."

"I just," she whispered, "I just wanted to help you get through Mother's death. Mother would never have used such vulgar language, nor would she start a fight with her brother when they had a disagreement. So, I decided to refrain from all of that in front of you…no matter how much I wanted to. And I vowed to never cry, either. Never show you that I was still upset after fifteen years."

"It's ok to be upset; you loved your mother. But, Rutee, you are not Chris; never for a single second have I thought of you as her. You are your own person and I want you to be as such. Show me who Rutee Katrea really is, not the ghostly puppet you pretend to be," he pleaded.

She smiled and said, "Thank you…Daddy!" His eyes lit up at her calling him something that she hadn't done to his face in over ten years, not since she started attempting to take on the lady of the house role at eight. Then, Rutee went over to the nightstand and picked up Atwight. In her right hand, she grabbed her hair in her fist and then slashed the sword right through above where she held. Now, its length was just about as long as Leon's.

Hugo handed her a brush and she began to straighten it out. "There, that's better. It might not be as elegant as it used to be, but it's who you are. You're not supposed to be a lady's lady, you're supposed to be Rutee. Now, if you have any more related problems, feel free to talk to me about it; my door is always open and I'd drop anything to help out my children.

"I guess, I should get in on this too," Leon cut in, "I'm sorry I've been such an ass all these years. Over the course of this journey, I've begun to see how much Rutee really cares for me, even though we fight. And, that's made me come to realize that my father must care about me too. Instead of using Mom's death as an excuse to push others away, I should have used it to seek others out for comfort."

"We don't fault you, Emilio. Hell, we both made mistakes in our attempts to deal with it. Right now, we just have to sort out where we were wrong and where to fix it," Rutee told him.

Hugo added, "A family is always there for one another. We'll talk at any time. And…I know that Marian would be there whenever you need her as well. I knew hiring her was a good idea; she's so good with people and very supportive when others have problems."

Leon blushed and Rutee smirked. But before he could tell her it wasn't like that, there was a knock at the door. In came Mary with Karyl following close behind. The warrior woman embraced her best friend and informed her that Dalis sent his thanks for saving his life. "I came here to deliver the news of his recovery, but then I saw Karyl and Fayte at the harbor. They said they'd found you drifting on the ocean and were bringing you guys home, so I helped them out and waited for you to get up."

"Your old man told us the news," Karyl added, "So, the ancient king was behind it all along. Man, this calls for a really pumped up song to get us in the mood for fighting him."

"Really not necessary. But, it would be nice," Rutee told him. The bard struck up an inspired tune about fighting the enemy and giving it all you've got. Rutee and Leon listened intently; it sounded like he'd composed it right there on the spot after hearing the news.

Mary inquired, "What about Stahn and the others? Are they ok?"

Rutee shrugged. "Haven't checked on them yet, just got up myself. But, knowing Country Boy, he'll be the last one to get up even if his injuries are the smallest."

"Heavy sleeper, that one?" Hugo inquired, "But he seems to be a nice guy from what I've seen of your interactions with one another. I'm happy that my children have found such good friends. Now, Marian was making something special to eat for all of you; I told her that I'd send down anyone who was up. It'll help you regain your strength so you can figure out a way to win."

"I'll go check on the others, then I'll go down to see Marian," commented Leon. Rutee watched as her brother left the room, followed by Mary, who loved Marian's cooking, and Karyl.

Hugo asked, "Rutee…can I talk to you for just a little bit. And no, it does not involve your sudden decision to cut your hair with the blade of a sword; though I do think you should get Marian or one of the other maids to straighten it out once the battle is over."

She sat down on a chair with her father opposite of her. "What's wrong? I take it that this is something you didn't want the others to hear so you waited for them to leave."

"Yes, it's between us," he replied, "I've noticed the way you and Stahn look at one another, or stay close to one another. Is there anything going on that I should know about? Or, do you want there to be but are finding it hard to talk to him. Because I can give you some advice on the matter."

"I…I…oh, why do I deny it all the time. I do like him. He's just so kind, and gentle, and always there when I need him. We've hugged before, but only to comfort one another when we're feeling down and never in outright affection. I dunno if that means he returns my feelings or not. I try to be brave, try to make it seem like I can take care of myself, but in reality I just want to be loved by someone; I want the kind of love you and Mom had. But…I'm scared of rejection," she whispered.

Hugo put his hand on his daughter's, and told her, "You have to be forward with him. If it would prove a distraction in battle, I want you to say it. If rejection would distract you and you fear it then I want you to hold back until after the fight. I've got a feeling that you don't have to worry; call it a father's instinct. And, if you were to marry him, I would definitely give you my blessing."

She put her arms around him in a big hug. "Thanks…Daddy."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a running messenger and broke apart. In rushed a castle soldier with an urgent message. Monsters had come down from the sky and started to attack the towns. They had sent most of their men to the harder hit Armeida and Harmentz, but didn't have enough to go to Cresta and still cover the capital. 

"We'll go to Cresta!" Rutee yelled, "I'll gather the others and head there right away."

"Thank you, Lady Rutee. Our future is in your hands," the soldier saluted.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well, we go to Cresta next time around. First off, I always go there just cuz of Rutee. Second, we do have to see what's going on with the orphans. And third, we've got an iresistable cameo coming up.


	39. Defenders

**Defenders**

After each member of the team had gotten something to eat, they headed to Cresta to rescue the people there. There, they found an army of Ogres looking for someone to beat up on. Luckily, the citizens were smart enough to stick to their own houses in times of crisis, and were mostly inside due to the loss of sunlight and fear of Belcrant anyway.

"I'm not so worried about the upper city," commented Rutee, "They've got more money and could fix up their houses to be Ogre proof. However, there's also the lower city where the poor of Cresta live. Some of them don't have too much protection besides wooden doors."

"It seems the monsters all are ignoring the rich as well. Remember, Monster Wards are expensive but effective ways to keep creatures from breaking in," Leon added.

Philia asked, "Why are monsters coming in now? Is it because of Kronos?"

Garr nodded. "He seems to have the power to control them, or at least his presence causes them to grow in power. I believe that he hopes to distract us from fighting him."

-Correct,- Igtenos replied, -Kronos is known to use monsters as guardians in his cities and they obey him and would never attack one who is allied with him. However, during the Aeth'er Wars, he would send monsters to attack Er'ther bases and cities, just so the army was tied up while he needed to work on one of his plots. Obviously, he's never advanced beyond the same dirty tricks.-

-Obviously. Rutee, when this is over I want you ready to heal the wounded,- Atwight stated.

Rutee told her, "You can count on me. I'll protect anyone who needs to be protected."

Suddenly, as they entered the lower city, they heard a scream. There, by the fence of the orphanage, stood a little girl of about four and boy of about five. And Ogre was backing them up. The boy, who had brilliant silver hair and tanned skin, held out a stick as if it were a spear. "Leave her alone! I…I said I'd protect her if she wanted to go outside and I would."

'That kid is brave,' thought Stahn, 'But he won't be able to fight it off; it's a monster.'

"Leave them alone! Bloody Rose!" Rutee screamed as she ran at the Ogre. It lost its concentration on its original target and turned to her, only to be stabbed over and over again. Stahn joined the fray with a skill he called Assassin; he'd visited the castle's monument when he got up and had been there when the soldier came with the report. Working together, the two vanquished the beast.

The boy hugged the crying girl and whispered, "It's ok…that monster's gone now. These people saved us. Carly, don't cry sweetie; Big Brother Loni said it would be ok."

Rutee knelt down besides them. "Don't worry. Now, you should go back to the orphanage. It's not good to be outside at a time like this. Let me help you both back."

S...S

"You're a lifesaver," the Director said, "Thanks for protecting the two of them. Carly! Loni! I told you not to go outside with those monsters and that dark sky here. It's such a tragedy; the sunlight is what gives people hope. Who could even want to take away our brightness?"

"A really evil man. We're doing all we can to stop him, but he's one step ahead as of now. But I'm not giving up! I'm going to fight to the bitter end," Rutee informed her.

She stated, "Such a spirited young woman. There's not enough of it here in the slums. Many people outside of our building have given up hope in ever finding happiness. I haven't and I do the best I can for these children. Besides, we have a generous donor who takes care of us."

Stahn looked confused. "Wow, I was told the rich always screw the poor over."

"He gives us enough to survive," the woman said, "If we have repair concerns, he addresses them. You see, the Mayor wanted to shut us down for an art museum. He started the process about two years ago after his wife was complaining about us not being able to pay the rent. However, word got up to a high ranking man in Darilsheid who rushed in to save us. Ever since, he's asked all the bills be sent to him and we can come with any concerns including a repair job or buying clothes. Also, we get a weekly subsidy for food and other necessities."

"What's his name? I'd like to meet such a wonderful man," Rutee said.

She told them, "His name is Hugo…Hugo Gilchrist. He's the president of Oberon Corporation."

Rutee was surprised; she'd heard the rumors about the orphanage being threatened with foreclosure and had told her father, but never knew he'd been the one to save it. "He's my father! I did mention this to him when I first heard the story while in Cresta's Lens Shop, but I didn't know he was the reason that everything was set right again."

"I should thank you, too," she said, "If you brought it to his attention, then he could act."

"I felt sympathy. It's terrible some people found an art museum more important than these children. But I never knew there was anything I could do to help. Father must have sensed my despair and decided to do something. Or else his natural concern for others prompted him," she replied.

A few of the orphans took that moment to run over to her. One boy said, "Thanks for saving our friends. We're your loyal followers, boss! Teach us how to fight like that."

Rutee smiled at the young man; he could be no more than seven. "When you're a little older. Also, there's a big bad man that Big Sister has to take care of so he stops sending those monsters to hurt others. And we're going to bring back the sky so you can see the sun again."

"Yeah!" a girl exclaimed, "Big Sister will protect us from the bad people! Just like she saved Loni and Carly. We'll be your devoted pupils the second you're ready to teach us."

'The future…these children are the future, and a future well worth protecting. Even in the depths of their poverty, they're happy. I have to thank my father for rescuing them from despair and allowing them to live in this establishment,' thought Rutee.

At that moment, the boy called Loni ran in and gave her a hug. He buried his face into her pants and sobbed a little. Then, he said, "Thanks again for protecting me. I thought…I thought I could protect someone else but I couldn't. Just like I couldn't save my parents when the monsters gobbled them up."

The Director looked at him; the poor boy was still so young. "He lost his parents only a few days ago as a result of the increased monsters. They just descended on their family while they were having a picnic outside of town. The sky got darker all of a sudden and the monsters attacked. His father died fighting them off to give his wife and child a chance to escape, and his mother died shielding him from their blows; she succumbed on our doorstep because she knew she'd die and had to make sure Loni got here. He's still not quite over what happened."

"Loni," Rutee said as she knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder, "It's ok to be sad over losing your parents. When I was a little younger than you, my mother died to protect me and my little brother. We were lucky to have our father still alive, but it wasn't until recently that the two of us were able to come to terms with what happened to her. I want you to try and be strong for Big Sister's sake. Your Mommy and Daddy want you to live your life despite what happened."

"Thanks, Big Sister!" he exclaimed as he hugged her.

Just then, a solider entered the orphanage. He stated, "Miss Rutee, Sir Stahn. Your presence is required at the palace. It seems the assistant on-board Radisrol just woke up."

She sighed as she broke off her hug with the child. "Well, we have to go back to the battlefield. But I promise to visit all of you when it's over. So be strong and remember that we're going to give you back the blue sky that you all love so dearly."

"Yes, Big Sister!" they all chanted, "We'll do whatever you say!"

"Good. And I promise, one day I'll come back to see you again," Rutee stated as she and Stahn went to meet up with the others and head back to Darilsheid.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well, Rutee would get the news about the orphanage if she was in Cresta. So I figured that the family's good heartedness would result in its protection. Besides, I like irony. Well, I put Loni in to make both another connection to ToD 2 and also because of the parallel. The only thing we know, from a skit I read on the Story FAQ, he lost his parents during this time period but not how. So I created a parallel between him and Rutee's circumstances so she could comfort him and perhaps earn a place in his heart like she does in the real game. And he's already looking out for the ladies as a kid...well, it's Loni all right!


	40. Planning

**Planning**

"Anyway, let us begin," Dryden stated when all the Swordian Masters had arrived, "We know that Kronos, the King of the Aetherians, has been revived and that was the goal all along by the person in charge of this plot. We also know that the Draconis was recently located among the ruins of that island; however it is damaged and needs repair. And finally, somehow, we have to build a device that can open up the way to the heavens in order to fight against Kronos."

Stahn looked around the room. He saw all seven generals, the assistant and a man in the garb of a scientist. His friends were seated at one table with the generals and the scientist at another. Both Dryden and the assistant stood on the dais, leading the meeting.

"So, how are we going to get all of this done?" inquired Leen.

The assistant told him, "We have to set up the device in the courtyard, and power it with Lens. It was a last ditch effort created by Raiker before Radisrol fell. We call it the Multiplex Lens Cannon. The reason I escaped back here was to deliver the plans. However, I'll turn it over to Reynes, the castle engineer, to explain in detail."

He stepped up to the dais and cleared his throat. "Yes, from the schematics our assistant brought back, it seems that even at 70 output we can bust a hole in the Aethersphere. I plan on starting right away, and hoping to finish as soon as humanly possible; there still are uncertainties relating to the development but those have to be worked out in the process."

"Lewin," Dryden stated, "As the best logistics man on my team, I want you in charge."

"I'm not that much of a techie, but I'll do my best," Lewin replied.

Dryden informed him, "President Hugo is sending over his best R&D personnel for this so you'll have some good helpers. I need your ability to manage it more than anything else. Now, everyone is dismissed to get to their jobs, except for Reynes and Stahn's group. I have other tasks for you."

With salutes from the military personnel, those who were unneeded left to get to work. Reynes and Dryden stayed up on the dais with the assistant while Stahn and the others kept to their seats. They wondered what else they'd have to do in order to prepare.

The assistant looked over to them. "First off, the Multiplex Lens Cannon will not be able to destroy the Aethersphere completely; it runs on Lens and it would take years to accumulate that much of it. You have to defeat Kronos to bring back true peace, and then perhaps something up in the Aeropolis can help destroy it fully. So, we need a way to reach the heavens."

"How can we do that?" Garr inquired, "I remember you saying that the Draconis was found, but it was in bad condition. Besides, from my calculations it wouldn't be able to reach that height."

"The Aethersphere's weight lowered it closer to the ground. And we can repair the Draconis if we have the right materials," Dryden informed them.

Mary asked, "What kind of materials would we need? That thing is pretty old."

Reynes looked at his notes. "Belselium will do. It's a bio-alloy, from what I remember hearing about in my research. However, there's not much of it left anymore. Finding it would prove a difficult task indeed, but without it we cannot repair Draconis to reach…."

"Junkland!" exclaimed Leon, "That place is supposed to be built on top of an old industrial waste site from back during the war. There's probably all sorts of crap left around."

"Industrial…waste…site! That means they'll be a lot of smoke and gas," Philia pointed out.

Lilith told her, "Well, there's nothing to be afraid of. I mean, we'll just get it and go. Oniichan can survive breathing in toxic fumes; he's too bubble headed to notice he's being poisoned."

Stahn slapped his forehead. "Thanks for your vote of confidence, Lilith."

"I'll go if Garr goes!" Chelsea added, "I have to protect him for the sake of my…I mean, for Phandaria's own good." She mentally scolded herself for the slip.

"But we could all die and then who'd save the world," Philia whispered.

Rutee told her, "If we don't get the Belselium, then the world will die anyway. We have to take a risk or two. Besides, what I heard was that they sell items that help ward off toxic fumes and gasses in that town. We help ourselves survive and support their economy at the same time."

The priestess looked away. "I guess…I'll give it a try. But I'll still…."

"Anyway," the assistant interjected, "We also have to upgrade the Swordians. Commander Raiker said that there's a laboratory located to the north of here somewhere. It was the facility where they were born during the war. Stronger Swordians can help in the fight."

"Dymlos, do you know where it is?" inquired Stahn.

He replied, -I only spent so much time there under Harold's very rough care. She poked and prodded and did everything in her power to go above and beyond what was necessary all to discover more secrets as to how humanity ticked as well as develop our….-

Atwight silenced him. -Please, Dymlos. They need information as to how to get there and not what in the world Harold did to you while you were there. Really, nobody wants to know the details of her development process; it was quite graphic.-

-Heh, sorry Atwight,- Dymlos apologized, -Anyway, the lab is located to the north of Armeida Village. It was hidden behind rocks from a forced landslide after the war so nobody could find it and abuse the technology. However, Kronos' last shot seemed to be in that direction. We might be able to get in easily after all.-

"Did you get your answers? I cannot hear their voices like you," Dryden reminded them.

Stahn told him, "Dymlos said it's north of Armeida. We'll head there to check it out right away and then go to Junkland. I feel if we're stronger, we'll stand a better chance of handling the creatures in the caves. There'll be enough issues relating to the poison and we don't need monsters complicating things any more than they already do."

Lilith smiled. "Oniichan! You're finally thinking with your head. Congratulations."

"Tell me again, Rutee," Stahn muttered, "Why did we agree to bring her along? She's always commenting on me for my faults and giving me that cute smile at the same time."

"Well, I said you can't derail a girl who gets into her mentality," Rutee told him.

Leon whispered, "You really shouldn't have, sister dear. That woman is driving me insane."

Karyl took out his mandolin and began to strum it. "Well, let's have a song for victory and then be off. Or, even better, we'll be off and I'll play to light our way through the darkness." He began once more to play the song he'd shown the siblings in the mansion.

"Thanks, Karyl," Lilith said, "Please, really that's good. You're a nice player and all but I've got an egg in my backpack warming and he needs his sleep so he'll hatch soon."

'Still on that egg? When will it hatch so she stops being crazy?' Leon asked himself.

Dryden told the team, "Well, then you should all be off. Please, take care because we need all of you to come back safely. Then, we can concentrate on destroying the Aethersphere and fighting against Kronos. The future is being entrusted to the hands of you nine young people and I feel we could have picked no better a team to deal with the issue."

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Another set up chapter and another mention of Harold being eccentric. Really, she told Kyle how to make a Swordian in a skit and it wasn't the most pleasant process. But now, we head on out to the lab and prepare to fight against the enemy.


	41. Birthplace

**Birthplace**

"So, this is where you were born," Stahn commented, "It's really hot…I feel like I'm baking."

-Yes, it's hot. It has to be because the temperatures are utilized in the laboratory section of this cave. You need the heat to make a sentient device like a Swordian,- Clemente stated.

Atwight said, -Rutee, put up a barrier of water to protect everyone from the heat.-

The girl shrugged. "I'm not really feeling that bad off, but everyone else seems to not be able to take this. So, I'll humor you all and give you what you want." With that, she discharged energy from Atwight's Core Crystal and began to twist a Blizzard and Barrier spell together as one.

"I can't believe you're not hot," Leon muttered, "I'm certainly baking in here. Even after taking off my jacket, I feel like I'm going to burn up alive without your barrier."

"I guess it's due to me having Atwight in my control for fifteen years. I'm so used to dealing with very cold temperatures, so I don't have a problem calling upon them to help me deal with the extra warm ones. You see me in the summer; I never feel hot and sweaty," his sister replied.

Leon sweatdropped at his sister's oddities; Rutee was a strange girl. He said not another word as they went deeper into the facility. Suddenly, in front of them, they saw a large fiery monster drop.

Dymlos warned, -Stahn! My powers would be ineffective against something like that; it will just be healed. Have Rutee go up to the front to fight it instead.-

The girl thrust Atwight forward towards the monster. "You've got it! I'm going in ahead, Snipe Roar!" Using her own variation of her family's signature move, she rushed at the creature and destroyed it, in addition to a pair of Red Ropers that were hanging around in the background.

-All in a day's work,- Atwight commented, -Rutee, you truly are growing stronger. I believe it's because you're becoming more honest with yourself since talking to your father on the issues relating to your mother's death. Good, honesty is always the best.-

"So, you and Hugo finally had the talk about it?" Stahn inquired.

Rutee replied, "Yes. He heard me thrashing and cursing out Kronos in my sleep and said he wanted me to be myself. I don't have to be my mother anymore."

He thought for a moment. "Is that the reason you cut your hair?"

"It took you this long to figure out that I'd cut it?" she inquired, "Dang it Stahn, you're the most dense man I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

The argument could have developed into something more, but just then Stahn discovered another Sacred Monument. He walked over to it and began to examine it like he'd done for all the others. "Explode…Vortex…Flame Vortex," the young man whispered, just before it broke and the tome of knowledge settled upon him, giving the young man another Sacred Skill.

Dymlos said, -That's seven of the Sacred Skills that you've mastered. I remember hearing there were seven monuments, but the one skill you developed on your own from your desire to protect Rutee. Come to think of it, Rutee, why are you still wearing the bandage? Lydon's been dead for a long time and that wasn't too bad of a wound. Plus, you had Atwight back for awhile if it required her attention, and also you could have gotten the best treatment in the land with your father's money.-

Rutee blushed as her hand touched the cloth in question. 'I never wanted to take this off. It's a symbol of Stahn's concern for me. I know, it isn't a symbol of love; I was injured and could have died if no treatment was given and I lost too much blood from the wound. But, still the same, I want to envision it to be. I want to think of him touching me with comfort and care.'

"Earth to Rutee…." Lilith called, "Why are you staring into space and touching that tie? It looks like my brother's scarves, in fact. Did he put that around you when you got hurt in combat?"

"Yes, it's a bandage he made for me," she replied in a hushed whisper.

Lilith said, "You've always had it on since I met you. So, that injury is pretty old. Considering you're the healer, it should definitely have cleared up by now. Why do you wear it?"

Stahn looked at his sister. "Just leave her be, Lilith. Dymlos asked the same question and she doesn't want to answer it. I for one think the tie accents her eyes because both are shades of purple."

'Nice save, Stahn,' Rutee thought, 'Even though now I'm even more embarrassed.'

S...S

Finally, after a lot of walking, they arrived in back of the lab. There, the team beheld slots for six Swordians to be inserted. Stahn and the others were all too aware that they only had five, that Berselius was dead and his Swordian still a pawn in Kronos' scheme so the king could focus his powers. However, they had to go on with what they had now.

-Put us into that reactor. That's where all the heat is concentrated that gave birth to us. Afterwards, I will instruct you in how to power us up,- Igtenos stated.

Dymlos inquired, -It's not going to hurt…will it? After all the things Harold put me through to implant my personality into this blade, I feel really sensitive about pain. I mean, I could take a wound in battle and not flinch a single bit, but any pain relating to experimentation has given me some really bad feelings. - There was a hint of fear and reservation in his voice.

Atwight giggled. -I never knew you had a weak spot, Dymlos. You're even cuter.-

"So you two are in love!" exclaimed Rutee, "Finally, some direct admission from one of you."

-Oh, why bother with you. Yes, we were lovers and now you can stop asking the question over and over again until we give you our answer. But, in return, remember to be more honest with your own feelings the next time the opportunity arises,- Atwight told her.

Igtenos said, -We will feel some pain, Dymlos. But it is bearable; no damage will come to our Core Crystals and we'll live. Besides, the world is depending on us to be strong.-

Dymlos groaned as Stahn put him in. -I have a bad feeling about all of this….-

-Now, hit the switch over there,- Igtenos instructed, -And don't pull us out until I say so.-

Stahn did as he said and the reactor came to life. Five screams of pain could be heard coming from within. Dymlos sounded like a dying cat; he'd thought it was going to be a light pinch from the way Igtenos made it sound. Atwight was trying to stay dignified, but Rutee could tell she was in real pain.

"Something's wrong! Get them out of there!" Stahn exclaimed. Before Igtenos could protest, the young man turned the reactor down and rushed to his friend.

Dymlos yelled, -Igtenos! You said it would only be slight pain. I felt worse than the time Harold had to tie me down and take what seemed like a quart of blood out of me.-

If Igtenos had a face, Stahn was sure it would have been smirking. -Well, you wouldn't have wanted to do this then. I had to make sure we went through with it. And you're still alive, right?-

-Dang!- Dymlos muttered, -That's why I hate intellectuals; they always trick you.-

-Well, what's past is past. I feel a lot stronger,- Chaltier commented.

Clemente added, -We can face Kronos like this, certainly.-

Garr said, "Then, we've met our objectives here. Now, we must head to Cavalese and Junkland to search for the Belselium. With the Draconis repaired, we'll be able to reach the Aethersphere."

They all left the facility to return to Darilsheid for a ship. But Rutee took a last look back as they exited the back room. Here is where her faithful companion was originally brought into this world. This place, it had given her something of a mother figure to watch over her for the past fifteen years. She felt comfort in knowing that Atwight was by her side, that she would always protect her no matter what.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words..**

Well, half of the objectives have been met. Our team will go to Junkland next time and poor Philia will have to put up with all the gas. Then, we show the Lens, the last night and the firing of the cannon before a three chapter stint in Dycroft. Yes, I've got three chapters planned to get through there because I want to cover some of the obstacles; they're so much I can do for fluff.


	42. Poison

**Poison**

"This place is so hot," Philia whispered, "And…so dirty. How can anyone want to live here?"

"Not everyone has a choice where they live. If they did, I'm sure the whole world would be filled with beautiful mansions and amazingly grown gardens. However, some have the misfortune of being poor or are too lazy to work for something," Rutee told her.

Philia asked, "Do we really have to go into that cave? I'll…I'll just stay out here if I can."

Rutee grabbed her friend's hand and began dragging her towards the entrance; Stahn and Leon were already there convincing the guard to let them pass. "Don't be frightened! I know you can handle it; I've seen you be extremely brave when you want to be."

"But I don't want to be now!" Philia exclaimed, "I don't like dirty things at all…."

"Just pop a Neutralizer before we go in; then you'll be defended from poison gas," Rutee said. She placed a small pill into her friend's hand before taking one herself. Philia hesitated a little, but then allowed herself to down it before walking into the hellish cavern.

S...S

Philia muttered, "Even with these things, the poison still hurts. I'm…I'm not so used to doing these sorts of things so maybe my body composition is weaker than yours." She knelt down and began to cough as the smoke and gas filled up her lungs. Though the poison was not able to hurt her, the very existence of the gas made her sick.

Rutee put one of Philia's arms around her shoulder to help her walk. "Maybe you're right. But none of us have ever dealt with this so we probably don't have the right composition to do it."

"I…ugh!" the girl exclaimed, "I wish I could be strong like you, Rutee. I admire you greatly. You can go into battle without much fear because you're so strong. I'm simply a fragile priestess whose only real use is to have Clemente cast a few magic spells. There are my bombs, but I have to toss them from the back lines. Being put right into the thick of danger hurts me more than you."

"Do you have something to block the smoke?" the younger girl asked her friend.

Philia replied, "No…I don't have a handkerchief or anything like that. I try to travel light and I thought that carrying such a thing would make me seem weaker."

Rutee sighed; she didn't quite see the connection. "Well, I don't carry any. Mainly because I never get sick or need to clean out my wounds with it; Atwight's magic is able to get rid of any infectious bacteria that might have been inside of a monster's claw. It's amazing how much I can rely on a Swordian to get around things that most people have to do to survive."

It was then that she remembered the piece of cloth tied around her arm. Though the maids had stitched up her shirt, it was still there as a proud badge of honor; Stahn had seen her pain and come right to her aid. But now, Philia needed it to help block out the gas. Rutee moved to untie the knot.

"No!" Philia begged, "Don't do that. It's…it's something that Stahn gave you."

"But now you need it more than me. Would that idiot want you to stay sick when I've got a perfectly good piece of cloth that you can use to help yourself breath?" Rutee inquired.

Philia told her, "I could not do that to you. Though it does not hide an injury, I can tell it means something to you. If it didn't have that meaning, then you'd have taken it off the second you could. Something with that much symbolism must stay with you; I'll manage."

Leon sighed as he listened to the two girls. He wondered what in the world that was all about. Finally, he dug into his pack and took out an extra rag he used to clean Chaltier and handed it to his sister. "Take it you two and please be quiet; you'll attract more monsters if you make that much noise."

"Wow," Stahn said, "That's really amazing, Leon."

"What is 'amazing' if I dare ask? I don't see anything particularly special about me giving those two a cloth so Philia can breathe," Leon replied.

Stahn told him, "First of all, you did something nice for her. Second of all, even when you tried to justify it by talking about monsters coming out, you told them to 'please be quiet' instead of snapping like you would have a few weeks ago."

Leon slapped his forehead; why did Stahn have to make unnecessary comments? "I can do nice things when I want to. Especially if it holds us back to not be nice."

"Just what I've been telling you," Rutee stated, "Isn't it wonderful to work as a team?"

"I still don't like the team thing as much as working on my own. But, I'll admit that having friends has made my life more full than ever. When this is over, I'll be back to solo patrols but I'll still be willing to visit with the others, at least when you decide to have company," Leon commented.

Rutee thought, 'He'll never fully change. But…I'm happy that he's getting better at it.'

S...S

Finally, they made it to the lowest level of the cave. There, in a pile of trash, lay a silver pyramid-shaped object. Garr bent down to inspect it. "This seems to be a strong metal. Is this it?"

-Yes,- Igtenos replied, -That is the Belselium. It's commonly found in ancient technology.-

"The name is rather close to 'Berselius' when you think about it," Stahn pointed out. He barely noticed his sister sitting down with her backpack on the ground, staring at the egg.

Dymlos informed him, -Harold is the one who discovered it. However, she purposely changed the name to be similar but not the same as her own. Knowing her, it was to make future generations crazy about the similarities and differences.-

They would have gotten further into the conversation, but just then Lilith let out a yell. "Hey! My egg is hatching! Stahn, you've got to come look!"

Her brother ran over to see the shell burst off and a baby Blue Dragon fly out from inside. It chirped out a strange sound that was similar to but not the same as a bird's call and yet it was not like the roar of a beast. Even stranger, it knew everyone's name.

"I want food!" it called out in the voice of a male child, "My name is Gourmet and I'm hungry."

"Leave it to me! I'll feed the poor thing," Mary replied. The team decided to set up a short camp to examine the Belselium while their resident chef whipped up some food.

Mary claimed to have gotten four very special recipes. She'd learned one from a chef in Sheeden Manor, one from a cook in Darilsheid Castle, one from one of Baruk's personal chefs and the final was something that she'd created herself from a recipe Dalis had taught her as well as her own ideas. Once the four were made, she fed them to their charge.

Suddenly, the creature hit a growth spurt and grew to just under Chelsea's size. Shocked, the team took a step back. However, Gourmet said, "Thank you! I'll give you this disc that contains the power of my race. Also, I'll have to stay and protect Lilith; she's taken care of me since before I was born, after all." He flew behind his mistress and let out an excited chirp.

Leon looked towards the creature and sweatdropped. 'Well, I guess it could be worse. But then again, at least the crazy girl will be protected. That will ease one of the idiot's burdens and he'll be more focused on the battle than his sister's well being.'

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Had to get the Blue Dragon in there somewhere. He'll follow Lilith around from now on, just for kicks. I was originally going to hatch him in Dycroft, but decided to do it now. Actually, this whole chapter didn't turn out how I originally planned.


	43. Lens Seal

**Lens Seal**

"Very good," the king commended, "But there is one more problem. When Kronos' pawn went to the Aethersphere, he robbed the Oberon Storage Facility of its Lens reserves. Meaning, we need more to power the cannon. Hugo has sent to all his factories to get as much as possible, but we still are coming up short. However, there are special Lens that exist as seals in each town to protect against monsters. Ask the Mayor of Cresta and Walt of Harmentz where theirs are. However, Armeida's was apparently stolen by a bandit in Straylize Forest."

"We'll go look for them then. Starting with that bandit…." Stahn said.

S...S

First order of business was to have Stahn learn the Sacred Skill while they were there. On a whim, he had equipped the Giant Disc onto Dymlos and it turned out to be a component of the skill. The other was his very first Sacred Skill…Spin Flare. Once he'd answered the questions, Stahn watched the monument break and the skill's knowledge flood into his brain.

Suddenly, a voice exclaimed, "He's got the Sacred Skill! Even the Lens I stole refused to give me the power to learn it." They turned around to see a bandit with the build of an Ogre.

Leon smirked; he could use it to his advantage. "Do you want to fight with a Sacred Skill? No, then give us the Lens you stole from Armeida Village!"

"I'll do anything!" he screamed, "Just please spare my life!" The bandit dropped the Lens and ran away. Rutee picked it up and put it in her pack, then sighed as she saw Lilith and Gourmet muttering about how they both wanted a piece of the action.

S...S

"Let's just go to the next place. Walt of Harmentz is a miser so we should be careful," Leon said.

When they got to the village, Stahn told Walt's bodyguard, "We need to make an appointment with your boss, right away. It's vital to the safety of this world."

The guard laughed. "Nobody sees Big Boss without an appointment. If you don't get lost, we'll have to hurt yas!" When the young man didn't move, the bodyguard ran in and beat him to a bloody pulp; he refused to pull Dymlos on an innocent man simply doing his job.

"We're under the king's orders!" Rutee yelled, "I have my ID if you want to see it!" She held out a small card with her picture on it that said she was a soldier of the kingdom.

"Why didn'tcha say so before? Go upstairs," he told her.

They did just that to see an aging man leaning against a cane. Garr sat down and relayed their story. He ended with, "And so, we need your Lens in order to power the cannon. Without it, the world will stay flooded with darkness and will become enveloped in an everlasting winter."

Walt looked like he was thinking. "Well, I can consider it. But…you'll have to give me all the Gald you have with you. Something this valuable must be worth a lot."

"Fine! Take it!" Stahn yelled as he reached into his pack, "It's too important." He handed over about 200,000 Gald; all of that had been accumulated since the very first day he left home because Stahn rarely had anything to spend it on since Dymlos was a well built weapon and their armor was generally refurbished for free by the castle guards.

"Greedy bastard," Rutee muttered as they left his room. She hated when rich people only cared about their money. Wasn't the world, the skies, more important than all of that?

However, before they could get very far, Walt ran back down and handed back the money to Stahn. He told the boy, "It was just a joke, a joke for fun. Besides, since you'll save the world with this Lens, the whole world will owe me their lives!"

As he ran back upstairs, Lilith smacked her face. "That guy is a real whacko! I hope he knows that I am not paying him a dime for giving us a chance to save the world."

S...S

Cresta was their last destination. The monsters were now away from the city again, but there was still fear and nervousness about the citizens. Rutee led the way to the mayor's house so they could get the last. However, he proved to be the most stubborn.

"I can't do that!" the mayor exclaimed, "Our town will be overrun with monsters without the Lens."

"Do you want the world to die!? We are under the king's orders," Leon informed him.

The mayor replied, "But…I'm responsible for this town."

Rutee was about to yell; she was fed up with this guy. But suddenly, his wife spoke up. "Dear, I think you should give it to them. I know…I don't want to live in a world of darkness forever."

"Really?" the mayor inquired, "I mean, we know that our town is safe because of it."

"Even still, we aren't safe like this. I feel so angry at myself; the loss of the sky is showing me what is truly important. Two years ago, we tried to demolish the orphanage because of my selfishness. I wanted an art museum and that building seemed worthless for me because it did not have economical value. I was surprised at how much the Sisters there resisted and even more surprised when Hugo Gilchrist himself wanted to subsidize it. However, I know now that the children, both with and without parents, are the future of this country. I want to show them…show them the blue sky," she whispered.

Finally, the mayor recanted and said, "Very well. It should be in a tree by the orphanage if the legend is correct as I remember hearing it."

So the team headed to the orphanage and dug at the base of the tree. However, though some regular Lens was there, nobody could find any special ones. Gourmet even tried to sniff the area for an aura of power, and sensed nothing at the base of the tree.

However, when his nose pointed towards the shed, he began to growl a bit. "Something is in there! It's strong…really strong. Could it be a monster?"

"If it is," Rutee said, "I've got to kill it to protect Loni and those other kids." She rushed inside close behind the Dragon and Lilith. However, there was nothing there.

"I'm sure of it…the power is here," Gourmet chirped as he began digging in the soft dirt. Suddenly, his nose hit something and he flipped it upwards. Down to the ground, at the feet of the two women, fell the Lens they were looking for.

Lilith stated, "But the Mayor said it was under a tree? So why was this buried inside of the shed?"

They were soon aware of the younger of the two Sisters entering the room. "There used to be a tree here when the Director first started working at this orphanage. However, there was no other room to put up a shed and space was limited to pack things in. So it was cut down and the tree just outside the gate was planted."

"Makes sense," Rutee said, "Well, Lilith, we've got to head back to Darilsheid to give these to Lewin. Say hello to the kids for me and tell them that I promise to bring presents next time I come."

S...S

"Thank you for the Lens. All of you should rest now until Lewin finishes the cannon," the king said.

Hugo added, "I've set up the guest rooms for everyone at the mansion. One for the young men, one for Mary and Chelsea and one for Philia and Lilith. Rutee and Leon have their own rooms, after all."

Stahn smiled at their benefactor. "Thanks for the help. We really could use a place to stay."

"I have to do my part," Hugo told him, "This world…it needs people like you. My workers were led astray by Kronos because of promises of a perfect world free of the blemishes we all see. However, we have the responsibility to work towards that perfect world in our own lives. Each and every one of us can rebuild the world if we try. I hope to use my company's power to promote that from now on."

"We've all learned valuable lessons from this. I know I can rest easily with this group of fighters in charge of the future. Now, get some rest until it is time to fight. I am confident that all of you can defeat Kronos if only you work together," the king stated.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

I always did wonder if that bandit was looking for the Sacred Skill. I mean, he's standing right by the monument when you find him. Seeing as even the Black Wing Idiots knew about it, that isn't a far stretch. And it would explain why he didn't just steal the Lens and sell it. So, I used that to my advantage to avoid having to write out a battle scene. Don't worry, they'll be enough of them in the Dycroft Arc. Yes, Arc…I am serious about having three full chapters devoted to it.


	44. Last Night

**Last Night**

"Hey, Garr," Stahn inquired, "What do you thinks gonna happen after we defeat Kronos."

"Well, we still have a long way to go. If the Aethersphere can't be destroyed from the Aeropolis, then we will have to either find another way or wait to collect enough Lens for the Multiplex Lens Cannon to fire over and over again. Either way…it won't be an easy task. But, I know that young people like you can handle it. I'll be busy ruling my country and keeping order; however you've got the freedom to do as you please. I think that rulers like me can entrust the world to you," he replied.

Blushing, Stahn said, "I don't think I'm that great. I'm just a kid who had a dream."

Garr smiled. "Well, you're following it and doing a great work. Anyway, we should probably get to sleep so we're at full strength when we go to Dycroft."

"I want to take a walk," Stahn informed him, "Talk to everyone and all." With that, he left the room to find someone else to speak with.

S...S

"I'm so bored I could scream!" Rutee yelled.

She had gone to visit Philia and Lilith because she had trouble sleeping. Both girls were having the same issue and had decided to have a small cup of milk brought up to them by a maid. Lilith told her friend, "Well, then try to go to sleep. I'm sure it will be better in the morning." She looked to Gourmet, who was curled up in a corner and resting.

Rutee suddenly felt the urge to ask a question of Philia that had always made her curious. "Hey, Philia…what do you think of Stahn, anyway?"

"He's so pure and honest," Philia stated, "Such a nice boy. Always doing what's right."

"Heh, he's just a Country Boy…naïve and simple. And he tries taking responsibility for everything that everyone else does," Rutee replied in a fake tone. Lilith took note of that; she was obviously trying to hide something she felt towards Stahn.

Philia inquired, "How come you say it in such a negative light?"

Rutee blushed and looked away. "Same with you; how can you say everything about him in such a positive light? Maybe it's working with others so closely for so long, but I can see people's faults."

"I wish you could be more honest," Philia told her, "If everyone were more honest, then the world would be a much better place. Can you try, Rutee?"

"Whatever! Well, I've got to clear my head so I'm going to go downstairs for a bit," Rutee said.

She left the room and Clemente snickered. He informed Philia, -You shouldn't be so hypocritical. You're no better off than she when it comes to being honest about this!-

Philia turned away. "I don't know what you mean, Clemente."

'It's times like this,' thought Lilith, 'I'm happy I don't hear what those Swordians are saying.'

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door and Stahn asking for admittance. Once the two had informed him they were decent, the young man entered. He looked wide awake; something Lilith noted was an extreme rarity.

"I guess you couldn't sleep as well. We're all real nervous," Philia commented.

Lilith added, "Rutee came in and talked with us before because she can't sleep as well. And she's got her own room and her own nice comfy bed to sleep in. She's gone downstairs to think, I believe. Dunno what's wrong but I hope she's ok."

Stahn could tell where his sister was going with that statement and began to blush. "I…I guess I'll go look for her. If she needs a pick me up then I should be there."

"Yes," Philia agreed, "You probably should go do that. We can't afford to be a person short."

"Well, I'll see you girls tomorrow. Goodnight," Stahn stated as he left the room.

Clemente told Philia, -You're not being honest with yourself.-

Philia looked towards the closed door; she'd known that she'd lost since the very first moment she'd laid eyes on Stahn. "This is the way it should be."

"Yes," commented Lilith, "While I don't know what Clemente told you, I know why you said what you said. I find you to be a strong woman, despite what you say about yourself. For you can give up the one that you love because you know where his heart truly lies…."

S...S

Stahn walked through the hallways of the Gilchrist Mansion, looking for his wayward friend. Along the way, he saw Karyl practicing his music and Mary looking out the window. Neither had seen where she went, but they both knew she wouldn't have left the house.

Finally, he came across her at the mini-bar Hugo kept on hand for when he had guests. Though not a big wine drinker, Rutee had prepared herself a glass of warm milk and was swirling her straw around inside. She sighed; it was finally time to go and fight.

'This is it…if we lose then all is lost. Father, those children in Cresta and the whole world will perish if Kronos is not stopped. I've got to fight for all of their sakes,' she thought.

Stahn sat down next to her, much to Rutee's surprise. He said, "I'm glad to see that you're ok. Philia and Lilith told me you were restless and I wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong. I guess it's the same as me…pre-battle jitters."

She smiled at him a little. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, if you can't sleep at a time like this, then it must be bad. I've never seen you unable to sleep before."

"We can't lose," Stahn told her, "If we do, all is lost."

"You know…I was just thinking the same thing. It's kind of creepy, actually, how you know what's exactly on my mind. Then again, I guess friends can do that," Rutee replied.

Stahn whispered, "Yeah…friends. You've been a great friend to me, Rutee. Ever since we met, I knew I could count on you when times were tough. Your courage and bravery helped me find the light in even the darkest of times. With you around, I've never been afraid."

Rutee felt a blush coming on. "Well, you've done the same for me. I know if we just stick together, then we're going to win. We'll defeat Kronos and bring back the sunlight."

At that moment, their eyes met. Stahn felt himself moving as if on autopilot, hypnotized by those amethyst orbs. His mouth moved closer to hers...but suddenly stopped. This wasn't the time for romance; he would have to wait until the world was saved.

Rutee saw his fear, his reservation, as he attempted to kiss her. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it; it was that he was scared. She understood him all too well; just the thought of her weakness being shown to him made her feel more afraid than facing Kronos in combat.

"Well, I'm going to get back to my room," Rutee told him, "See you in the morning." She got down off the stool, happy to have saved them both further embarrassment.

"Yeah…see you in the morning, Rutee," Stahn whispered.

He too got up and began to walk back to his room. But no sooner did he leave the room, then the boy ran into Hugo. The man was drinking a small glass of wine and standing against the doorframe. Hugo told Stahn, "This was Chris's favorite drink and whenever I'm nervous about something, I slowly drink a glass down…thinking of her all the while."

Stahn felt himself blush a bit as he put his hand behind his head. "You two must really have been in love by the way everyone talks about it."

"Yes, we were," he replied, "Listen…Stahn. You shouldn't be so nervous; Rutee is not going to kill you for being forward. Also, as a father, I'd like to say that I approve of this relationship whenever you decide to get up the courage to pursue it." He drank the last bit of wine and put the glass down. Then, Hugo put his hands on the young man's shoulders. "I know that you're going to make my daughter very glad. That's the only think I ever wanted…my two children to find their happiness."

'Thank you, Hugo. I promise that once I get up the courage to show my affection, I'll never make Rutee cry. Once this is all over, making her happy will be my new life's goal,' thought Stahn as he watched the older man walk back to his room.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Ah and I'm working on this at one in the morning. Just to make the "can't sleep" vibes of this chapter a little more authentic.

Anyway, well a few changes to the chapter from what originally happened…seeing as Rutee doesn't have a dead family to think about. Plus, Daddy is stepping in to try and push his little girl's romance forward. It's fun trying to figure out how certain characters would react in certain situations if they're given the chance to be in them.


	45. Blast

**Blast**

The next day, everyone met in the foyer and prepared to head to the courtyard for the firing of the Multiplex Lens Cannon. But Stahn's mind seemed to be elsewhere and even Lilith didn't know what was going on. In truth, he was thinking about Hugo's words to him.

'All along, he knew,' thought Stahn, 'He could tell that I had affection for her. I'd say he's known even longer than me that I love Rutee. And he wants me to be her beloved, he trusts me to care for her. It's just like a father…wanting what's best for his child. I'm just happy the father of the girl I secretly love is going to be supportive when I finally tell her and if she accepts.'

"Earth to Stahn! We're going to be starting the blasting soon!" Lilith yelled as she waved her hand in his face. The young man blinked and apologized; he didn't realize how long he'd drifted.

The assistant said, "Well, the time has come, everyone. We're going to bring back the sunlight to the world. Though this one blast won't do a lot, it will at least grant us a path to the heavens so the final battle can be fought. We're entrusting the future of the world into your hands."

Lewin took that as his cue to begin. He looked towards all the soldiers gathered and ordered the men to get to their posts. "Charge the energy for the Multiplex Lens Cannon, setting the rector level at 70. Aim for an area close to Dycroft but not too close as to perhaps create any interference with the Aeropolis' systems."

"Charging…," the assistant said, "Ready…aim…fire!" He pushed the button and let loose a blast of energy from the Multiplex Lens Cannon. It headed up to the heavens, aiming steadily towards its target. All who were gathered on the ground that day were watching closely, waiting for it to hit.

Finally, the built up energy made contact with its target…only to be completely absorbed. Shock was seen on everyone's faces. How had their plan failed? What calculations went wrong?

"But…we'd had everything so perfect. So how can't we just bust up a single, tiny hole in the Aethersphere?" Lewin asked, more to himself than to Stahn's group or the assistant.

A soldier suddenly ran in and exclaimed, "I'd hate to be a downer, general. But…monsters are descending from the Anti-Grav Elevator!"

Stahn was about to run forward and help fight them, but Rutee grabbed his arm. "We have to defend this spot because if they get the cannon then we'll suffer a major setback. The rest of the army is still around to fight them."

"Yes, I know," Stahn whispered, "But I hate being so defenseless…."

"I understand. I hate that feeling more than anything in the world," Rutee told him.

Dymlos inquired, -What happened up there, anyway? Commander Raiker was supposed to be inactive and now the elevator is working again.-

Stahn pulled out his Swordian and he could see the others doing the same. Suddenly, they heard their commander's voice coming over loud and clear; however, only the Swordian Masters were able to pick up on it at that range. -My dear Swordian Masters…I must give you grave news. I have finally discovered the nature of that blue hemisphere covering the bottom of the Aethersphere. It is a field that drains energy from everything it can sense.-

-You mean!?- exclaimed Clemente, -Like from the lifeforms on the surface!?-

-Yes. Kronos hopes to create a new utopian society for the Aetherians up there and to do that he needs to gather an extraordinary amount of energy. Slowly, the lower life forms will die off, the weak and the sick growing weaker and sicker until finally even a healthy human being in the prime of his life will be too frail to exist,- Raiker sadly related.

Dymlos inquired, -Did the energy from the Multiplex Lens Cannon get absorbed by that field?-

If Raiker were there in person, Stahn was sure he would have nodded. -Correct. And any further attempt to fire it will meet with the same problem. Only one real solution exists.-

-That would be…?- inquired Chaltier, -Were is there a place that has no energy field?-

-Stahn…you must target me. Radisrol is poking through the Aethersphere and as such the field does not cover this place,- he said with both bravery and sorrow.

Atwight yelled, -But Raiker! If you do that you're definitely going to die!-

Raiker's voice suddenly became stern, as if he were back in the time of the Aeth'er Wars and chiding his troops. -And if I don't…then every lifeform on this planet will cease to exist for Kronos' mad scheme. I lived beyond my years in this computer and have no regrets giving up my life.-

"Alright…we'll do it," Stahn sadly whispered, tears trying to break loose, "For the world we love so dear, we have to be prepared to make a sacrifice even if it hurts."

-Very good. Now, give the orders to your commanders,- Raiker told him.

Stahn inquired, "How high can you get that power strip to go? We need to attain a maximum output if we're to succeed in what I have planned."

Lewin was shocked; he knew Thomas Aileron's grandson was more of a doer than a thinker. "Well, according to the schematics, we can get up to a full 120 if we disable the limiter…but there's always a chance for an explosion if we do that."

"We have to take it!" Stahn yelled, "Disable the limiter and lock onto the target. Fire at Radisrol!"

The Swordian Masters heard Raiker whisper, -Very good, Stahn. This is for the world.-

Lewin once again ordered his men to their posts. "Charge the energy for the Multiplex Lens Cannon, setting the rector level at 120. Aiming towards the Er'ther Army Sky Base, Radisrol."

The assistant stepped back to allow Stahn, as mission commander, the opportunity to fire the beam on his command. Although he would normally have refused such a request, Rutee playfully pushed him forward with a vote of confidence.

"Then…ok," he said, "Firing on my command! 10…9…8…7…6…5…."

"Stahn…are you, ok? Why'd you stop counting!?" yelled Rutee.

He gulped, knowing he was about to end an innocent life; even though it was a necessary sacrifice, Stahn still felt guilty doing it. But now, he was ready to get on with it. The young man finally took a deep breath and yelled, "Fire!!"

Just then, the Multiplex Lens Cannon roared to life once more. This time, the beam struck not the energy field that would absorb it, but the base itself. As Raiker felt his death approaching, inner peace settled in. -I leave this world in the fine hands of those young people. They will make it a better place; I can feel it deep within myself.-

Back on the ground, everyone shed their final tears for their fallen commander. But they knew there was no time for a full round of grief. It was time to fight for their future. Stahn looked around to see his friends all trying to give one another support. He even found Rutee grabbing her brother up in a hug; he was fighting to hide back tears and she knew that by making it look like she needed support it would embarrass him a whole lot less.

'Now, we're ready,' he thought, 'Ready to go to the final showdown.'

With promises to pray for their success ringing in their ears, the small group headed out for the Draconis. They told the captain that they were ready, and he began to prepare aerial controls. Everyone grabbed onto the nearest stationary piece of furniture as the ascent occurred, and Lilith managed to get a nice welt on her arm where Gourmet had gripped too tightly. But finally, they arrived and were able to at last wander into the place that would be either the doom or salvation for their world.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Well, we're ready for my promised Three Chapters of Dycroft. Maximized Fluff before the final drama occurs. Oh, have I got plans...anyone who knows me should know that already.


	46. Jailbirds

**Jailbirds**

-Here we are at last,- Igtenos stated, -If I remember correctly, there will be a teleportation device blocking our way through the castle. I want everyone to split up and find the three fragments of the Delis Emblem. The fourth is beyond the device in question.-

"Mary, go with Chelsea. Lilith, you've got Philia. Garr, take Karyl and Leon," Stahn ordered.

Lilith yelled, "That means that Rutee gets to go with Stahn! Oh, Oniichan you sly dog! Make sure you don't spend half the time making out while you're gone."

Leon chuckled a little, causing Rutee to wonder what was getting into her brother. "Are you sure that I shouldn't go in Stahn's group to watch over him and my sister? After all, they are the only mix gender group we've got."

"Oh, get over yourself!" Rutee demanded, "I can handle myself just fine with Stahn."

To prove her point, she grabbed his scarf and dragged him off. But the very words said by her brother and Lilith set the young girl's mind off and caused her to blush. She wasn't the only one; Stahn's face sported a lovely crimson shade.

"Sorry about that…Lilith can be such a tease. But I didn't expect Leon to be," Stahn said.

Rutee muttered, "He's a little brother; his very goal in life is to annoy me."

Stahn thought now would be the perfect time to tell her how he felt. They were alone, no chance of interference from Lilith or Leon. "Listen…Rutee. I…I…I just wanted to tell you that…errrrrrrrrrrrr…I really want to know where Marian got that recipe for spice cakes."

"Oh, that," Rutee said, noticing his nervousness, "It was my mother's. I can give it to Lilith so she can make it back in Lienea for you."

'Alternately, I could tell you my feelings and learn to cook it myself,' the girl thought.

Stahn wanted to slap himself for his stupidity. But he simply replied, "That would be wonderful."

S...S

About an hour later, the four groups had met at the teleportation device. Stahn, Leon and Mary all held one of the fragments. If there had been more than three in this section of the dungeon, Leon would have cursed the choice of groups. Stahn and Rutee hadn't been the ones to worry about; they might be in love but they were still focused. Lilith was too busy fawning over her pet Dragon to be effective in his eyes and Philia was too softspoken and naïve.

Rutee examined the device, which was no more than a tile on the ground. "I wonder where it leads. Well, if we need to go there to find out, then let's go!"

"Don't charge ahead!" yelled Leon, "We need to think of a plan first."

But she stepped onto the symbol and vanished. Worried about their friend, everyone else ran after her. Leon sighed, but followed just the same.

S...S

Stahn found himself transported into what appeared to be a prison cell with Mary and Lilith. The former seemed to be excited about having to create a jailbreak while the latter was busy petting her somewhat nervous Dragon.

'Great…now I know how Leon feels when we go off against his orders,' thought Stahn.

Lilith said, "I can get Gourmet to break the bars of the cells. Mary's got her strength and you've got your Swordian. So, let's split up after we escape and find our friends. Let's go, boy!"

Gourmet chirped a little. "You've got it…Lilith! Time to party!" Then, the Dragon rammed the door to their jail, knocking it off its hinges.

"See you in a bit," Mary said, "We'll reunite by the exit if we don't find one another soon."

The two women ran off and Stahn began to leisurely walk to the north. He soon came to a lone cell and began using Dymlos to open it. At first, it looked to be empty and he sighed.

"I hope there's not a whole lot of empty cells around here. Else we'll be searching for awhile to find the others. I just want to see Rutee again…I hope she's ok," he whispered.

Just then, he heard her voice call out, "Stahn…is that you? This cell goes further back and I was just resting there; I think I might have twisted something when I was dropped in and have been healing my injuries with Atwight before I tried to make an escape."

Stahn rushed towards the back of the cell to find the young woman sitting with her left leg out straight and her right one bent towards it. Rutee was indeed sending power from her Swordian into the appendage, wincing with the pain. He had to admire her bravery and courage; most men he knew would be crying over falling down from the ceiling and injuring a leg.

She smiled at him in the dark. "See…I'm just fine. I can stand now."

Rutee attempted to get up, finding herself still a little shaky. Stahn helped her to support her body on his until the leg adjusted to being in that position. However, he found her unwilling to move away from him. So, instead, the young man put his arms around her in a deep hug…a hug she quickly returned.

"I'm happy to see you're ok," Stahn whispered, "If something happened to you…I don't think I could have forgiven myself. You've come to mean so much to me."

"And you mean a lot to me too. I'm happy it's you and not my brother or anyone else who came for me. I hate being thought of as a damsel in distress and I hate people seeing me as such. However, for you, I'd gladly do it. If only you were the knight I've always dreamed of," she told him.

Stahn said, "I don't think of myself as a knight. Only a guy who does what he has to do."

With that, he began caressing the back of her head with his right hand, listening to her heavy breathing. In this darkness, with no one around, he felt a weight lifted from his shoulder. For once, he had the courage to tell her the truth, to tell her he loved her.

Rutee was all smiles and fell like she was awash in pure bliss. This was the dream she'd had since she was a child. Someone who would be with her always, supporting her and letting her support him. He was gentle, kind and loving and their relationship would be built on mutual love and affection; just like how her parents were when they were young.

Stahn now was ready to do what he'd neglected last night. He began to move his mouth downward towards hers, noticing her eagerness to receive it. Then…their lips met as his right arm moved back around her body. It was like the purest of honey had just been given to him to eat; that was how sweet he found the flavor of her lips.

When they broke apart, he locked his eyes to hers, ready to speak the truth. "Rutee…I want to know. When this is all over, I'll probably have to go back home for awhile to help with whatever rebuilding is needed. But, when it's done, I would like to come back to you, as your fiancé. I know, I don't have the ring or anything…but just the same…I…."

"Of course I accept," Rutee told him, "Whenever you're ready to return with me to Darilsheid, then I'll be ready to plan a wedding. In a year or two, I'll be happy to call myself Mrs. Rutee Aileron."

They stood there for awhile, just staring at one another. The happiness never left their eyes and smiles were on their faces. At last, the two knew they could go for that level. Even though they hadn't ever gone out on a date, their hearts spoke to them and called out that the other was the right person.

"Oh, so there you two were. I think I was right about you being totally useless when split up together; can't keep your minds off each other," Leon's voice called.

They broke apart with embarrassment to see the rest of the team all standing there. Lilith looked triumphant and Chelsea was excited. Philia said nothing, but held out the fourth fragment of the Delis Emblem. Now, when they next tried to pass the teleportation device, it would protect them from having to be sent back to this jail cell.

Rutee thought, 'I'm just happy they didn't hear the rest of it…the whole engagement part. If Leon or Lilith started teasing me about that…I don't think I could resist knocking the offender's block off.'

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Yes! An admission! And they're now engaged. Just fun fluff for everyone because I can.


	47. Crystal

**Crystal**

Teleporters seemed to be the order of the day. For in another room, the team found a plain but enormous stone tile. Lilith went to inspect it with Gourmet and when Stahn tried to stop her they were both transported away into a strange, foreign room.

"That was bright!" he exclaimed, "Now we're trapped. Rutee…Rutee where are you!? Leon! Philia! Garr! Mary! Chelsea! Karyl!"

"Notice how you spent the most attention on the girlfriend. You really are a go-getter, Oniichan! So let's find the way out so you can get back to her. Gourmet…let's fly," Lilith called as she and the Dragon ran on ahead. Stahn yelled at her to please be careful.

Of course, Lilith's over eagerness did lead to trouble. She managed to summon a doppelganger of her brother from the mirror; the power of the room could only call upon the image of one who wielded a Swordian. Stahn pushed her out of the way and slashed his opponent with a Dragon Blade. Gourmet dive bombed the copy, and Lilith finished it off with a Thunder Sword.

He told her, "Be careful in front of those mirrors. These sarcophagi seem to be movable, so we can use them as barriers. To prove his point, he began to push the nearest one to block the view of the mirror. When the boy walked past, he no longer was faced with a clone.

They continued walking in silence, wondering what they could do the get by. Soon, the sibling duo came upon a large crystal structure. Lilith, still eager for something to happen, rushed up at it to examine the sparkling rock. But the second she put her finger on it, the crystal shattered. The girl sweatdropped and put her hand behind her head. "Oniichan…I guess it was really fragile."

"I guess!?" Stahn exclaimed, "I just hope that wasn't important. Man! This place is quickly turning me into Leon. I hope I get back to normal before I see Rutee again."

"Because she doesn't want to marry her brother, right?" inquired Lilith.

Stahn told her, "Please, cut it out and stop examining things that you don't know anything about." But his words fell on deaf ears because the next device Lilith found she touched, turning out the lights in the next room and causing the two to stumble in the dark to find their way around.

Soon, they came upon a room that looked like the one they'd come from. Standing on the tile, Stahn could hear Rutee yelling at Leon. "Well…find a way to get to where he's gotten! I can't just let him face it alone with only Lilith for protection. She's a great friend and a wonderful little sister, but her excitement is just a little over the top at times."

"Well, he's your idiot," Leon's voice replied, "If you want to get to your lover so badly, then do it yourself. I'm not your personal errand boy; I'm your brother."

"We're on the other side of this wall, it seems! Can you hear me," Stahn called.

Rutee exclaimed, "Thank goodness, Stahn! We can't find anything on this side that can pull you out of there, or pull us in so we could find you. There's a code written on the wall, but it's kind of confusing. There's just some letters in different colors."

Stahn scratched his head; that was confusing. "Well, what does it say, in case I find something?"

"WUESEWN," she told him, "The color order is White, Blue, Red, Purple, Green, Cyan and Yellow. Are there any other questions? Because I can't answer them, most likely."

"Just one…what color is cyan?" inquired Stahn.

Rutee slapped her forehead and yelled, "It's a fancy name for Light Blue. Now, go out there and look for something that might possess the colors in question."

Stahn bade her a polite goodbye and returned to the darkened room behind him. Stumbling through the area, they soon discovered a room with a green colored crystal levitating in the middle. Below it was a smaller, but still large, variant of the tile that had warped them there in the first place. However, there were symbols at the four cardinal directions as well as directly below it.

Lilith looked down at it and Gourmet began sniffing the ground. Suddenly, the girl snapped her fingers in realization. "I've got an idea! Move this crystal so it points to the east!"

"Huh!?" exclaimed Stahn, "Lilith, have you lost your marbles or something?"

"The colored letters on that monolith Rutee read must be talking about the crystals. Each letter represents a different direction: North, South, East, West and Up. If we just put them in the right place, then we'll be able to open a portal out of here," she said.

Stahn replied, "Since we can't find anything better to do, then I guess it'll work. We're strapped for ideas as it is. Sounds better than walking about blindly."

Lilith nodded. "And I bet the darkness is needed for this, somehow."

He couldn't see that point right away. However, once they'd stumbled around to find the rest of the rooms in that dark hall, and flipped the rest of the crystals, they turned the lights back on and went in again. The floor turned out to be riddled with teleportation tiles which were only activated under light.

"So, without the light," Lilith remarked, "We can walk about as we please. Ready to go onward now, Oniichan?" She dragged him towards another room to look for more switches and crystals.

S...S

Eventually, the two found their way to all the different rooms and all the different crystals. Stahn sighed; this was the worst puzzle trap he'd ever seen. But the room they came in from didn't seem to want to spit them out back towards their friends.

Lilith asked, "Could it be the other tile? The one we were talking through earlier?"

Stahn shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know that at least I can talk to Rutee and ask her if she's thought of anything else once I say what we did so far."

"You like her," Lilith teased, "Admit it! So what exactly did you do in that jail cell?"

"Nothing perverse, if that's what you're expecting. We just talked about things. Now, can we get a move on so we can find them again?" inquired an embarrassed Stahn.

They walked onwards back to where they'd last talked to the others. But this time, when they stepped on the tile, the two humans, one Swordian and one Dragon found themselves awash in the light from those crystals. Stahn found himself appearing right before Rutee.

She exclaimed, "Stahn! You're ok!" Then, Rutee ran to her fiancé and threw her arms around him in a hug. Stahn returned the favor, kissing her deeply. They were so happy to be together again, they no longer cared about what anyone else said.

When they broke apart, Stahn looked deep into her eyes. "Hi honey…I'm home!"

"Heh," she whispered when the others looked at her, "Don't mind us. Oh, I'm surprised neither Lilith nor Leon has made a comment about this yet."

"I would…if the crazy girl would get off of me!" Leon yelled. The lovers turned around to see that Lilith had fallen out of the teleportation...right on top of Leon, knocking him face down on the ground. Gourmet was hovering above, chirping wildly.

She smiled and said, "I'm sorry, Leon. But you've got that cape lying over your back and all that fabric and the device must have thought you were a pillow."

He threw her off of him with annoyance. "Whatever. Let's just get going…that's if my sister and your brother can actually pry themselves off one another."

"Shut up!" Rutee yelled, "I'm happy to see my fiancé is alright after that incident."

"Fiancé!? When did this all happen?" inquired a curious Garr.

Stahn told him, "In the jail cell. I can elaborate more, but let's just save it for once Kronos is dead and buried. All you need to know is that we love each other and it's enough to carry us through this battle. I promise to protect her, even if I have to die."

Rutee put her hand on his shoulder. "And I'll do the same for you, my beloved."

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Rule # 1 of surviving against a RPG or Anime heroine in the style of Lina Inverse…do not in any circumstances do something to separate her from her beloved, or annoy her about it once the separation occurs. No matter how badly she denies her feelings, she will be pissed.

Well, we've got a final battle coming up. Stahn and Rutee may have finally come clean, but will they be able to face the challenge in front of them…especially because Kronos still has a nice little surprise in store to ruin their advancement.


	48. Stance

**Stance**

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Karyl, "This looks like some seriously freaky stuff here."

"I know…there are dead people sleeping in these tanks," added a frightened Chelsea.

They were near the back of Dycroft, in a room filled with human-sized pods. Each one held the body of a person suspended within. Just looking at it made Rutee physically sick; what sort of twisted experiment was Kronos conducting on other people?

Clemente informed them, -They may be dead now, but look how the energy from the surface is flowing into the capsules. It looks like they're being revived from death.-

Atwight felt her mistress reach for her hilt, looking for comfort from her loyal companion. -Our world is on the brink of annihilation because of something like this? They've already lived out their natural lives; to bring back the dead and disturb their rest is wrong.-

-Stahn!- Dymlos called, -Destroy them!- The boy lifted his blade to attack, but suddenly Kronos teleported in front of the team, telling him to stop.

"After all…I need my people to come back to life if I am to rule over them. What is a king without his subjects? But, this is not the proper place for a battle. The chamber of the Eye of Atamoni is right ahead, and it is a fitting setting for your demises," Kronos stated. He laughed and teleported away.

The team ran in and began to berate their enemy for the evil he was causing their friends and family on the surface. But Kronos simply tried to put the blame on the entire war on their ancestors; neglecting the horrors he had submitted them to.

Leon yelled, "This conversation is just getting nowhere! I came here to fight."

Kronos laughed. "Well, then fight you shall. But first…a special reward for those who have come this far and worked so hard to meet with me." He began to cast a summoning skill and the team backed up in a defensive stance. Slowly, the magic took the form of a young woman in her late twenties with flowing raven hair and brilliant amethyst eyes.

"Mo…ther," whispered Rutee, "It looks just like our…."

"Correct! I have summoned the dead woman back here. You've seen my power; my abilities could do such a thing. If I had a body for her, she would be in one and walking around. Now, can you young fools go through her to get to me?" inquired Kronos.

Rutee felt herself pause; how could she hurt the mother that she had waited fifteen years to see again? However, there was pain on her face and she whispered, "It cannot hurt me…I'm already a ghost. Rutee…Emilio…please destroy his hold and set me free. Send me back to where I belong." Tears began streaming from her eyes.

The spell on the two warriors broke; they remembered Atwight's words on the dead and how they should stay that way. Knowing they were doing what was best for their mother's soul, the two charged Kronos with all their might. While the king was laughing over their earlier reservation, and not paying attention to his opponents, they pulled the same stunt they did while fighting Batista and attacked with a Snipe Roar from the left and a Flying Dragon from the right.

Chris Katrea's form began to fade away the second his concentration was broken. But before she left, she was able to smile at the two warriors. "Thank you…for my freedom. Tell Hugo that I love him, now and forever. Goodbye…my children."

-It's not over yet!- exclaimed Chaltier, -Bocchan, Kronos is still not dead.-

"I didn't think he was. I just wanted him to stop messing with my mother!" Leon yelled, directing his anger right at the Aetherian King. The others brought up their weapons, and waited.

Kronos got up and said, "You sure have a nice bite for a group of insects. But now is the time to finish what we started a thousand years ago! I'm going to go right for the big guns and annihilate you!" He began charging himself with power from the Eye of Atamoni.

Stahn held his ground, but seemed surprised. "Didn't Lydon fail to do the exact same thing?"

-But this is not Lydon,- Dymlos reminded him, -Kronos, as the King of the Aetherians, was able to completely absorb power from that weapon without problems. Aetherians were more magically capable than the Er'thers. So watch out!-

Kronos groaned and screamed as he transformed into what Rutee called an undercooked steak and Philia decided was a disfigured sperm whale with a bad sunburn. Lumbering towards his opponents, the creature that was once Kronos began charging up a spell.

"Take this! Satsugeki Bukou Ken!" screamed Stahn as he rushed forward to pin their enemy down with his Assassin skill. He reached him…but not before the spell went off.

The other four Swordian Masters screamed as the powerful electricity of the Holy Wrath spell began hitting their bodies. Leon, worried about his sister, gripped Rutee close in hopes of shielding her to no avail. When the spell's attacking ended, they all fell to the ground. Rutee tossed her brother off, telling him, "Don't start trying to play the hero if it won't do anything. Besides, I'll just heal everyone."

Kronos shot a laser across the room, hitting her as she started her work. "That's something I can't allow you to do, my dear Mistress of Atwight."

Anger filled Stahn's very being as he saw the way his fiancée was being treated. He once more let loose with his Assassin skill while Philia took the time to cast Divine Power and Garr added in his Divine Wind ability. Leon used a Wendine Charm to heal the others while Rutee took care of her own, much worse off, wounds.

"I have to give you a little present," Leon told Kronos, "Retribution for what you did to my mother and sister…Marian!" The boy began charging dark energy into his blade, releasing it at Kronos after it reached his peak. Rutee giggled upon realizing that he'd named an attack for his beloved.

"Stahn! Let's do this together so he never hurts anyone ever again! Bloody Rose!" Rutee called out as Stahn charged another Assassin skill. They could feel their friends all adding in their strongest magic spell from the sidelines; Divine Power, Divine Wind and Demon's Lance. With all the attacks coming together as one, Kronos was destroyed.

However, just as they were about to celebrate, the Eye of Atamoni went wild again. Clemente ordered, -There's only one thing we can do…toss us Swordians into the Eye! Our Core Crystal and the Eye of Atamoni are made of the same material and can destroy one another with ease.-

Stahn was shocked. "We can't! We can't kill you; you're our friends."

-We've lived far too long,- Dymlos told him, -Now is the time for us to put the future into the hands of young people such as yourselves. I know you can do it.-

They tried to argue against it, but the masters knew it was a losing fight. The Swordians had made up their minds to become the sacrifice for the world. And so, one by one, they prepared to say goodbye to their loyal friends.

"Thank you for serving the Kelvin family for generations, Igtenos," said Garr.

Igtenos replied, -Yes, it was quite entertaining. And I enjoyed my time with you as well. I know that you'll be a fine king one day. Goodbye, Garr.- Then, he was thrown in.

Philia stepped up next. "Clemente, I thank you for making me stronger. I could never have faced this journey if I didn't have your help and support."

-You're much stronger than you think, Philia,- he stated, -And your friends were always there for you. Now then, continue to help one another and I know you'll have a bright future ahead of you. Take care now, and don't let anyone bully you around.- With reservation in her throw, Philia tossed him in.

"Chaltier…I don't want you to leave me; you've been my best friend for years. But, I know this has to be done and I will fulfill my duty even though it hurts," Leon whispered.

Chaltier told him, -Bocchan…being your friend has made me so happy. I want you to open up to others in the future. Even though it hurts to lose friends, remember that your hearts will always be connected. And, please be good to your sister.-

Leon wiped away a tear with his sword arm, bringing Chaltier closer to his face. He tossed the Swordian in and looked away. But Rutee could see that her brother was crying. She let him do so, understanding the pain as she too stepped up to the plate. "Atwight…I…."

-You don't have to say anything,- the Swordian whispered, -I understand.-

"I won't say goodbye! I'll just say that I'll see you again because I know that when I eventually let go of this life, in about another fifty plus years of course, we'll meet in the afterlife," Rutee replied.

Atwight laughed and said, -Trying to be brave is good, but let your emotions show a little more. I'm just happy I fulfilled the promise I made all those years ago when Chris died. Do you remember? She was losing her life quickly to those wounds and couldn't even muster enough strength to cast a healing spell. Though her arm was weak and her voice wavering, she handed me to you and made me promise to protect you. Doing that has made me feel alive; I've loved you as my own daughter.-

Rutee hugged her Swordian close to her chest one last time. "Thank you…I'll never forget all you've done for me." She then sent Atwight to join the other three, and ran to Stahn's arms.

-That's right,- Atwight said, -Be honest and true to yourself always. Goodbye, my daughter.-

"Dymlos…I'm ready to do this," Stahn whispered as he held his beloved close.

Dymlos stated, -I just want to tell you, I'm sorry. When we first met on the Draconis, I said that you were chosen to wield me. Well, I kind of over exaggerated that a little bit.-

Atwight was forced to let out a giggle despite circumstances. -You always were good at fooling people, right, Dymlos?-

-Well, it's true,- Dymlos said, -There are probably more people who could hear our voices out there…but they're either blocking their minds to our power or we just haven't met them. You were only the first of what could be several or many possible masters I could have chosen. However, I feel that I did make the right choice even though it was for convenience. Your heart truly was important in this mission and I see you've done a lot of work to heal the wounds in a family.-

"I'm not bitter. It doesn't matter that I'm not some omnipotent being who was chosen by Fate's own stars. I just did what I had to in order to protect Lilith and Grandpa," said Stahn.

Dymlos told him, -Ilene said that if others were more like you, then perhaps this world could change for the better. I hope you can show others the true way to live. In any case, I know I can leave the world in your care. Goodbye…Stahn.-

He tossed Dymlos in with one hand and then brought his arm back around Rutee's body. The tears were already starting to form in Stahn's eyes as well. "Goodbye…Dymlos."

-Now go!- Clemente ordered, -Don't waste the chance we're giving you to escape! We can only hold this for so long before we have no other option but to blast the entire city and Aethersphere to pieces by causing an overload. - The warriors didn't have to be told twice; they ran for the exit.

Nobody looked back as they continued with their escape. But when they reached the Draconis, Stahn turned to the rear and cursed the need for such a sacrifice. Rutee reached her arms around him, hoping to calm him with her presence. He reluctantly followed her onto the Draconis and they took off.

Standing on the top deck, the team witnessed the explosions as they began to rock Dycroft. Then, a chain reaction set off and began causing cracks to appear on the Aethersphere. Slowly but surely, the wall of earth that held the sun from the surface broke apart, and daylight streamed down on all the inhabitance of the world once more.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Longer than normal because I couldn't find a way to BS enough for two chapters. Well, I could have added in people watching sunlight return and the Draconis swooping down to the surface, but that still left the chapter before it. Else there'd be much more battle and I'm usually bored writing battles if they get too long.


	49. Three Years Later

**Three Years Later…**

Upon their return, the team found Darilsheid in shambles. They also learned that many other towns had suffered at least major damage from the assault of falling debris that occurred when the Eye of Atamoni went out of control. But Darilsheid was one of the worst off; there weren't even any plans to rebuild it and instead they were going to move the capital north nearer to the temple.

However, that was not Rutee or Leon's concern. They rushed for their home, calling for their father. The two found him in the underground passageway with the maids, hiding out the storm. For the first time in years, the three family members partook in a big, group hug; everyone was happy to see that there had been no casualties. But when Rutee and Leon informed their father about their mother and Swordians, his face turned downcast.

"Chris would have said that," he whispered, "She was so self-sacrificing for the ones she loved. Now she can rest in peace again. I'll have to say a prayer to thank Atwight and Chaltier for watching over you two for so long…for making sure my children came back safely."

It was then that Rutee introduced Stahn as her new fiancé. Hugo was ecstatic; something had told him that he was the one the second he first laid eyes on the boy. He pointed Stahn in the direction of where the jewelry store had set up a small stand until its owner could move to a better place. There, the young man brought Rutee a diamond ring to wear as a symbol of their engagement.

Of course, he couldn't stay with her immediately. Stahn still had to go back to Lienea and check on his grandfather. He also wanted to assist with the cleanup efforts in the village and any rebuilding that was going to have to occur. But he made a promise to her…they would be together in the end.

To honor that promise, Stahn asked for all his friends to come by the village in a year to visit him. Then, he would return alongside Rutee to wherever her family was making its home. He could already see his sister giving him "Way to go!" signs behind his back and muttering about picking out Rutee's wedding dress; the girl would later insist that she was wearing her mother's gown.

After seeing her fiancé off on the Draconis a few days later, Rutee returned to helping her father decide what to do next. He knew that the monster population was greatly reduced and Oberon's business would not be as flourishing as it had been in previous years. Not only that, but he had to build a new houses and relocate his family. Plus, the orphanage had been sent to shambles as well and he was putting a lot of money into its renovation.

Rutee solved the problem by suggesting they move to Cresta. Housing was not as expensive there as it would be in the newly planned capital, tentatively called Aigrette. A builder living in Cresta wouldn't have to be paid fees to stay away from home if they were working in town as opposed to those who had to be paid living expenses to temporarily relocate and build the new city.

Also, Rutee wanted to be closer to the orphans. The Director was getting on in years and she wouldn't be around much longer, thus they would need more people to watch over the children. She was grateful for the help, and died with a smile nearly a year later.

Leon was still a member of the army, but was given a patrol post in Cresta so he might be with his family. At long last, Hugo decided to admit that they were his children; he knew that because they were heroes, there was no way anyone would judge them on their family background. So those in the upper rank wanted to help their heroes not to be separated from loved ones. Marian also came with the family as well out of her loyalty to him. Though it was still awkward, Leon felt himself growing ever closer to her day by day, wondering where it would lead him.

Philia had returned to her temple to help out Bishop, now Arch-Bishop, Ayles. She hoped to use the teachings of Atamoni as well as her own experiences to promote peace and understanding. The girl hoped that through her hard work and dedication, she could show people that all their fighting was getting them nowhere and they could work to a better future.

Garr was finally able to fulfill his role as king. He did still visit Chelsea from time to time, especially after her grandfather died. Since Janos was destroyed, Garr felt he had a lot of work to do to mend the border and keep peace in that region. Chelsea volunteered to help, hoping to show herself to Garr as a capable future queen.

Karyl continued to travel and play his songs. However, with travel opening up, he was not just restricted to Aquaveil anymore. Now, he showed his talents worldwide, using song to bring about understanding. Whenever anything went wrong, he'd just take out the mandolin and start playing it for all to hear, beckoning crowds with his simple guise. Few people knew him to be Sheeden's third prince just by looking, but a few could identify him by name.

Mary and Dalis moved to Heidelberg in order to work at the new café. She'd hoped that without a militia job, she could excel as a chef. People came from far and wide just to try her famous recipes. In fact, Mary even decided to cater the party at Stahn's place in a year.

As for Lilith, she spent the next year antagonizing Stahn. She was forever thinking on how he could do this or that just to entertain Rutee or to make their wedding even better. He'd almost wished he had no loyalty to his home so he could have just run away with her the first second he got; at least it would get him away from his crazy sister. Gourmet living in the house with them and swooping down every morning with friendly Dragon calls didn't make it any better.

But then, the year passed and everyone came for the reunion. Stahn smiled as his fiancée sat next to him at the table, happy to be together again. When the day was over and the Draconis ready for departure for their homes, he waved goodbye to his sister and grandfather and boarded the airship with the woman he was to marry. Together, they headed to Cresta to begin their lives together.

S...S

_Three years after the final battle…_

"I'm home!" called Leon, "Father! Marian! Rutee! Stahn!"

The house the family had built lie just behind the orphanage and connected to it. It killed two birds with one stone and combined one rebuilding project into two; the Gilchrist family got a nice house to live in and the orphanage got both a repair job and an extension. Of course, Leon had yet to get used to the barrage of little kids running around to greet him when he got home.

"Big Sister is resting! She's up in her room…oh it's exciting!" exclaimed Loni, now eight.

Leon got the picture immediately and rushed upstairs to where Rutee and Stahn slept. Waiting right inside was his father, looking incredibly proud, and Marian, looking incredibly relieved. She told the boy, "Rutee is doing just fine. She's just a little exhausted but extremely healthy. I don't think there's anything in the world that could knock that woman out."

Leon stepped up closer to the bed where he saw Stahn sitting on a chair in front of his wife. The young man barely noticed his brother-in-law's approach; he was too intent at staring towards where Rutee sat up in bed. "Excuse me…I'd hate to interrupt the party but I'm home you two."

"Just in time!" Stahn exclaimed, "Leon, come meet your new nephew."

"Yes…get over here. You're the only one of us five who hasn't held him yet," Rutee added.

The nineteen-year-old walked over to the bed and sat on one of the other chairs. There, he saw a small bundle in his older sister's hands. She handed it over to him and he got a good look at the baby boy. He had a peach fuzz of blond hair and light blue eyes; Leon thought he was the spitting image of his father. As the baby snuggled into his uncle's arms, the young man asked, "So, what did you name him?"

Stahn smiled as he turned to his wife, who was smiling in the exact same way. With his help, she sat up further and leaned in towards her brother; she had more right to tell him than did her husband. "His name is Kyle. And he is the future that Stahn and I hoped for ourselves…."

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

49 chapters and closed! I know this one was a real change, but I wanted to show a scene where Leon gets to meet his nephew in more…er how should I say…"normal" circumstances. Besides, Kyle is such an adorable kid…I had to add him.


End file.
